Até que o namoro os separe
by Lina.Johnny.Black
Summary: Lily e James vivem numa guerra constante, mas quando finalmente são unidos por causa de uma aposta feita pelos dois com seus amigos, a vida desse casal e de toda Hogwarts vira um inferno.
1. A Aposta

**Até Que O Namoro Os Separe**

Capítulo 1 – A Aposta.

James Potter, você é um exibicionista ridículo! Quantas vezes tenho que te dizer? Eu nunca, jamais sairia com você! Preferiria sair com a lula gigante!

Lily...será que você não percebe? Sua boca grita "não", mas seu coração, lá no fundo está sussurrando baixinho: James, querido...eu te amo!"

Ahhhhhhhhhh!! Como eu não te suportoooo!! – gritei com muito ódio, doida para pular naquela jugular a mostra pela camisa aberta.

Por que você não me dá uma chance?! Nem que você termine comigo, o que eu sei que não vai acontecer...só...sei lá...por um teste?

Porque, mesmo que eu te desse uma chance, você logo se cansaria de mim...assim como aconteceu com todas as outras alunas de Hogwarts.

Ok...antes que continue a mostrar como a desgraça começou, devo primeiro explicar o que está acontecendo.

Meu nome é Lily Evans, uma pessoa boa, caridosa, monitora-chefe da Grifinória e que juro: não ajudei a pôr lenha na fogueira que queimou Merlin. Então, por que, oh Deus, por que sou atormentada por esse ser do sexo masculino, de cabelos arrepiados, que atende pelo nome de James Potter??!!

Ele me persegue desde mais ou menos o segundo ano...e desde desse maldito e desafortunado dia, essas simples briguinhas têm sido constantes.

Hoje, em particular, ele me chamava pela primeira vez – esse dia – para ir amanhã a Hogsmead com ele. Como, pela enésima vez eu disse não, ele quis fazer uma peça para se exibir, achando que vendo a graça e elegância com que ele azarava o Snape, eu aceitaria.

Obviamente só me fez dar uma bronca nele e bem...é só ler ali em cima.

Mas claro, se eu soubesse que a minha última frase teria resultados tão estranhos, teria simplesmente, batido nele e pronto.

Como sabe que eu me cansaria? – ele falou sorrindo, achando que o que eu havia dito era um sinal de possibilidade para relacionamentos.

Você é assim, Potter... – falei virando as costas para ele e voltei para a doce companhia de minhas amigas.

Sabe Lily, você ainda vai conseguir estourar suas cordas vocais se continuar com esses normais "bom dia" entre você e o James.

Ele que me provoca, Kathleen. – dei de ombros. – Já estou cansada! Estamos quase terminando Hogwarts e ele não para de me perseguir, parece aquele filme "Louca Obsessão"!

Já parou pra pensar que pode ser amor? – por que minhas amigas nunca estão do meu lado? Daiana então! Adora insistir que James me ama.

Aiai... – revirei os olhos – é só diversão...é porque fui a única que teve coragem o suficiente para dar um fora nele! Até a Christine já saiu com ele... – falei com desdém.

Ei! Não me meta nessa discussão, Lily. Sim já saí. Mas foi só uma vez...ele gosta mesmo de você, garota!

Resolvi ignorar e fomos andando em direção ao dormitório.

Sabe Lily, você diz que não suporta ele... – Christine falou voltando ao gênesis.

Ai...de novo esse assunto?

...mas duvido que, se você namorasse ele, iria querer terminar, aliás...você não ia conseguir, já que gosta dele. – ela prosseguiu como se eu não tivesse interrompido.

Eu o que???? De quem você está insinuando que eu gosto?? - falei parando em frente ao quadro da Mulher Gorda.

O quadro abriu e entramos no Salão Comunal.

Ora...quem mais? Você é caidinha pelo James, só não admite...

Ela não devia ter falado aquilo tão absurdamente alto, assim que o quadro abriu a passagem. Pois, não me pergunte como ele consegue sempre estar nos mesmos lugares que eu, James e seus amiguinhos, que se autodenominam Marotos, estavam sentados próximos a lareira.

Como é? Eu ouvi que, Lily Evans gosta de mim? – James sorriu levantando.

Ora...seus ouvidos devem estar com problemas, pois eu nunca iria ter semelhante sentimento por você... – gritei subindo as escadas, mas antes que eu entrasse no dormitório batendo a porta, ele ainda falou divertido:

É...devem mesmo estar com problemas...de tanto que você berra neles.

Ódio. Ódio. Ódio. Ódio.

Ok...vamos apostar! – falei irritada, de braços cruzados assim como as pernas em cima da cama, quando as meninas entraram no quarto.

Anh? Do que está falando, Lily? – Daiana olhou de lado, como se eu tivesse enlouquecido.

Eu aposto que namoro esse...traste, não me apaixono e ainda consigo fazer ele terminar comigo em menos de duas semanas...só para mostrar que é só um joguinho deles.

Kathleen começou a gargalhar.

Ele? Terminar com você? Só nos seus sonhos.

Duvida? – levantei uma sobrancelha desafiadora.

Tá...suponhamos que você consiga...o que acontece? – ela perguntou ainda rindo.

Christine vai ter que conquistar seu amor: Remus Lupin. E Kathleen Sirius Black.

O que?! – disseram Christine e Kathleen em uníssono.

E eu? – Daiana perguntou divertida com a cara das amigas.

Você não tem graça...já namora aquele Corvinal. Você...me paga uma cerveja amanteigada.

Ei! Como assim cerveja amanteigada????? E nós temos que conquistar os outros Marotos? Isso não é justo... – Kathleen falou revoltada, parecendo uma criancinha.

Calma...ela não vai conseguir mesmo... – Christine disse também irritada. – E se ganharmos?

...o que não vai acontecer...eu...

Vai ter que usar uma coleirinha de cachorro por um mês escrito "sou do Potter"... – Daiana sorriu maliciosamente.

Comecei a rir. Sério...só podia ser piada.

Que bom que gostou...apostado então? – Daiana pegou um pergaminho e nos fez assinar. – Quem não cumprir vai ficar com o rosto roxo e cheio de furúnculos por dois dias.

Você só tá segura assim, porque só vai ter que pagar uma cerveja amanteigada. – Kathleen disse.

É claro.

* * *

**Nota: Bem gente, voltei com mais uma fic!!! Espero que esta agrade mais e como me pediram ela é com a Lily e James total. E é eles revezando na narrativa o tempo todo... **

**Não é aquela fic em UA que eu tinha dito, porque me embolei toda nessa historia e acabei a abandonando...mas talvez eu volte, não sei...vou pensar no caso dela rs. **

**Só para avisar: não tem uma ordem na narraçao de Lily e James. Vai de acordo com o que meus dedos e minha mente querem! **

**Espero que gostem e me mandem muuuuuuuuuitos reviews **

**Anh...mais coisas para avisar? Ah é! Não vai ter dias certos para postar...vou tentar pôr de 15 em 15 dias, mas se eu não conseguir já fica avisado que não é a minha culpa: e sim do Ministério da Educação, tanto escolar quanto dos meus pais rsrs. **

**Beijinhos. **

OS: o inicio dessa fic é baseada num filme (só o inicio, depois minha mente me obrigou a mudar...não foi culpa minha...não mando no que eu penso), adivinham qual pode ser?


	2. Os Dois Lados Da Moeda

**Capítulo 2 – Os Dois Lados Da Moeda. **

Depois da voz vibrante da minha ruivinha sair da minha cabeça junto com o zumbido agudo que sempre fica quando um som bem alto vem nos meu ouvidos, sentei ao lado de Sirius e Remus no Salão Comunal, rindo.

- Pontas...você ainda vai morrer pelas mãos dessa garota, se continuar irritando ela. – Sirius riu, olhando ainda para a porta que havia se fechado a uns 10 minutos.

- Eu sei que ela gosta de mim, mas esse orgulho besta não deixa ela confessar...tenho certeza que se ela me namorasse não ia querer largar esse cervo.

- Você não conseguiria ficar com ela por muito tempo. Porque 1: você nunca passa mais de uma semana com alguém; 2: você não agüentaria essa estourada; 3: ELA não te agüentaria.

- Obrigado pelas palavras de incentivo, Almofadas...mas é claro que eu conseguiria. Podem não acreditar, mas eu gosto mesmo dela...

- Ok...que tal uma aposta? – Remus que até então só estava observando divertido, se pronunciou.

- Aposta? – eu disse meio desconfiado.

- Isso! – Sirius falou animado. – Eu duvido que consiga passar mais de uma semana com a Lily.

- Não não...duas semanas! – Peter concordou.

- Podem apostar o tempo que quiserem que eu vou conseguir. – disse confiante.

- Então tá...apostado. – apertamos nossas mãos. – O que acontece se ou você, ou a gente perder? – Remus perguntou.

- A gente vê depois...

Mal terminamos de falar os últimos detalhes da aposta e Lily desceu com suas amigas como um raio. Sorte que ela não ouviu, ou a aposta não teria nem começado.

- Ok, James Potter... – ela disse me empurrando na poltrona, assim que comecei a me levantar.

- Nossa Lily...que determinação! Estava com saudades?

- Morrendo... – ela revirou os olhos. Mas parece que depois se arrependeu e deu um sorriso meio forçado.

- Repita a pergunta, Potter.

- Que pergunta? – falei achando graça da situação.

- Ora...qual a pergunta que você sempre me faz a ponto de eu querer te matar com uma avada kedavra??

- Anh... – de repente compreendi e acho que meus olhos brilharam antes de eu perguntar o que ela queria. – Lily Evans, quer namorar comigo?

- Tudo bem, Potter. – ela sorriu e saiu do Salão pela passagem da Mulher Gorda e me deixou ali com cara de abobalhado.

Fiquei ainda olhando pro nada por um tempo sem acreditar, até que Sirius suspirou e disse coçando a cabeça.

- Isso está estranho...até alguns minutos atrás ela te odiava e agora, aceita numa boa?

- E daí? Quer dizer...ela aceitou!

- Ai Pontas, você é mesmo um retardado...tá na cara que ela armou algo. – Sirius revirou os olhos. – Vou tentar descobrir o que é. – ele levantou e saiu pelo corredor a procura das meninas, me deixando ali com Remus e Peter. E eu ainda sem fala.

* * *

- Eu ainda não acredito que aceitei isso...

- Ora Lily, pense na aposta. – Kathleen sussurrou para o caso de um dos Marotos ouvissem.

- E lembre-se: você não pode terminar com ele. Você tem que fazer ELE terminar com você.

- Eu sei, eu sei... – disse cansada.

- Olá meninas. Vou logo ao ponto: o que estão tramando? – Sirius chegou por trás com aquele seu sorriso de lado. Parece que todos os Marotos, com exceção de Peter, fizeram a mesma escola! Agem da mesma forma, falam da mesma forma e até sorriem da mesma forma!!

- Não é da sua conta? – Kathleen respondeu meio vermelha. Ela fica assim toda vez que vê o Sirius. Sério, é patético.

- Hum... – ele olhou para todas nós de um jeito meio desconfiado. – Tudo bem. Mas eu vou descobrir.

Ele voltou de onde veio e nós nos olhamos.

- Acho bom tomarmos cuidado com o Black. Ele pode estragar tudo. – Daiana disse dando de ombros e continuando a andar.

Fomos para o almoço que estava meio vazio, já que hoje, sexta-feira é feriado e muitos foram para casa.

Estava tudo indo muito bem, principalmente pelo fato de termos lasanha a bolonhesa no almoço. Adoro lasanha.

Mas é claro, surgiu alguém, que no atual momento é meu, infelizmente, namorado para estragar um momento feliz e que nem a deliciosa lasanha seria capaz de recuperar.

- Oi querida. – James veio em minha direção, me dando um beijo! Um beijo! BEIJO! – Como está, minha namorada?

- Muito bem, me entendendo as mil maravilhas com minha amiga lasanha até você chegar. – falei emburrada, mas depois, vendo a cara das minhas amigas meio como "O que está fazendo? Pare de despreza-lo!", sorri e dei um beijo na bochecha dele. – Hum...quer dizer...até você chegar porque agora melhorou muito!

- Menos, Lily...não exagere... – Christine sussurrou entre dentes.

- Vai passar o fim de semana com seus pais? – ele perguntou, sentando-se ao meu lado.

- Não...eles vão viajar com a Petúnia. Mas eu... – olhei para ele – preferi ficar aqui em sua companhia.

- Ótimo! – ele sorriu. – Então amanhã vamos a Hogsmead?

- Claro, amor! – Argh...vai ser muito difícil não mata-lo antes que ele termine comigo. Lembrei de uma coisa importante... – Hoje a noite é seu treino de quadribol, não?

- Sim. – ele disse feliz por eu ter lembrado.

- Posso ir?

- Claro!!!

- Então até mais tarde. Preciso ir agora na biblioteca pesquisar umas...anh...coisas... – falei puxando Daiana, Kathleen e com muita dificuldade, Christine, que não queria de jeito nenhum sair de perto de Remus.

Nos dirigimos para lá e sentamos em uma mesa bem afastada.

- Ai Lily! Pode me soltar... – Chris falou irritada. – Por que nos trouxe aqui?

- Preciso fazer uma lista de coisas que pode irritar James e faze-lo desistir de mim.

- Ok...mãos a obra.


	3. Como fazer Potter terminar com Evans

Capítulo 3 – "Coisas para fazer James Potter terminar com Lily Evans"

**_Coisas para fazer James Potter terminar com Lily Evans. _**

****

**_1- _****_Ser totalmente diferente do que você é. Afinal, ele gosta de você como você é...estourada e brigando com ele. Seja carinhosa ao estremo, um grude, um chiclete, tipo aquelas garotas que ele fica por um dia. _**

**_2- _****_Reclame de tudo que ele faz. _**

**_3- _****_ Dê sugestões sobre tudo na vida dele. _**

**_4- _****_Dê ataque de ciúmes por causa do que ele mais gosta: os amigos. _**

**_5- _****_Sugira fazer uma terapia para qualquer "crise" que vocês tiverem. _**

****

- Por enquanto é só isso. Qualquer coisa acrescentamos na lista. – Daiana sorriu admirando a lista que acabara de escrever. Sim, porque as outras amigas-da-onça não quiseram ajudar, já que se eu conseguisse elas só perderiam com isso.

- Obrigada, Dai! – abracei ela feliz. – Vou pôr a primeira coisa da lista hoje a noite, em prática. – sorri maliciosa. ****

* * *

Tá. Foi um trauma. Engraçado, mas trágico. A cena mais estranha que eu já vi A LILY fazer.

Estava eu, treinando com todo o time da Grifinória + o time da Sonserina assistindo para tentar nos azarar e nos distrair + vários alunos do colégio todo que tiveram a infelicidade de não ir visitar seus entes queridos bem longe daquele campo.

Então...continuando...eu feliz, quase apanhando o pomo, feliz por minha parte estar quase no fim, quando ouço som de várias risadas e uma voz ao longe gritando: "eeeeeeee vai time!!!".

Olhei assustado, mas meio divertido na direção da voz achando que era uma das fãs alucinadas minhas ou do Sirius. Sirius apenas gargalhava muito alegrinho. Então vi que o negócio era comigo.

Quando percebi a cabeleira cor de fogo, presa em maria-chiquinha, com roupa de líder de torcida, pompons dourado e vermelho, e a blusa escrito: "vai meu tigrão!", sério, eu quase tive um ataque cardíaco.

- Lily?! O que está fazendo vestida...assim??

- Oi Jammiezinho! Vim torcer pelo meu cervinho fofucho. – ela sorriu me mandando um beijo. – Vai Potty, vai Potty...eu quero um "P", eu quero um "O", eu quero um "T" e mais um "T", eu quero um "E" e pro final eu quero um "R"!!!!!!! Eu quero Jaaaaaaaames Potter!!!! ****

Pior do que suas frases...ela dançava junto!

Eu amo a Lily, mas nunca imaginaria que ela faria uma coisa dessas.

Desci meio sem graça e a puxei para um canto, ignorando o pessoal da Sonserina repetindo o "vai Potty".

- Lily!!!! O que está fazendo??

- Uma homenagem para o namorado mais perfeito do mundo! – ela sorriu me dando um beijo.****A parte do beijo foi boa, mas eu tinha que entender o que estava acontecendo com a minha ruiva tão racional.****

- Mas...olha...é lindo você gostar assim de mim, mas gostaria que você voltasse ao normal.****

- Você...você não gostou...eu...eu planejei com tanto amor e carinho... – ela fez cara de choro e um gritinho agudo chegou aos meus ouvidos. ****

- Olha...é só que...você não é assim!!****

- E como você sabe que eu não sou assim??!! - ela ficou séria de repente. – Nunca me conheceu de verdade! Achei que gostasse de mim, ou eu sou só mais um desafio?? ****

- Mas eu gosto de você, mas...essa não é você! ****

- Se não gosta então termina!! – ela gritou saindo correndo e chorando.****

Fiquei no vestiário até o treino acabar. Finalmente Sirius apareceu sorrindo.

- Potty! – ele riu. – Mas o que foi aquilo?! ****

- Não faço a mínima idéia...acho que...eu perturbei ela por tanto tempo, que ela acabou enlouquecendo! ****

- E aí? Já vai desistir, amigo? ****

- Claro que não! Mas primeiro eu tenho que descobrir o que houve para ela mudar.****

- Hum...será que ela não está fazendo isso para você desistir dela? – ele disse pensativo. ****

- Se ela quisesse isso, por que aceitaria namorar comigo?****

Almofadinhas deu de ombros ainda pensando no que poderia ser. Eu só estava preocupado em ir logo para o dormitório e acordar no dia seguinte descobrindo que foi tudo um pesadelo.

* * *

- Jamizinhooo! – gritei feliz quando ele entrou no Salão Comunal.

- Você ficou aqui me esperando? – acho que ele está começando a se assustar. Há! Isso vai ser moleza...****

- Claro meu querido, eu sei que aquilo que você falou lá não era do fundinho do seu coraçãozinho. – disse apertando as bochechas dele. Cara! Está sendo humilhante tanto pra mim quanto pra ele. Mas no final...eu vou me dar bem.****

- Anh...é claro, é claro. Anh...boa noite Lily. Amanhã nos vemos, ok? – ele falou cansado e me deu um beijinho antes de subir para o dormitório.****

Christine e Daiana entraram num alvoroço no Salão Comunal, quando eu estava, pela primeira vez em anos, conseguindo ler um livro sem ser interrompida por uma sombra de cabelos arrepiados.

- Lily! Você é louca! – Christine falou rindo.

- Sim eu sei. Acho melhor você começar a preparar sua declaração para o Remus. ****

- Sem-graça... – ela ficou séria, sentando-se no sofá ao meu lado.****

- Acho que nem vai precisar seguir o restante da lista. – Daiana riu.****

- Não se preocupe...eu faço questão de seguir...ele vai deixar de ser tão exibido e vai pensar duas vezes antes de chamar qualquer outra garota para sair.****

Ficamos rindo e comentando sobre meu espetáculo, até Kathleen entrar com uma cara pálida.

- O que houve, Kath? – perguntei parando de rir.

- Nada...só...estou com fome...****

- E por que não comeu no jantar do Salão? – Chris falou achando graça dela.****

- Ah...sei lá...bem, boa noite meninas.****

Demos de ombros e subimos também depois de um tempo. Estava ansiosa para o dia seguinte.

* * *

Já estava dormindo quando Sirius entrou no quarto com Remus e Peter, fazendo uma barulheira no quarto.

- Dá para conversarem baixo?? Estou morrendo de dor de cabeça.

- Oh...pobrezinho, o Potty está com dor de cabeça. – até o Remus ficou me zoando!!! – Sirius estava nos contando o que aconteceu...é que justamente nessa hora, perdemos por estar jantando no Salão Principal. ****

- Até você, brutus? – falei levantando, vencido. ****

- Calma, Jamie, tenho boas notícias...acho que é boa notícia, não sei... – Sirius sorriu sentando na minha cama.****

- Então fala...****

- A Lily está te enganando...parece que ela fez uma aposta ou algo do tipo com as amigas que faria com que você terminasse com ela em menos de duas semanas.****

- Como é?! – falei meio feliz, meio decepcionado. ****

- Como sabe disso? – pelo jeito ele ainda não havia contado para Remus e Peter.****

- Acontece, caro Aluado, que quando eu estava entrando ouvi as garotas conversando e para ter certeza fui bater um papo com a amiguinha delas Kathleen.****

- Hum...então quer dizer que ela está fazendo toda essa palhaçada para me fazer terminar com ela...? – sério...fiquei chateado...achei que finalmente tinha conseguido conquistar minha fera ruiva...****– Mas ela vai ver...a partir de amanhã, ou ela termina comigo, ou ela desiste e se apaixona.

**_

* * *

_**

**Nota: Gente! Mil desculpas pelo grande atraso! Mas é que essa semana toda foi semana de prova e semana passada foi teste de química (I e II), matemática (I, II e III), história (I e II) e inglês. Então, deu pra sentir a situação, né? **

**Não que as minhas matérias das provas vão interessar a vocês, mas é só para mostrar que eu tenho uma boa desculpa. **

**Mas aqui está mais um capítulo novinho e espero que gostem!!! **

**Agradecimentos: **

**ZZZMoonLightZZZ (é como perder um homem em dez dias...mas só a base. Então fãs do filme, sinto muito...mas acho que vocês vão gostar da fic. Eles estão realmente como cães e gatos). **

**Lika Slytherin (prometo agora não demorar muito, ok até porque to doida p/ ler o review de vocês). **

**Thaty ( olá! Você de novo que bom que voltou lá da Revolução de 77 rs...volte sempre...) **

**!Aliccia! (ana, você é má...muito má...¬¬) **

**MandyFreckles (que bom que você gostou de Revolução e fico muito feliz em saber que você gosta do meu estilo. Os casais no final você vai ver...uhhh...mistério...rs. A, e não...não sei se continuo com a UA. Eu não to mais escrevendo nela, mas eu simplesmente não suporto a idéia de deletar uma história. Estou num conflito interno. Rs depois te digo no que deu.) **

**Ah! E já tive idéias para todo o resto da fic...agora é só esperar! **

**OBS: MANDEM REVIEWS! **

**Prévia do próximo cap****.: continuam as confusões! Lily continua fazendo de tudo para James terminar...e James faz de tudo para conseguir suportar essa estranha Lily. Mas o que acontecerá quando finalmente um declarar guerra ao outro? Será que Hogwarts vai aguentar esses dois por mais tempo? **


	4. E a Desgraça Continua

Capítulo 4 – E a Desgraça Continua...

Eu estava quietinha comendo torrada com geléia, lendo um livro sobre Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, quando vi os meninos chegando. Claro que não preciso falar quem são "os meninos", já que é meio óbvio.

Era hora de começar a atuar.

- Jammie!!! – abri um sorriso e fui abraçar...bem...o Jammie.

- Olá, Lily minha flor! Bom dia. – Ok. Por que ele não está mais zangado ou envergonhado? E que negócio é esse de minha flor?! – Você não se importa de eu te chamar de flor né? Já que me dá tantos apelidos lindos, você também merece...****

- Claro Potty – forcei um sorriso. – Olha o que eu fiz para você. – mostrei uma blusa com a minha foto dentro de um coração, piscando e escrito: "propriedade exclusiva de Lily Evans". ****

- Adorei querida! – ele sorriu! Sério...sorriu!****

- Sério? – meu sorriso acho que falhou um pouco. ****

- Sério, amor. Acho que também vou fazer uma para você, o que acha? – ele me deu um beijo. ****

- Anh...ótima idéia. – sorri. ****

Quando ele ia comer o cereal, segurei a colher e disse:

- Espere...eu te dou na boquinha... – pus um guardanapo na gola da blusa dele e fiquei fazendo barulhos que normalmente fazemos quando damos comida a um bebê. Coisas como: "olha o aviãzinho...vruuum".

- Anh...er...obrigado... – ele ficou sem graça. Yes! Mais um ponto! E melhor ainda quando o Snape passou por nós.****

- Ohh que lindo, Potty! Daqui a pouco vai estar andando de quatro sendo puxado pela coleira. ****

James ficou vermelho, mas de raiva. Levantou e apontou sua varinha para ele. Mas tive que intervir.

- Aiaiai, Jammie. Não se deve brigar, é feio. – como ele estava me ignorando (audácia!) eu parei de bancar a idiota e gritei – JAMES POTTER, SENTE-SE AGORA! Na mesma hora ele sentou, ainda com raiva e Snape saiu rindo (assim como todo o resto dos alunos que ouviram os berros).

- Bem, Lily...tenho que ir treinar de novo, antes do passeio a Hogsmead...nos vemos mais tarde.****

- De novo??!! É esse o carinho, a atenção que você dá a sua namorada, Potter?! – gritei. Acho que ao fim de duas semanas vou acabar com uma dor de garganta horrível!****

- Mas...eu preciso treinar! Quadribol é a minha vida e...****

- O que?! Oh meu Deus... – fingi chorar – então é mais importante do que eu?! Você prefere andar com..._eles_ do que comigo???? Eu sou a sua vida! Por isso trate dessa sua vida bem! ****

- Lily eu... – achei que ele fosse surtar. Mas assim que olhou de um jeito estranho para os outros três Marotos, ele sorriu se desculpando. – tem razão. Você é a minha vida, vou viver agora inteiramente por você. ****

Não consegui me segurar. Até EU estava me achando insuportável. Ele deve realmente me amar.

- Você o que?? – disse surpresa.

- Sem quadribol, sem nada. Pronto. ****

Fiquei uns cinco minutos com cara de idiota, olhando espantada para aquele sorriso dos quatro.

- Anh..ok...vamos, anh, para Hogsmead. – disse, ainda com meu dom da fala com sérios problemas de junção entre uma frase na outra.

- Então vou lá me arrumar para você, docinho.

* * *

- Viu a cara dela? Ela não vai conseguir manter o teatro por muito tempo. – Remus falava divertido.

- Nem eu...cara, ela sabe ser chata quando quer! Ainda bem que ela não é assim. – falei ainda assustado com o que havia acontecido no Salão. – O que mais falta ela fazer?****

- Pode ter a certeza que ela ainda tem muitas cartas na manga. Você tem que estar preparado. – Sirius sorriu. ****

Eu ri e suspirei olhando para fora do castelo.

- Eh...hora de me arrumar para a minha Lily...****

- Ok...mas o que vamos fazer de divertido, se você ficar o tempo todo encoleirado pela ruiva? – Sirius suspirou.****

- Sei lá...achem uma distração. Vocês três podem comprar algo na Zonko's sei lá...****

- Dois.. – Remus respondeu meio sem jeito. – Vou para Hogsmead com a Christine. Já faz um tempo que eu notei que ela gosta de mim, e bem...chamei-a para ir comigo.****

- Ih, até o Aluado? – ri divertido. ****

- Ah legal...assim só sobrou, eu e o Rabicho, que fica o tempo todo em qualquer lugar que tenha doces. – Sirius falou entediado. Estava muito engraçado a cara dele. ****

- Bom, então divirtam-se... – falei indo para o dormitório para pôr uma roupa mais quente. Estava muito frio e nunca se sabe o que a Lily tinha preparado.****

* * *

Estava até legal, eu e James, Christine e Remus, Daiana e Victor (acho que é isso, ou é Lucas, não sei) e Kathlee e...Kathleen.

Aliás, acho que Kath não estava gostando do fato de ser ela com ela.

- E agora? Só eu me ferro no final, né? A Christine já está com o Remus...só eu que vou ter que pagar, se a Lily vencer? – ela estava muito emburrada.

- Eu não estou com o Remus, Kathleen. Estamos só como amigos...infelizmente. – Conversávamos só nós, as meninas, enquanto os garotos pegavam algo para a gente beber. Ia demorar ainda, já que o Três Vassouras, estava meio lotado com o mal tempo.

- E quando você vai recomeçar seus ataques de namorada chata? – Daiana mudou de assunto drasticamente.

- É...até parece que você está gostando da companhia do Potter.

- Muito engraçada, Chris. É que...fiquei sem idéias. Mas... – olhei para a loja filial que a Madame Malkins tem em Hogsmead, e uma luz se acendeu na minha cabeça. – acabei de pensar em algo.

Quando James, Remus e Victor (ou Lucas), voltaram falei radiante.

- Jammie, vamos na loja da Madame Malkins?

- Para que? – ele disse desconfiado.

- Sabe, estou achando essas suas roupas, muito...abaixo do nível que você merece. Aliás, esse seu cabelo todo despenteado também...parece que acordou agora! E esses seus óculos já passaram de moda.

- Acho que eu gosto do jeito que eu sou, Lily. – ele sorriu de lado.

- E daí? O importante não é VOCÊ gostar, e sim EU. Afinal, você é MEU namorado. – falei puxando ele para fora do Três Vassouras.

Nos encaminhamos para a loja e ficamos horas lá. Eu mostrando diversas roupas ridículas para ele, e ele experimentando desesperado.

- Olha!!!! Achei uma perfeita! – falei com voz esganiçada.

- Qual Lily? – ele sussurrou, vindo andando se arrastando por causa da última roupa que o fiz vestir: uma saia escocesa.

- Essa que você está usando, é linda. Mas esta é a melhor. Você _vai ter_ que usar. – cara, sério. Não sei como eu consegui não rir. Não sei se lembram da roupa daquele patinho mal-humorado, sobrinho do Tio Patinhas, o Pato Donald. Sabe aquela roupa de marinheiro, com chapéuzinho e tudo? Exatamente isto.

- Eu não vou usar isso!!!! – ele gritou com os olhos bem arregalados. Aliás, nem sei como a Madame Malkins tem uma roupa dessas aqui.

- Você não vai usar???? – eu disse nervosa. – Mas...pensei que me amava...ok...quero que prove o seu amor. Vista!

- Mas...é tão ridículo...

- Não é não! É fofo que nem você. – dei um beijo nele para ver se ele me obedecia. Funcionou.

- Tudo bem. Mas posso pelo menos usar uma capa por cima? Sabe...tá frio...

- Claro, não quero que o meu bebê fique doente.

Ele saiu usando a capa por cima, mas só pelo fato de eu ter conseguido, e as pernas dele estarem totalmente de fora, já foi demais.

Depois eu parei ele num canto e ajeitei o cabelo dele, passei bastante gel para ficar preso atrás e dividido ao meio e com um passe da varinha, fiz seu óculos ficar quadrado, pequeno e branco. Meio feminino, mas hilário.

Voltamos aos Três Vassouras e nos sentamos de volta a mesa dos nossos amigos.

- Não quer mostrar seu novo eu, Potty? – eu disse feliz.

- Já estamos vendo daqui, Lily. – Remus disse disfarçando o acesso de riso, num de tosse.

- Que óculos é esse?? E que cabelo, mais... – Victor/Lucas falou gargalhando.

- Por que está rindo do meu lindinho? Calma, querido. Depois que ele vir o resto, vai calar a boca.

- Resto? – Remus levantou uma sobrancelha.

James tirou a capa a contragosto, na mesma hora em que Sirius e Peter entravam na loja. Eles ficaram paralisados de susto.

- Mas que diabos é isso??? – Sirius olhou sem conseguir esboçar uma reação exata.

James fechou os olhos, me pegou pelo braço e me puxou para fora da loja (esquecendo de fechar a capa, ou seja: todos viram sua "linda" roupa).

- Ok Lily. Por que está fazendo isso comigo? Se não quer me namorar, então termine.

- Nossa...é tão fácil assim, Potter? Achei que comigo era diferente. – tá. Já não estava atuando mais.

- Mas é. Mas se você não gosta de mim, e só quer me humilhar, então termine logo e pronto, vai estar livre de mim! – ele cruzou os braços. Algo me dizia que ele sabia que eu não queria terminar.

- Termine você. – falei teimosa.

- Eu não vou terminar, nunca.

- Nem eu.

- Então tá...agora é guerra, _amor_? Vamos ter guerra.

- Ok. Vamos ver quem vai desistir primeiro.

* * *

**Nota: Olá! Espero não ter deixado vocês esperando muito. Mas como prometi, sem atrasos, aqui está o próximo capítulo 15 dias depois.**

**Espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo. E agora com a declaração de guerra entre os dois, a coisa vai ficar ainda mais interessante. **

**Hoje a nota vai ser menor, para compensar aquela monstruosa do capítulo 3. **

**Beijinhos! **

**Prévia do próximo capítulo: ****cheiro de guerra no ar!!!!!! James resolve se vingar de Lily e Lily não deixa a vingança barato. No próximo capítulo um jeito sutil de um dar o troco no outro: cantigas de roda, patos...mas que gerarão grandes conseqüências! **


	5. Cheiro de Guerra no Ar

Capítulo 5 – Cheiro de Guerra no Ar. 

- Oiê!!! – falei entrando contente no dormitório masculino no domingo, onde os Marotos estavam reunidos conversando.

- O que está fazendo aqui Lily? – James sorriu de lado. No que ele estava pensando?

- Vim fazer umas coisinhas... – disse olhando em volta – qual é a sua cama, Jammie?

- Por que, flor? – levantei uma sobrancelha, irritada com novamente o "flor", mas sorri e disse:

- Para fazer umas pequenas reformas aqui. É essa, não? – já que ele não me falava qual era, eu ia descobrir.

- É, mas...

- Ótimo! Só um minuto... – saí do dormitório e voltei trazendo uma caixa.

Tirei vários porta-retratos rosas com frufrus, com fotos minhas e pus em cima do criado-mudo ao lado da cama dele.

Fui até o banheiro e coloquei uma foto minha presa no espelho e um perfume meu do lado de dentro do armário do banheiro.

- Lalalaa... – fiquei cantarolando, enquanto eles apenas observavam o que eu fazia.

Pus uns babados rosa na cama dele, e trouxe minha coruja Ariel para ele cuidar.

- Para que esses babados, esse perfume e essa coruja, se esse quarto não é seu?

- Ora, babados para alegrar mais esse quarto...é muito masculinizado.

- Será por que é um dormitório masculino?

- Isso são detalhes...o perfume, para você se lembrar sempre do meu cheiro e a Ariel, é para você cuidar dela.

- Eu já tenho a minha coruja para cuidar, não vou cuidar da sua também.

- Vai sim. Eu vou vir vê-la todos os dias. Tchau querido. – dei um beijo em seu rosto e saí do quarto. – Ele não vai agüentar muito tempo...

* * *

Fui correndo em direção a Lily gritando e com uma blusa na mão que eu havia feito para ela. Já que ela quer guerra, vai ter guerra. Vou jogar o joguinho dela.

- Flooooooooooooooor!!! Olha o que eu fiz para você! – humilhante, eu sei. Mas ela estava muito mais envergonhada pelo o que eu notei, por causa do seu rosto tão vermelho quanto seus cabelos.

- Potter!!! Não me chame de flor! É Evans! – uhhhh. Voltou a normalidade?

- Uhhhh. Voltou a normalidade?

- Quer dizer...obrigado, Potty. Você é o namorado mais fofo que eu conheço!! – ela disse apertando minhas bochechas. – O que temos aqui?? – ela abriu a blusa no ar para ver melhor. Estava escrito ali, uma antiga cantiga de roda trouxa, que quando eu era menor, ouvi uma mãe cantar para seu filho. Era assim(e com letras garrafais e uma tinta brilhante que parecia aquelas placas com luz de neon):

"LILYZINHA DE JESUS  
DE UMA QUEDA FOI AO CHÃO  
ACUDIRAM TRÊS CAVALHEIROS  
TODOS TRÊS,COM CHAPÉU NA MÃO.  
O PRIMEIRO,FOI SEU PAI  
O SEGUNDO, SEU IRMÃO  
O TERCEIRO FOI AQUELE  
A QUEM LILY DEU A MÃO.  
DA LARANJA QUERO UM GOMO  
DO LIMÃO QUERO UM PEDAÇO  
DA RUIVA MAIS BONITA  
QUERO UM BEIJO E UM ABRAÇO."

Com algumas mudanças, claro.

Ela...começou a rir!

- O que é isso, James? Alguma piada? – ela estava muito vermelha de tanto rir.

- É para você usar, minha princesa. Para mostrar o nosso amor.

- Você só pode estar brincando! – ela disse ainda rindo.

- Não. Afinal, você não me deu também uma blusa linda e uma roupa de marinheiro, óculos novos? Também tenho direito de presentear você.

- Sim, mas você não está usando nada disso. – agora ela já estava séria. Talvez pelo fato de já ter uma multidão em nossa volta, adorando a discussão.

- Não acha mesmo que vou andar por Hogwarts parecendo o Pato Donald versão Halloween né? – disse sorrindo incrédulo.

- Se eu vou ter que vestir isso, sim...você vai!

- Não pode me obrigar! – gritei ainda sorrindo.

- Ah posso!!! – então, naquele momento, desejei ter ficado calado, pois ela pegou sua varinha e fez aparecer em lugar do meu uniforme aqueles trajes ridículos! E ainda por cima da blusinha de marinheiro, a que ela tinha feito para mim.

- Hey! – tentei desfazer o feitiço, mas não consegui. – O que você fez??

- Usei um feitiço permanente. Só vai conseguir tirar essa roupa quando EU quiser. – ela sorriu triufante. ISSO NÃO ESTAVA ACONTECENDO!

- NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃO! Lily! Tire isso!!! Desfaça, agora! – gritei desesperado. É claro que eu estava desesperado!!!! Eu estava parecendo um pato!!!!! PATO!

- Não. Está lindo assim. Se quiser que eu tire, termine comigo.

- Ah...então é isso que quer? – falei com muito ódio. – Prefiro ficar assim. Aliás... – fiz o mesmo feitiço de conjurar a blusa nela e não deixar sair. Infelizmente, eu não sabia um contra-feitiço para mim, mas tinha certeza que Lily logo descobriria _para ela._

- Você me paga, Potter! Você me paga! Tempos piores virão. – e saiu batendo o pé.

É lógico que nossas brigas só faziam mal _a nós, _já que para todo o resto dos alunos – que aliás estavam quase morrendo de tanto rir – era diversão extra e grátis.

E o pior: voar no treino de quadribol com uma roupa de pato vai ser muito complicado. Mas podia ser ainda mais...humilhante...poderia ter um rabo e penas!

* * *

Fui bufando e com meus braços em volta de mim, para tentar tampar aquela música ridícula. Mas aquelas letras eram quase cegantes!

Voltei para o dormitório. Enquanto não achasse um contra-feitiço, não iria sair daquele lugar tão cedo.

Me joguei na cama e enfiei a cabeça no travesseiro.

Ouvi a porta abrindo, mas nem tive coragem de virar e ver quem era.

- Lily? – a voz era de Kathleen.

- Está sozinha? – falei ainda com a cara no travesseiro.

- O que? – ela perguntou se aproximando da cama. – Não entendi.

- Está sozinha? – repeti olhando para ela.

- Sim. Por que? O que houve?

- Potter é o que houve. Maldita a hora que eu fiz aquela aposta! – falei virando de barriga para cima e deixando a amostra a blusa com letras escarlates.

Kathleen começou a ter um acesso de riso. Fiquei olhando pro teto calada, esperando ela acabar.

- Terminou? – perguntei ainda em direção ao teto, depois que os risos passaram de escandalosos para razoáveis.

- Desculpe. É que, sabe...achei que VOCÊ iria fazê-lo passar por essas situações ridículas.

- Obrigada pelo incentivo. Nunca mais esquecerei as maravilhosas amigas que eu tenho e que sempre me apoiam nos momentos em que preciso.

- Deixe de exagero! Aposto que você não deixou por isso e fez pior.

Sorri.

- Bem...

Mas antes que pudesse responder, Christine invadiu o quarto batendo a porta forte.

- OH MEU MERLIN!

- O que foi? – eu e Kathleen falamos em uníssono.

- Estava eu, quieta no meu canto, vindo andando sorrindo e saltitante distraidamente. Quando eis que surge um borrão correndo na minha frente, me joga longe, meus livros cada um para um lado. E quando viro para o ser que me atropelou vejo uma visão muito bizarra! Parecia um pato gigante correndo! Eu fui atropelada por um pato mutante!

- Pato? Mas eu não transformei ele em pato! – falei limpando as lágrimas de tanto rir.

- Bom, não sei quem é o "ele" a quem você se refere, mas é que era uma roupa de marinheiro, certo? Então...toda vez que eu vejo alguém com essa roupa, eu lembro de um cantor trouxa inglês...um tal de Elton John. Num show ele se vestiu de Pato Donald e tal... – ela falou dando de ombros.

- Bem...alguma de vocês sabem tirar essa blusa?? – falei voltando ao meu problema.

* * *

- Sirius você tem de me ajudar!!!!!!!

Cheguei desesperado no vestiário. É claro que ele só conseguiu pronunciar poucas palavras depois de parar de rir.

- De novo assim? Gostou mesmo dessa roupa! – não disse que foram palavras inteligentes.

- A Lily me prendeu com elas!!! O que faço??? – sacudi ele.

- Calma, cara! – ele disse ainda prendendo o riso. – Mas por que quer tirar? Você está uma gracinha assim, Potty. – falou apertando minhas bochechas.

- Pare de brincadeiras, Almofadinhas.

- Desculpe...talvez se você se vestisse assim mais vezes, eu me acostumasse...

- Ok, valeu por nada. Vou procurar um amigo que se importe! – Sirius me irrita as vezes. Tudo bem que eu agiria da mesma forma, se fosse ao contrário, mas...isso não vem ao caso.

- Não peraí, Pontas. Vamos até o Remus.

Fomos a procura do amigo lobo. Ele estava sentado na biblioteca.

- De novo, Pontas? Tudo bem que as roupas são engraçadas...mas...usa-las diariamente...

- Aluado, cale a boca e me ajude.

- Ok. Até já imagino o que houve. Mas más notícias amigo: não sei um contra-feitiço.

* * *

**Nota: Olá, olá!**

**Eu quase esqueci de vocês hoje, rs... eram quase dez da noite quando lembrei que tinha que atualizar a fic!! **

**Bom, tá aí mais um capítulo...espero que achem divertido...não tenho muito o que comentar rsrs já que toda a minha imaginação está sendo usada para o final da fic (sim já estou no final \o/ e já pensei numa continuação...mas isso são projetos futuros...quem sabe?).**

**Ah! Vou fazer um propagandinha básica p/ minha amiguinha!!! **

**Leiam "Terapia Para Cães" de ZZZMoonLightZZZ!!! É muito engraçado...é com Sirius sendo o principal. Meu Maroto predileto **

**Agradecimentos:**

**ZZZMonnLightZZZ - Nossa...seus reviews são muito engraçados! Mas quem diria que eu iria receber reviews estrangeiros??? Em francês! Que chique rs. E mesmo você SEMPRE dizendo que não lembra o que eu escrevi, eu gosto de ver que pelo menos você lembra de mim (mas agora tem as prévias e seu cérebro assim, vai ser obrigado a lembrar ).**

**Thaty - Olá Thaty! Bom...é...com certeza não vai dar certo rsrs e vocês vão ver porque daqui para frente. Tchau Thaty. **

**MandyFreckles - que bom que gostou do capítulo passado...e agora o mistério dos patos e das cantigas foi desvendado. Espero que tenha gostado rsrs Ah! E eu também adorei imaginar ele daquele jeito...sempre imagino o Pato Donald no lugar de James Potter. **

**HalfBloodHannah - Uau. De onde você e a MandyFreckles tiram esses nomes difíceis?! Muito original, mas complicado rs . E também adorei saber que gosto do capítulo.**

**Beijinhos para todas.**

**Prévia para o próximo capítulo: Lily e James foram para uma detenção! Mas não é uma detenção normal...até porque a professora McGonagal não é uma bruxa que se possa chamar de "normal". Mas como será que os dois vão reagir quando souberem que essa detenção, vai ser mais como uma seção no psicólogo do que uma reles detenção? **


	6. Encontro romântico com McGonagal

Capítulo 6 – Encontro romântico com McGonagal.

Claro que eu não fui a aula na Segunda-feira. Eu não ia aparecer publicamente até que tirasse aquela blusa ridícula.

Tentei pôr uma blusa, casaco, tudo...por cima _daquilo_, mas nada adiantava! As letras eram tão fortes que apareciam por cima de qualquer coisa!

- Tem certeza Lily? Hoje tem o Bins. Você é a única que consegue prestar atenção em cada palavra, anotar, e mais: não dormir!!! – Chris me implorava.

- Não! A não ser que eu ache um contra-feitiço, não me movo daqui! – retruquei sem tirar os olhos de um dos vários livros que fiz as meninas trazerem da biblioteca.

- Tá, tá...mas acho que você está fazendo uma tempestade num copo d'água. – Chris revirou os olhos e saiu juntamente com Dai e Kath.

Ignorei o último comentário e fiquei por mais de duas horas ainda ali enfiada nos livros.

Após esse tempo, minhas pernas começaram a adormecer e fui obrigada a ser deslocada para fora da cama.

Comecei a pular pelo quarto para tentar fazer minhas pernas voltarem a me obedecer, mas como demorava resolvi dar uma volta pelo Salão Comunal.

Não ia ser uma looonga volta, mas ia ser bom esticar as pernas.

Estava eu a andar pela escada distraída e pode-se dizer até feliz, quando olho para os sofás perto da lareira e...a felicidade acaba...

- Ah não.

- Oi para você também, Lily... – James estava deitado no sofá ainda com a roupa que eu tinha posto nele. – Que coincidência! O que faz, uma menina tão estudiosa, aqui, matando aula?

- Não é da sua conta. – disse enquanto empurrava as pernas dele para fora do sofá para poder sentar-me. – Mas até parece que não sabe o motivo! – mostrei as letras e levantei a capa, o moletom, o outro casaco e as duas blusas deixando a vista a que ele havia feito para mim. – Como conseguiu? Não some por nada!

- Os Marotos tem seus segredos...como você acha que conseguimos tantas azarações por todos esses anos para o Seboso? – ele piscou um olho zombeteiro para mim. – Temos nossos mistérios...

- Hum... – olhando-o assim de perto, sem gritar, sem ninguém em volta para influenciar os estouros que dou e sem estar ocupada enforcando ele, até que...ele é hum...charmoso. Idiota, inútil, imbecil, egocêntrico...mas charmoso.

- O que está olhando? – ele sentou no sofá me olhando interessado.

- Agora quer invadir meus pensamentos também, Potter? – falei virando o rosto para a lareira antes que ele o visse muito rubro.

- Sabe Lily...por que não esquecemos as inúmeras brigas e guerrilhas e fazemos um tratado de paz...? Temporário! – acrescentou se aproximando fingindo indiferença e pôs o braço em volta dos meus ombros.

- Por que eu não estou interessada em acordos, _Potter. _– falei frisando bem o "Potter" e me levantei. – minhas pernas já estão despertas e desejam me encaminhar de volta para os livros. Tchau.

Subi quase correndo as escadas e bati forte a porta.

Não fiquei com tanta raiva de James, digo, Potter. Até porquê é meio difícil ficar zangada quando um garoto parecendo um pato dá em cima de você. É até hilário, de certo ponto de vista.

* * *

Depois de Lily fugir de mim correndo...de novo, deitei no sofá e fiquei pensando no que poderia fazer para tirar aquela droga de roupa.

Ouvi um grito de felicidade vindo de cima das escadas:

- Yes! Consegui! Achei!

- Espera...ela disse que ia "voltar para os livros". Será que ela achou um contra-feitiços? – falei comigo mesmo.

Subi as escadas devagar mas tinha esquecido do feitiço que protege o dormitório feminino e acabei escorregando pela escada que havia se tornado uma rampa.

Tentei pular por cima da escada dos garotos, mas a única coisa que consegui foi bater com o braço no chão.

- Au!

Tentei novamente, mas dessa vez, subir pelo corrimão. Obviamente cai e me machuquei novamente.

- Idiota! Afinal, sou um bruxo! – bati com minha mão na testa, peguei minha varinha e apontei para a porta do dormitório masculino. – _Accio _livro!

Sou realmente um completo infeliz. Ela havia dito "livros" e não que estava só com UM livro.

Ouvi fortes batidas contra a porta e a Lily gritando:

- Mas, por Merlin, o que é isso?! – de novo alguns estrondos. Provavelmente ela estava empurrando os livros para longe da porta (ou procurando algum...ou as duas opções). A porta se abriu e Lily saiu com um livro grande na mão. – Foi você, Potter?

- Eu... – se gritasse "accio livro" novamente, os livros iam vir todos em minha direção outra vez. Então sem pensar direito no que fazia, apontei a varinha para Lily e sorri. – _Accio_ Lily!

Na mesma hora, Lily veio voando, gritando e estacionou bem em cima de mim.

- James Potter! Mas o que você pensa que está fazendo?! – ela disse ainda deitada em cima das minhas costelas.

- Anh...respondo assim que conseguir respirar de novo...

Ela levantou, se endireitando, pegou o livro do chão e me ajudou a levantar.

- Obrigado. – ficamos em silêncio. Ela esperando uma explicação e eu uma desculpa. 

- E então...?

- Você conseguiu achar o contra-feitiço, né? – falei como quem não quer nada.

- E se tivesse achado? – ela levantou uma sobrancelha, e defendeu o livro atrás das costas.

Fiquei novamente com cara pensativa, e sem que ela esperasse, peguei aquele tijolo gigante e saí correndo.

- Potter! Me devolva isso já! – ela foi atrás de mim.

- Não! Preciso mais que você.

- Deixe de ser criança...devolva o meu livro! – ficamos correndo em volta do sofá. Mas quando vi que estava quase me alcançando, corri para a abertura do quadro e fui para fora do Salão Comunal.

Então, esta é a história da minha vida que contarei aos meus filhos: eu, com 17 anos, correndo por Hogwarts, vestindo uma roupa de marinheiro e uma blusa "propriedade exclusiva de Lily Evans", carregando um pesado livro, fugindo de minha namorada, - que por sua vez usava uma blusa com uma cantiga de roda – que passei 6 anos tentando conseguir ao menos um "olá" simpático.

Fugi em direção ao Salão Principal enquanto Lily gritava descabelada.

- Estamos matando aula, seu idiota! Se eu receber uma detenção por sua culpa eu te mato!

No meio do caminho tinha um Filch. Um Filch tinha no meio do caminho.

Sim. O nosso amável zelador, Filch, estava logo na frente da porta do Salão Principal. Mas eu estava tão rápido que não consegui parar e então...bom...o resto dá para imaginar: Filch no chão gritando que iria nos torturar até que suas mãos se cansassem, Lily – que também não conseguiu parar – tentando, em cima de mim, me enforcar, e o livro embaixo da minha cabeça, não ajudando nenhum pouco a deixar essa situação mais confortável.

Bem naquela hora o quarto tempo de aula acabou – herbologia – e vários alunos viram a aquela trágica cena.

Sabe, ultimamente, eu tenho me acostumado a pagar micos graças a minha ruiva.

- Potter! Me dê esse livro, droga! – Lily se levantou rapidamente, muito vermelha, ao mesmo tempo que eu levantava e escondia o livro atrás de mim, como ela tinha feito.

- Potter e Evans, parem com isso! Vou chamar o diretor. – Filch gritava inútil já que nós o ignorávamos.

- Me dê, Potter. A-go-ra... – foi assustadora a cara dela, mas ignorei e continuei a me afastar.

Ela então me "abraçou" para tentar pegar o que queria.

- Hum...sabe, acho que vou fazer isso mais vezes. – eu disse provocante.

- Nem pense nisso... – então ela conseguiu pegar o livro e o levantou bem alto, como seu eu não pudesse pegar! Há! – A-há!

Mas a felicidade não durou muito, pois McGonagal apareceu atrás dela, arrancando-o da mão de Lily.

- Senhorita Evans e senhor Potter. Me acompanhem, agora. E Filch, confisque esse objeto, até segunda ordem. Mantenha bem longe desses dois.

- Eu-vou-te-matar-Potter. – Lily sussurrou trincando os dentes.

* * *

- Muito bem. É muito vergonhoso alunos da minha casa se portando dessa forma! Primeiro todas as confusões desde que entraram nesse colégio, e agora esse ano está pior! Confusões em treino de quadribol, no Salão Principal, e hoje, além de novamente provocarem um alvoroço, ainda matam aula! – McGonagal estava mais vermelha do que eu. Só que ela de raiva e eu de vergonha E raiva. – Principalmente a senhorita, Evans! Logo nossa monitora! Monitora-chefe! – eu sabia! Eu sabia! Sempre sobra para mim.

- Desculpe, professora. Mas a Lily não...

- Quieto Potter! Você ainda não foi chamado a depor.

- Depor...? – mas James foi interrompido de novo. Mas espera...ele tinha tentado me defender?!

- Os senhores precisam me explicar o que está acontecendo...

- Bem... – James começou, mas novamente foi interrompido.

- Você não, Potter! Você já é um caso perdido.

- Mas, você disse "os senhores"! Eu acho que devo me incluir... – respondeu rindo, achando que McGonagal finalmente tinha enlouquecido com tantos anos de visita dele e de seus amigos.

- Calado! – ela disse séria.

- Professora, desculpe. É que estamos namorando, e ele é um péssimo namorado! Olha o que me fez vestir! – disse mostrando a blusa, por baixo de toda aquela roupa.

- Hum...vocês? Namorando? – disse, coçando o queixo. – Interessante...mas sempre achei o Potter um péssimo partido para qualquer garota decente! Como você aceitou isso, Lily? – ela usou meu primeiro nome? Hum...boa notícia então.

- Ei! Estão todas contra mim? O que eu fiz?! – James se fingiu de ofendido, sorrindo.

- Ca-la-do. – McGonagal cerrou os dentes, mas virou-se para mim novamente e sorriu. – Vamos filha. Conte seu problema. Sim! Porque você deve ter algum problema para estar com ele. – e sentou-se atrás de sua escrivaninha.

- Bem, eu não sei. Achei que talvez se desse uma chance a esse pobre coitado, que se arrastava aos meus pés durante anos, ele visse que nunca ia dar certo e desistisse. Mas ele se mostrou uma pessoa insensível, arrogante e machista! – peguei um lenço no meu bolso e fingi chorar. – Você não sabe o que eu vim sofrendo!!

James soltou um risinho com meu teatro. Só que, logo em seguida ficou sério depois do olhar de censura da Minerva.

- Querida, então...por que não termina?

- É "querida"...por que não termina? – James repetiu sorrindo.

Me aproximei de McGonagal e sussurrei.

- Pena. Eu não suporto ver as pessoas tristes por mim. Tenho esse problema. Não consigo terminar. Depois ele morre de depressão, e eu me sinto culpada!

- Então, que tal tentarmos fazer vocês se entenderem, invés de terminarem?

- Anh... – fiquei sem palavras. A última coisa que precisava é de ajuda para ficar namorando aquele...James!

- Perfeito! Concordo plenamente, Minerva! – James aproximou a cadeira dele mais da minha e passou o braço em volta de meus ombros.

- Não, não, não! Afastem-se. – ela então fez aparecer duas daquelas cadeiras deitadas que existem em escritórios de psicólogos. – Deitem e falem-me de seus problemas. Comecemos...

- Acho que eu tenho todo o direito de começar, né? – eu perguntei.

- Por que você?

- Já ouviu falar de "damas primeiro"?!

- Já ouviu falar de "ordem alfabética"? "J" vem antes do "L". – sério. Ele gosta de testar minha paciência.

- Mas "E" vem antes de "P". Dois pontos para mim. Eu começo. – falei encerrando o assunto, e antes que James pudesse falar algo mais, comecei: - Bem, primeiro de tudo vou falar sobre esse seu sério problema de querer aparecer...

- Espera...se é a sua vez, é para você falar, bem...sobre você! – ele exclamou ainda sorrindo divertido com a situação. Que raiva! Será que ele não se estressa por nada e leva tudo na brincadeira?!

- Mas eu não quero, Potter. Quero falar sobre sua pessoa.

- Hum...não sabia que queria tanto falar sobre mim...mas se esse é um desejo incontrolável seu, a vontade.

- Muito engraçado, senhor. Acontece, que tenho certeza que você tem muitos mais problemas a serem discutidos aqui do que eu. Minha vida é perfeita.

- Nossa! Não sabia que você era uma dessas minhas fãs ensandecidas que sabem tudo sobre minha vida! Mas prossiga, não quero te interromper... – ele falou como se não ligasse. Eu agradeci e quando ia continuar ele me interrompeu novamente. – e depois, iremos falar sobre um certo problema em dormir sozinha.

- Calado, Potter.

- ...da sua visita noturna...

- Já disse: calado!

- ...mês passado...

- Shhhhhhhhhh! – gritei em desespero.

- ...ao dormitório masculino...

- CALA A BOCA, POTTER OU EU TE MATO AGORA MESMO! – eu sei, eu sei. Normalmente sou uma pessoa zen e pacífica. Mas ele é o único ser ignóbil que me consegue fazer explodir!!! E eu tava calma. Só porquê me levantei, apontei uma varinha para aquele ser humano repugnante, gritava que nem uma louca e estava prestes a cometer um ato que me levaria direto a Azkabam, não quer dizer que eu havia perdido a calma! Jamais!

- ...e à mim. – Tá. Ele me estressou só um pouquinho...mas não era necessário a McGonagal me segurar e quase me amarrar na cadeira de volta. Mas o pior é que ela quis persistir ao assunto.

- Mas, interessante. Se estamos aqui para tratar do problema dos DOIS, então acho que devemos ouvir melhor essa história, não senhorita Evans?

Tentei discordar, bufando e tudo, mas James foi mais rápido. E antes que eu pudesse fazer alguma coisa para fugir daquela situação, ele falou calmamente.

- Sabe, sempre achei que ela gostava de mim por dentro, mas não queria dar o braço a torcer. – ele sorriu e me mandou um beijo. E depois continuou com um tom profissional: - Senhorita McGonagal...

- Senhorita...ora... – legal...agora ele estava flertando com a Minerva apenas para agrada-la...odeio esse Potter.

- Ora, mas como não? Tão jovem...só pode ser senhorita... – ela agradeceu e ele continuou: - Senhorita McGonagal, por acaso não é comprovado que sonhos é apenas uma forma de nosso subconsciente mostrar, vamos dizer assim, o que desejamos e não sabemos, na maioria das vezes?

- Sim, acho que sim. Mas onde quer chegar?

- Potter...eu lhe imploro...QUIETO!

- Então, devo entender, que o sonambulismo é, através de gestos, a demonstração dos nossos sonhos, ou seja: do que nós desejamos.

- Bom, realmente, eu não sou estudada nesse caso. Mas com o senhor falando dessa forma, até me parece correto.

- E provavelmente o é. Então quando uma linda ruiva, de olhos verdes, do sétimo ano, grifinória, que não há necessidade de dizermos quem é...

- Por favor... – falei irônica com os olhos faiscantes de ódio – não há necessidade, porque já é meio óbvio.

- Você acabou de se entregar, querida. – ele disse sorrindo. – Bem, quando LILY, invade o dormitório masculino no meio da noite, vai justamente em direção a MINHA CAMA e se deita AO MEU LADO...que conclusão a senhorita tiraria disso?

- As pessoas não pensam quando estão dormindo!!!!!!!!!!!! Eu não podia controlar o meu corpo...e provavelmente você me enfeitiçou!

- Há! Agora a culpa é minha, Evans? – ele sorriu triunfalmente. AHHHHHHHHHHHH QUE RAIVAAAAAA! – Aliás, quando você diz, ou melhor, grita – sim, porque você sempre grita comigo...não se preocupe eu não ligo – que "...só nos seus sonhos, Potter!", indiretamente está se referindo a você mesmo, querida...

- Ah, mas é agora que você me paga! – não deu para me controlar. Assim como quando tive ataques de sonambulismo naquele maldito dia, meu corpo não me obedeceu. Eu simplesmente pulei em direção a cadeira de James para acabar de uma vez por todas, com a existência dele. Mas ele instintivamente, pulou para longe e foi em direção à parede dos fundos do escritório. Não sei como devia estar minha expressão...devia estar mesmo assustadora já que o sorrisinho cínico sumiu para deixar um sorriso de pedidos de desculpa e medo.

- Hey, Lily. Calma...foi só uma brincadeira. Não tem mais ninguém ouvindo.

Novamente fui impedida por McGonagal. Que mulher chata!

- Bom, vamos acabar por hoje...seus nervos estão muito aflorados para continuarmos, senhorita...

- "Por hoje"? Como assim "por hoje"?! Vou ter que voltar aqui mais vezes para declarar mais coisas vergonhosas da minha vida íntima, só por que a SENHORA é fofoqueira?? – acho que estava tão nervosa, que não notei que estava gritando com uma professora, e que para piorar é uma vice-diretora!

- Vou fingir que não ouvi isso, senhorita Evans. E sim. Não se preocupem. Darei um prazo de uma semana. Se em uma semana esse castelo não voltar a paz – na medida do possível é claro, já que com os senhores Potter, Black, Remus e Pettgrew, aqui só quando se formarem teremos paz – irão voltar aqui, SIM, e iremos resolver isso. Não só com conversa, mas também como uma linda detenção. Estão dispensados.


	7. Pacto por uma causa maior

**Capítulo 7 – Pacto por uma causa maior.**

- Por que você disse aquilo?? Eu te pedi para não falar para ninguém! – eu e Lily nos encaminhávamos para o Salão Comunal, já que não adiantava mais tentarmos pegar alguma aula. – No dia em que eu acordei do seu lado, sem nem ter lembrado ir para lá, eu te pedi para manter segredo!

- Desculpe...na hora saiu. – falei me desculpando.

- Sabia que não dava para confiar em você, Potter. A única vez que eu te peço algo...que eu confio em você... – ela estava quase chorando. Mesmo! Mas provavelmente era de raiva. – Você me decepciona. – ela subiu as escadas indo para o dormitório feminino e ainda se virou para trás, antes de fechar a porta, e disse: - e ainda diz que me ama. Se namorássemos de verdade, eu nunca ia poder confiar em você.

Tentei falar algo para me desculpar, mas aquelas palavras me machucaram mais do que imaginei que faria, e percebi que errei. Foi a única chance que tive para mostrar a Lily quem eu era, que poderia me ter pelo menos como amigo, e falhei...

Sentei no sofá, cansado.

No silêncio daquele lugar, me lembrei da noite em que a Lily, toda inocente, se deitou na minha cama.

Acordei assustado, pensando que tinha estado bêbado e não me lembrava se tinha feito alguma besteira. Mas depois vi que era Lily. Nem bêbado faria algo contra ela.

Notei que ela dormia que nem um anjo, e passei quase a noite toda admirando ela dormindo e fazendo carinho em seus cabelos, desejando que algum dia ela, _consciente e por vontade própria_, estivesse ao meu lado daquele jeito. Nem que fosse só para ficar fazendo cafuné nela o tempo todo.

Ri quando lembrei disso e pensei: "O que aconteceu com você, James Potter? Virou um bobo romântico...".

Não sei quanto tempo fiquei ali, até que em alguma hora, Sirius, Remus e Peter chegaram.

- Olá, Pato Pontas! – Sirius sorriu. Mas vendo a minha cara ficou sério de novo. – Algum problema?

- Não é nada...só que...preciso fazer alguma coisa para a Lily se apaixonar por mim.

- De novo? Cara, você tem que superar isso... – Remus se sentou do meu lado. – Sabe, não quero te deixar pior, mas se você não conseguiu até hoje...

- Já sei onde você quer chegar. Não precisa continuar. Mas eu já disse que não vou desistir...não vou e não quero!

- Tá...mas agora, antes de mais nada, amanhã tem aula...você vai assim? – Sirius apontou para minha roupa.

- Lily descobriu um meio de tirar essas roupas, mas Filch confiscou o livro.

- Isso nunca foi problema para os Marotos. Vamos pegar de volta! – sorriu mostrando o Mapa do Maroto.

- Verdade! Mas antes...tenho que falar com a Lily. Mostrar a ela, como pedido de desculpas, que vou trazer de volta o livro.

- Pedido de desculpas?

- Longa história...

* * *

Levei a poltrona até a beira das escadas do dormitório feminino, peguei minhas roupas de cama e praticamente acampei ali. Uma hora Lily ia ter que descer. Uma hora ela ia ter fome.

A hora do almoço passou, a tarde se estendeu e nada. Pensei em tentar subir novamente, mas sabia que não ia dar certo.

Até que na hora do jantar, quando estava quase dormindo e morrendo de inanição, uma porta rangeu e eu abri um olho. Vi que era Lily e me escondi, para ela não voltar ao dormitório.

Lily passou pelo quadro da Mulher-Gorda e eu fui logo atrás dela.

- Desculpe, Lily!

Ela deu um grito de susto, depois que eu cheguei do nada e sussurrei no ouvido dela.

- Ah, é você... – ela disse calmamente(!!!) e com indiferença.

- Sim, sou eu. Olha eu... – para falar com ela estava meio complicado, já que estava andando rápido, e eu para acompanha-la tinha que correr de lado e falar. – eu...pode parar por favor?

- Não. Estou com fome. Preciso me alimentar.

- Tá bom... – eu ia espera-la sentar para poder falar.

Ficamos andando em silêncio um ao lado do outro, até que ela olhou para mim como se tivesse me visto pela primeira vez.

- Você ainda está aí?

- Eu disse que quero falar com você e vou!

Ela deu de ombros e continuou andando.

Chegamos no Salão Principal e se sentou. Sentei ao seu lado e fiquei olhando para ela. Até que ela não agüentou mais me ignorar e disse entre dentes:

- Sim, Potter?

- Vou resgatar o livro para você me perdoar.

- E quem disse que vou te perdoar, se você resgatar o livro? – ela falou pegando umas frutas em cima da mesa.

- Bom...vale a pena tentar, não é?

- Ok, James. Mas se eu o deixar tirar essa roupa, não vai ter mais graça, não é? – ela falou sorrindo, mas mais para ela mesma.

- Sim, mas você ainda quer tirar essa blusa, certo?

- Verdade.

- Então, vamos fazer um trato...paz até tirarmos essas coisas e depois voltamos a guerra...feito?

Ela ficou parada pensando nas possibilidades.

- Ok, Potter. Trégua.

- Para começar, é James... – falei sorrindo com a minha primeira vitória.

- Nem preciso dizer que é Lily...você não precisa de convite para me chamar intimamente...

- Hum...

- Sem gracinhas!!!

Como ela sabia no que eu estava pensando?

Lily mal conseguiu comer, já que tínhamos chegado atrasados. E eu não comi absolutamente nada.

Então, chemei-a para irmos até a cozinha.

- Você sabe como chegar lá, Po...James? – ela levantou me seguindo.

- Sim...sempre vou lá com Peter. Na verdade é o lugar onde ele sempre está quando não o achamos.

- Ok.

Nos aproximamos até onde ficava o quadro de frutas, e fiz cócegas na pêra.

O quadro se abriu e entramos na grande cozinha, lotada de elfos-domésticos correndo para lá e para cá, fazendo comidas deliciosas.

- Hey, Ürk. Como vai?

- Olá jovem Potter, o que gostaria de comer hoje? – o meu elfo predileto veio chiando sorridente, já com um grande bolo de chocolate na mão.

- Hoje quem vai decidir vai ser a madame aqui. – apontei para Lily.

- Olá, Ürk! Meu nome é Lily Evans. – Lily sorriu acariciando a cabeça do elfo que logo ruborizou.

- Prazer, jovem Evans...o que deseja?

- Qualquer coisa que não lhe dê trabalho. Pode ser esse bolo e já está bom.

Na mesma hora, Ürk trouxe uma mesa, colocou um simples pano, que provavelmente era onde os elfos-domésticos comiam, trouxe também duas cervejas amanteigadas, suco de abóbora, o bolo que Lily havia pedido e vários pães doces.

- Ürk, sente-se aqui conosco. Coma também.

- Jovenzinhos, muito bons. – e se sentou na mesa conosco, encabulado. – Bela jovem, senhor Potter. É sua namorada?

- Sim/Não – falamos ao mesmo tempo. Depois tentamos trocar, mas também não deu muito certo: - Não/Sim. – nos olhamos e falamos finalmente "Sim" em uníssono.

- Hum...jovens confusos...espere!! – Ürk sorriu batendo palma e se dirigiu a mim. – É dessa jovem que sempre falava? A sua ruiva estourada que um dia iria domar?

- Como é?? – Lily levantou uma sobrancelha. – "Domar"? Por acaso sou um animal, Potter?

- Lembre-se do trato... – falei tentando a acalmar.

- Tudo bem, James. – depois de comermos tudo, Lily virou-se para o elfo que ainda estava sorrindo e suspirou: - Bem, Ürk, obrigada por tudo, mas agora temos que ir. Boa noite. – deu um beijo em sua cabeça careca e se levantou. – Vamos?

- Vamos.

E caminhamos de volta para o dormitório.

- Vai a aula amanhã? – Lily se dirigiu a mim.

- Não sei...sabe que já estou acostumado a faltar aulas...mas por outro lado...você não percebeu mas hoje saímos em publico, e assim.

- Verdade! Bom, eu vou. Não dá para ter mais um dia como hoje. Mas sabe que sou Monitora, certo James? Quer dizer, posso te dar uma detenção.

- Mas a senhorita não é mais tão bom exemplo...esqueceu que matou aula, respondeu a vice-diretora...?

- Já entendi...nossa...você não tem humor? – e subiu de volta para o dormitório, me deixando rindo.

* * *

Mais um dia se passou. Mais um dia de inferno.

Tudo bem que eu não estava tão patética como James, mas mesmo assim, não é muito interessante andar por Hogwarts como uma cantiga de roda trouxa na sua blusa, certo?

Bem, em todo caso, fui a aula só com aquela blusa mesmo. Para que ia me encher de roupa se não ia adiantar?

Estava sentada ao lado de Christine, e Daiana estava na frente com uma cadeira vaga.

Engraçado...Kathleen nunca falta a aula.

- Onde está Kathleen? – cutuquei Dai para perguntar sussurrando.

- Eu não sei. Estranho, né? Ela não costuma matar aula... – ela disse dando de ombros e olhando para frente em disfarce.

- Será que tem algo a ver com Os Marotos? Nenhum deles está aqui também. – Chris também entrou na conversa.

- Não sei. James disse que não ia vir mesmo, Remus deve estar em outra aula. Ele não faz Ensino de Trouxas, e Peter...bem...ele é peso morto. – eu disse.

- Hum...James? – Chris sorriu. – Cadê o Potter?

- Foi passear... – falei ignorando a brincadeira.

- Será que ela está com o Sirius?! – Daiana virou bruscamente para trás assustada. – Será que finalmente...?

- Não sei...quer dizer, ele sempre falta aula, e às vezes ela só está passando mal, ou acordou tarde. Afinal, quando viemos para a aula hoje, ela ainda estava dormindo... – respondi pensativa.

- É...depois vamos atrás dela e perguntamos. – Chris disse.

- Eu...não vou poder... – falei ruborizando.

- O que? Por que? – Dai se virou de novo para a gente.

- Eu tenho que encontrar o James.

- Uhhhhhhh. – as duas falaram sorrindo.

- Quer dizer que vai ter um encontro às escuras em pleno 12:30, com o menino que até ontem você desprezava?

- Não vou me encontrar com ele, Christine. Vou ver como a gente pode conseguir o livro de volta. E SÓ ISSO.

- Com licença, senhoritas. Mas poderiam me explicar sobre a Revolução de 42 que trouxas e bruxos travaram durante dez anos, quando fomos descobertos por eles pela segunda vez depois da Idade Média? – o professor olhava para gente com um ar cansado.

- Hum...foi uma revolução que durou dez anos entre trouxas e bruxos em 1842, pela segunda vez depois da Idade Média.

- Muito engraçada, senhorita Pecker. Dez pontos a menos para a Grifinória.

- Ele precisava ter falado meu sobrenome?? – Christine sussurrou emburrada.

* * *

Nota: Olá!!! Bem, como eu expliquei num review que eu mandei para mim mesma, rs, (mas não sei se vocês leram) meu computador tinha se revoltado contra a minha pessoa e resolveu que não queria ligar...que queria férias de mim. Mas agora já voltou ao normal e aqui estou eu!

Espero que tenham gostado desse e do capítulo anterior. Agradeço todos os comentários.

E agora tenho uma notícia: já acabei a fic e comecei uma continuação dela! E já que eu já to garantida por já ter terminado a fic, e assim não correr o perigo de atrasar as atualizações, agora vou atualizar toda sexta em vez de 15 em 15 dias!

Então, até a próxima sexta!

Beijos!

**Prévia do Próximo Capítulo: ****Lily e Os Marotos resolvem resgatar o livro confiscado e se livrar daquelas roupas inconvenientes. Mas distrair Filch e Madame Nora não é tão fácil assim...será que isso vai dar em mais uma detenção (para desespero de Lily)? Próximo capítulo: " Em Busca Do Livro Perdido". **

OBS: Eu não sei se vocês notaram, mas tem nomes de capítulos que são baseados em filmes...a partir desse cap. é que tem mais coisas assim...será que vocês conseguem descobrir quais são? rs


	8. Em Busca Do Livro Perdido

**Capítulo 8 – Em Busca Do Livro Perdido.**

Saí da aula e fui direto encontrar James (hey! Estou me acostumando a chama-lo assim! Isso não é bom sinal...).

Ele estava no jardim de Hogwarts, perto do lago, de baixo de uma linda árvore que eu adorava ler em paz e calmamente, até não conseguir mais ter esses momentos por causa dele... ou seja: há 5 ou 6 anos que eu não fico ali. Seis anos! Ele me roubou seis anos de convivência com minha amiga árvore!

Em todo caso, não preciso dizer que ele se iluminou quando me viu.

- Olá Lily! Que surpresa te ver...

- Surpresa? Você me chamou aqui!

- Ás vezes acho que você precisa ir para um spa. Sempre tão estressada, na defensiva e sem senso de humor... – ele sorriu me acompanhando com os olhos, enquanto eu sentava ao seu lado.

- Por causa de quem será...? – falei com uma expressão pensativa, como se realmente tentasse me lembrar do culpado.

- Oh! Ironia! Isso você conhece bem, não?

- Claro...minha vida é uma eterna ironia... – estava me referindo mesmo a minha vida. Afinal, estava eu, após seis anos de separação da árvore, sentada bem ali com a pessoa que fez eu me divorciar dessa amizade.

Ele sorriu. Hum...nunca tinha notado que tinha um sorriso tão bonito...

- Ok, James. Vamos tratar de negócios. Afinal, já perdi 5 minutos aqui...tempo é dinheiro! Tic tac, tic tac!

- Do que você está falando? – ele riu de novo.

- Não sei...é só para você ir mais rápido.

- Bem...estava pensando em ir pegar O livro hoje. Eu vou sozinho, ou vai me acompanhar?

- Acho que a dois é mais fácil, não? Não que eu queira quebrar mais uma regra... – falei emburrada pensando no quanto de uma menina má eu já tinha me tornado. – E a culpa é sua por eu estar me tornando uma delinqüente...se meus pais me arrastarem para uma colônia de recuperação de trombadinhas, eu te arrasto junto.

Ele gargalhou bem alto.

- Então eu devo ganhar um prêmio se isso acontecer! Consegui fazer uma certinha chata, ficar com uma alma virada para as trevas.

- Ei! Eu não sou chata! E nem certinha! Tá... – reformulei – eu não sou chata...

- AGORA não...

- Então você, o grande rebelde de Hogwarts, gosta de uma certinha chata...

- Fazer o que? Nem tudo é perfeito...afinal: o amor é cego...

- Ah valeu! Então não sou digna do amor de James Potter?! – virei emburrada! O que?! Eu me senti ofendia, ta?

Rir, rir, rir. É só o que esse Coringa sabe fazer.

- Enfim! Vai comigo, né?

- Vou.

- Ótimo. Hoje às 8 horas vá no dormitório masculino para a gente dar uns toques finais no plano e ir rumo à nossa missão.

Ótimo! Era só para isso?

Para que então tive que ir até lá, só para dizer: "Ok, James. Eu vou invadir a sala do Filch hoje a noite com você."?! Garoto estranho...

* * *

Sirius, Remus, Peter e eu, estávamos reunidos em círculo, em volta do Mapa do Maroto, a espera de Lily às cinco para as oito. 

O Mapa mostrava que ela andava para lá e para cá em seu dormitório. Parecia nervosa.

Até que finalmente, seus passos se dirigiram para onde estávamos e a ouvimos no outro lado da porta.

Ela entrou e foi muito engraçado. Caímos todos na risada e piorou depois que ela fez cara de inocente perguntando o porquê de estarmos tão "animadinhos".

- Lily! Para que isso?! Você acha que vai a alguma missão secreta ou algo do tipo, 007? – ri enquanto dava mais uma olhada em sua roupa.

Lily estava toda de preto, calças, blusa, meia, botas, luvas e touca! Tinha pintado o rosto com duas listras pretas de cada lado, como se fosse a uma guerra.

- Ué...estou camuflada para a noite...não quero ser pega.

- Lily...isso só serve para lugares escuros, e esse castelo é muito bem iluminado. E outra coisa: temos duas armas que despensa tudo isso. O Mapa e... – peguei um pacote de dentro do meu malão e o abri - ...minha Capa de Invisibilidade. Além do mais, quero ver algo chamar mais atenção do que esses seus cabelos cor de fogo...

- Ótimo...então desisto. Você é O Cara. Me diz o que fazer e eu obedeço... – e se sentou do meu lado esperando eu explicar o plano.

- É o seguinte: vamos no esgueirar debaixo da capa até a sala do Filch, Peter vai fazer nosso querido zelador sair da sala, e Remus e Sirius vão se sacrificar por nós...

- Sacrificar?

- Vão chamar atenção dele para longe, e provavelmente vão levar uma detenção. Eu disse que não era necessário, mas eles disseram querer ser úteis. E finalmente, nós. Enquanto esperamos eles levarem Filch para bem distante, entramos e acho que não será difícil achar um livro daquele tamanho. Confere?

- Só isso? – Lily olhou para nós abismada. – Quer dizer, na teoria parece bem simples...

- E É simples. Vamos. Todos os alunos já estão nos quartos agora.

Começou.

Peter se transformou no seu animago e Sirius e Remus foram andando do nosso lado. Mas Lily e eu estávamos debaixo da capa.

- Ele é um rato?! – Lily falou de olhos arregalados.

- Sim. Somos animagos. Sirius é um cachorro e eu um veado, mas prefiro ser chamado de cervo, por favor.

- Um o que?! – ela perguntou rindo muito alto.

- Não entendi o motivo do riso...cervo é um animal muito valoroso, corajoso... – resmunguei.

- Aham...sei... – ela olhou para mim e quando me viu com a cara séria, voltou a rir mais ainda. – Então, finalmente consegui achar algo que o deixe nervoso, James?!

- Quem disse que estou nervoso? – falei dando de ombros.

- E o Remus. Ele é o que?

- Hum...longa história. Agora não tem tempo.

E não tínhamos mesmo.

Já estávamos em frente a porta da sala e cada um começou seu serviço.

Peter entrou por debaixo da porta e ouvimos um grito de Filch de dentro da sala.

- Ratos em Hogwarts! Era só que me faltava! Odeio ratos! – ele abriu a porta, e enquanto gritava com Peter, com sua boca tremendo, bramia uma vassoura no alto da cabeça, e corria em círculos atrás do nosso pobre amigo.

Mas parecia que nunca ia sair de frente de sua sala, por mais que Peter saísse correndo para longe. Ele só queria afastar o rato de suas coisas. Então notei que realmente Sirius e Remus seriam necessários.

- Ei Remus...quantos Filchs será que são necessários contra dois alunos?

- Vocês! O que estão fazendo fora da cama?! – Filch foi em direção a eles o mais rápido que podia.

- Viemos visitar sua gatinha...ela é uma graça! – e Remus mostrou na sua mão uma Madame Nora desesperada por morder e arranhar todos os seus dedos.

- Soltem ela!! Soltem a Madame Nora! – falou com uma voz em tom choroso.

A gata se enraiveceu por vez, e mordeu a mão de Remus que pegou sua varinha e a levantou contra "Norinha".

- Ai! Sua gata desgraçada... _Leviocorpus. _– Madame Nora começou a flutuar e miar bem alto.

- Vocês vão pagar por isso!! – e então os quatro (Sirius, Remus, Filch e Madame Nora) sumiram numa corrida alucinante pelo castelo em plena noite.

- É a nossa deixa... – sussurrei para Lily e entramos correndo no escritório.

Tiramos a capa e trancamos a porta.

- Onde vamos procurar primeiro? – Lily sussurrou olhando em volta.

- Em lugares óbvios...gavetas, por exemplo, são meio inúteis para guardar aquele tijolo super desenvolvido.

- Não?????? Sério Potter???? Não subestime minha inteligência!

Ficamos quase uns 20 minutos procurando em todo o canto. Começamos a olhar até em lugares impossíveis como em cima das lamparinas.

- Nossa...ele tá demorando...estão fazendo um bom trabalho... – sussurrei. Mas mal acabei de completar a frase e ouvi o baque forte do andar de Filch. – Droga! Eu e minha língua! Rápido! Temos que achar, AGO...

- ACHEI!!!!!!!! - Lily estava agachada no chão. Me abaixei rápido e olhei também. Eu não acredito que ele estava usando como calço (base para não deixar bamba alguma coisa) de uma grande estante.

Como Filch já estava perigosamente próximo da porta, puxei sem cuidado e muito rápido, o que, como tudo que eu estou fazendo esse ano, virou um derradeiro desastre.

A estante começou a balançar forte, até que caiu para frente fazendo um estardalhaço gigante de vidros quebrados.

Lily estava a um minuto bem ali na frente, mas eu mais que ligeiro a puxei para longe, o que resultou numa queda dela em cima de mim.

- Isso está virando rotina...se eu acabar vivo esse ano, juro que tento manter distância de você...ou pelo menos não te fazer sentar em meus órgãos vitais. – falei com grande esforço.

Todo essa confusão apressou Filch até a porta e logo ela estava tentando ser aberta.

Não sei por qual milagre de Merlin ele demorou a abrir, mas também não fiquei sentado no chão com pernas de chinês esperando para descobrir.

Levantei rápido derrubando minha ruivinha no chão. Apanhei o livro, apanhei a capa e apanhei a Lily e conseguimos nos ocultar na nossa salvação.

- Mas que diabos é isso?! Minhas coisas...! Ou foi Pirraça, ou foram aqueles alunos malditos! Mas alguém vai ter que pagar...ah se vai!

E continuou praguejando, provavelmente durante toda a noite, mas Lily e eu estávamos mais preocupados com nós mesmos, se é que me entendem...

Corremos de volta ao Salão Comunal onde os outros estavam nos esperando.

- E aí? Conseguiram? Espero que sim...não faço mais isso por uma semana! – Sirius falou depois que nos viu saindo da capa.

- Sim!!! – sorri divertido mostrando o livro.

- Isso foi tão divertido!!! – Lily se jogou no sofá, mas depois olhando nossas expressões de incredibilidade, tentou concertar: - Anh...quer dizer...muito arriscado! Hum...mudando de assunto...James, vão perceber que fomos nós, pois depois de tudo arrumado, Filch vai notar que o livro sumiu. E mesmo que não perceba...ele vai pensar que foram Sirius e Remus. Não podemos deixa-los levar culpa disso também.

- Não se preocupe...depois de tirar essa coisa ridícula, não me importo de levar total culpa. – sentei ao seu lado e falei cansado – Vai fazer o feitiço agora?

- Tudo bem... – tirou sua varinha do bolso e folheou o livro. – Ops...acho que me enganei, não era aqui que tinha o contra-feitiço...

- O QUE??????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!! – nós quatro gritamos exasperados.

- Calma...estou só brincando... – ela riu.

- Acho que você não está sendo uma boa companhia para ela, Pontas.

Também estou começando a desconfiar disso, Almofadinhas... – e deitei minha cabeça cansada no encosto da poltrona.

* * *

**Nota: que irritante é o meu pc!!! Eu estava escrevendo a nota quando ele teve a audácia de me desafiar e resolveu (mais uma das milhares vezes) travar o world.  
Eu já estava na prévia!!!!!!! AHHHHHHHHH  
Mas...relaxa...  
Oie!  
Desculpem estar atualizando tarde, mas é que eu estava supostamente estudando química (digo "supostamente" pois eu fingia estudar, enquanto, na verdade, eu dividia meu tempo entre ver tevê e ler meu livro do Harry Potter 7!!!!!!!!!!!!).  
Mas agora estou aqui, e vou responder a todos...  
Ah...não sei se perceberam, mas meu Remus foge um pouco do comum das fics...normalmente ele é o mais certo e quieto e estudioso do grupo...mas como eu acho isso chato, eu o ponho sempre como Sirius e James (não tanto quanto eles, mas perto). Notarão melhor isso mais para frente.**

**Comentários:  
Naty Weasley - que bom que está gostando da fic, fico honrada em saber ainda mais que é a sua primeira J/L que lê...espero que eu não te decepcione.  
MandyFreckles - "Você é a melhor"!!! Nossa! Fiquei emocionada...juro! Apesar de achar que você está exagerando ". Meus títulos baseados em filmes só aperecem mais para frente mesmo...por isso que você não achou muitos! rs  
Ah! E fui na sua página do ff pra ler fics suas mas...não tinha nenhuma...quando tiver avisa.  
ZZZMoonLightZZZ - Olá! Ah...prometo que mais para frente irei escrever mais na fic...mas sabe como é...escola...harry potter 7...tevê...dormir...fica difícil...  
HalfBloodHannah - Valeu! Também fui na sua página. Menina, você tem muita fic. Pena que grande maioria está em inglês e eu sou uma negação nessa área...mas nas férias, quando o cárcere que é o colégio acabar (até que chegue o ano que vem), eu leio, ok?  
Paola - Bem vinda você! Obrigada por estar gotsnado. Volte sempre. (nossa...me senti agora um maitre de restaurante).**

**Bem,quase que a preguiça bate e eu não escrevo a prèvia...mas vai lá:**

**Prévia do próximo capítulo: Toda guerra tem sempre aqueles momentos que parecem serem mais calmos...mas normalmente esse tempo é gasto apenas para criar mais planos. E por que sempre continuam insistindo que Lily gosta de James??? Mais que coisa...hum...será que existe realmente algo??  
Próximo capítulo: "Tudo que vai, volta" (não me perguntem o porquê do título...tinha uma razão, mas esqueci).**


	9. Tudo que vai,volta

Capítulo 9 – Tudo que vai...volta.

- Nunca achei que ia gostar tanto de usar novamente esse uniforme! – James falou vindo em minha direção depois da primeira aula de manhã.

- Sim! É muito bom não sair andando com uma musiquinha ridícula em você como um farol no meio de uma tempestade.

- Ora, não era tão ruim assim. Quer dizer, não comparado a mim, certo?

- Então você admite que minhas idéias são muito mais originais e humilhantes? – sorri com ar de triunfo.

- Não. Só que eu sou uma boa alma e não quis que você se ridicularizasse demais. – ele deu de ombros. – Lily, eu sou James Potter, um dos Marotos...SE eu quisesse humilha-la iria ser incrivelmente fácil. Num piscar de olhos.

- O que?! Há! Até parece...você não tem imaginação. Essa é a única explicação e ponto.

- Ok, acredite no que quiser. Acontece, Lily querida – e ele sorriu abertamente quando viu minha careta – você é uma chantagista emocional...se eu tento ser bonzinho com você, você diz que é melhor que eu...

- Bonzinho?

- ...mas se eu faço algo que realmente é digno de aplausos, você me ataca com unhas e dentes, literalmente, grita, e faz eu me sentir a pior pessoa do mundo.

- Isso então significa que eu realmente sou a melhor. A psicologia é a melhor arma. Meu cérebro é poderoso... – falei sorrindo e massageando minha testa. – e você é fraco.

- Sim, sou fraco. – ele falou olhando para frente enquanto nos dirigíamos em direção a Floresta Proibida para a aula de Trato de Criaturas Mágicas.

- A-há! Confessou. – sorri.

- Sim, sou fraco... – ele continou. – Você é a minha fraqueza, Lily.

Fiquei ruborizada, mas fiz cara de deboche e ri.

- Que clichê, Potter... – mas foi a única coisa que consegui falar durante todo o trajeto. Até que ele riu ao perceber que eu estava encabulada, e mudou de assunto:

- Então vamos voltar a guerra ou quer continuar na paz eterna? – ele perguntou ainda sem me olhar.

- Cansou de estar de bem comigo? – finalmente consegui dizer algo!

- Começo a sentir falta dos berros e das brigas...é divertido para os dias de tédio.

- Não seja por isso...se namorarmos de verdade um dia prometo continuar berrando... – Oh-oh. O que eu disse???????? Do que eu estava falando?! "Se namorarmos de verdade"????!!!!! Eu estava tão absorta em pensamentos, e ele estava sendo tão diferente do Potter de antes, estava legal, parecendo uma pessoa amiga e normal, que eu esqueci _com quem_ eu estava falando...

- O que você disse? – ele parou e ficou com _aquele_ sorriso.

- Eu? Eu disse alguma coisa?! – falei vermelha e andando mais rápido, quase correndo.

- Você quer namorar comigo de verdade, Lily?! – e ele veio correndo tentando me acompanhar.

- Não!! Eu nunca disse isso...falei brincando!! – e comecei a aumentar os passos.

- Não me pareceu brincadeira. – ele também ficou mais rápido.

- Mas foi...se você não sabe diferenciar uma brincadeira da realidade, então você é um idiota! – e quando dei por mim, estava eu e ele numa corrida em círculo pelos terrenos de Hogwarts.

E ficamos assim por mais ou menos dez minutos, até que a professora saiu da Floresta onde estava com os outros alunos e gritou:

- Hey! Querem fazer o favor de parar de brincar de correr e virem para a aula?!

Continuei correndo mas dessa vez em direção onde estavam todos, enquanto James, droga..Potter, ia andando calmamente e sorrindo (como sempre), mas agora mais radiante.

* * *

Tentei evita-lo durante todo o dia e, juro que não sei o motivo, meu humor ficou totalmente desagradável. 

- O que está acontecendo, Evans? – Kathleen sentou-se a minha frente na hora do almoço, juntamente com Christine e Daiana. – Primeiro fica de bem e andando por todo o castelo colada no Potter como velhos amigos, e agora fica ignorando sua existência e sua cara está mais azeda do que quando ele te irritava.

- Eu que pergunto, McQueen. Onde esteve? Andou sumida... – tentei mudar de assunto.

- Eu? Hum...estávamos falando de você... – hum...tenho a ligeira impressão que ela também estava querendo evitar algo.

- Mas agora o assunto é você...

- Olha, é impressionante como a conversa está evoluindo animadoramente, mas nenhuma de vocês está fazendo muito sentido. Lily e Kath, somos suas amigas e temos o direito de saber o que está acontecendo com vocês! – Chris falou com Daiana concordando ao seu lado.

- É...por que tantos segredos? Eu estou mais interessada em saber a história de Kath, para falar a verdade...a Lily eu já sei o motivo...

- Sabe?! – eu, Kath e Chris falamos ao mesmo tempo.

- Claro! E vocês também. Ela está gostando de James...

- EU O QUE?! QUEREM PARAR DE INSITIR NISSO!!!!!!!! EU-NÃO-GOSTO-DO-POTTER! – falei, como deu para perceber, muito irritada.

- Lily, conta outra...é _óbvio _que você gosta dele. Vocês nasceram um para o outro.

- Cala a boca, Kathleen. – levantei com muita raiva e fui em direção ao Potter que estava distante, junto com seus amigos azarando Snape...como sempre.

- Olá, Lily...resolveu parar de...AI! – empurrei ele na parede – Anh...tente controlar esse seus instintos selvagens contra mim...está começando a me deixar cicatrizes.

- Bom Potter...não estava sentindo falta?

- Bem, de fato...

- Então pronto. A partir de agora voltamos a relação Evans/Potter e não mais Lily-amiguinha-James, ok?

- Sabe, até que não me sinto tão frustrado...pelo menos como você acabou de dizer, de certo modo há uma relação entre nós. – ele sorriu. Revirei os olhos e o soltei saindo dali.

* * *

- Você não parece estar tão mal por ela ter voltado a te detestar, Pontas. – Sirius olhou estranho para mim. Acho que pela visão de todos eu tenho sérios problemas e preciso de tratamento psiquiátrico. Bom, concordo que não sou o tipo de cara que se possa chamar de normal. 

- E não estou. Sei que se ela está assim, tem algum motivo.

- Sim, você provavelmente a irritou como sempre. – Aluado falou cansado das repetições.

- Para falar a verdade, ela se irritou com ela mesma...

- Como assim? Sério cara, você não precisa de remédios especiais? – Almofadinhas falou com ar preocupado.

- Ela praticamente confessou que me ama...! – sorri orgulhoso da notícia.

- Impossível! – Remus.

- Delírio! – Sirius.

- Grunch...! – Peter. Ele estava mastigando um pedaço de queijo, mas provavelmente se estivesse com a boca vazia teria dito algo inútil mesmo.

- Tá...não foi exatamente com as palavras "eu te amo", nem com "garoto, tô gostando de você" ou muito menos "hey, hey, grande Potter...eu sinto algo por você, será que rola algo?". Até porque ela não falaria assim...mas em todo caso... – às vezes eu acho que sou autista. – ela falou algo que deu a entender.

- Sei...hum...James...você não quer dormir um pouco? Parece que está cansado...

- Mas que droga, Almofadinhas! Eu não sou louco! Vou explicar melhor...

Depois de finalmente conseguir fazer meus amigos entenderem que eu não precisava passar uns dias de "relaxamento" nos St. Mungus, fui para nossa terceira aula e aproveitar para me preparar, pois logo as surpresas da Lily iriam voltar.

* * *

**Nota: Olá! Acabei de descobrir que não vou ficar de férias tão cedo...estou de recuperação. Mas tudo bem, não vou deixar de postar aqui. Isso eu prometo. **

**Espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo. Eu particularmente gosto da parte que a Lily e o James estão correndo que nem loucos pelos terrenos de Hogwarts. **

**ANA! Eu não acredito que você saiu para dormir 8:30 da noite e não postou a fic!!! Eu vou te matar! E se a fic foi postada na sexta mesmo foi porque aconteceu algum milagre e eu consegui posta-la eu mesma...se não, bom, vocês já sabem o porquê do atraso. **

**Agradecimentos:**

**MandyFreckles - Obrigada pelos elogios...E não precisa se envergonhar! Você tem que ter coragem sim. Em primeiro lugar você não tem que postar fics para os outros gostarem e sim porque VOCÊ gosta. Obrigado pelo fofa . " você também é rs (só para constar pessoal: adoro elogios...rs mas quem não gosta certo?). E uma coisa: não precisava ter feito uma página no ff para ler fics e mandar reviews...era só entrar no site. E eu já acabei de ler Hp 7 sim...quando eu comprei o livro (um mês antes de sair rs) eu já tinha lido na net. E boa sorte no col, você também. **

**NatyWeasley - Obrigada pelo "Boa Sorte" de vocês! Funcionou! Fui bem na prova de química. Ah! E eu adoro também James e Lily. Gosto mais do Sirius, mas o problema é que ele nunca tem um casal fixo, já que a J.K. fez o probrezinho solteirão. Mas...hum...ah! E eu vi que você adora O Ron e a Mione né? Eu também a-do-ro o Ron! Já a Hermione...bom...acho ela chata, mas tudo bem rs. E espero que continue lendo a fic sim! **

**ZZZMoonLightZZZ - você nunca lembra...vai me deixar em depressão...tudo bem que você sempre elogiou muito meu James (e isso sempre me emocionou muitíssimo), mas nunca lembra dos capítulos. Chata. Vê se pelo menos lê meus comentários ou as prévias. Assim você lembra rs. E ESCREVE MAIS NA SUA FIC!**

**HalfBloodHannah - SPOILLER DO HP 7! QUEM NÃO LEU, NÃO LEIA O COMENTÁRIO (se quiser)! **

**Eu li o livro e fiquei com muita raiva da J.K. Na verdade, desde que ela matou o Sirius que eu passei a sentir raiva dela. E ainda mais nesse livro!!! Ela mata na mais nada menos que 8 personagens!!!! Acabou geral com os Marotos e com a nova geração de Marotos também (os gêmeos Weasleys)! Eu chorei muito! E ela acabou também com a minha última esperança do Sirius voltar...que triste. E você? O que achou?**

**Prévia do próximo capítulo: Mais uma detenção para o nosso pobre casal Lily e James. Assim Lily não vai aguentar! Ainda mais depois de saber qual vai ser o seu castigo. A McGonagal enlouqueceu e parece que resolveu pôr como objetivo de sua vida juntar eles. Como será que eles vão reagir? Próximo capítulo: Quatro Garotos e Uma Detenção (mais uma). **

**Título baseado em outro filme...sabem me dizer qual?**

**Beijos.**


	10. Quatro Garotos e Uma Detenção

**Capítulo 10 – Quatro Garotos e Uma Detenção. (Mais Uma)**

Já se passou três dias de paz...ou seja, quase metade para eu conseguir ganhar...ou perder.

Aliás, estou começando a ficar com medo.

Como disse, se passaram três dias e nada da Lily surgir com um dos seus planos estranhos...por isso acho que o que ela tá tramando dessa vez, vai ser assustador!

Ou talvez não...talvez ela só esteja mantendo esse clima para me deixar louco.

E está conseguindo...

Ando pelos corredores olhando em volta que nem um paranóico, criei senhas com Sirius, Remus e Peter para ter certeza que são eles mesmo, e não a Lily com a Poção Polissuco, olho constantemente o Mapa do Maroto...afinal, ela pode chegar por trás e me jogar da escada, certo?

Mas até agora nada...

Resolvi então aquelas 8 horas da manhã, perambular por aí e ver se descubro algo, até que o Slug venha me pôr para dentro da sala de aula.

Saltitante eu andava (com medo de haver buracos cavados a noite pela Lily) quando cheguei próximo à sala de McGonagal e ouvi uma conversa (não foi de propósito! Sério! Tenho culpa se Filch estava aos berros??) entre ela e nosso adorável e amigo do coração, Filch.

- A Madame Nora sumiu!!!! Tenho certeza que foi por causa daqueles demônios!! Os malditos Black e Lupin! Primeiro há três dias, eles torturam minha gata, me fazem correr por toda Hogwarts atrás deles – e você sabe como eu fico atacado da asma nessa época do ano – e quando chego no meu escritório...BUM!!!!!!!!!! – esse "bum" ele fez tão alto que a McGoanagal até parou de ignora-lo e fez olha-lo com atenção, e descobrir a tempo do que ele estava falando. – Minha belíssima estante de Mogno caída no chão!!!

- Filch...mas o que a sua gata desaparecida tem a ver com esse acontecimento?

- O que tem a ver?! O que tem a ver?! Você por acaso sabia que não é só humanos que ficam estressados?! Madame Nora tem sérios problemas de estresse e do coração. Ela não pode ter essas emoções! O pêlo começa a cair...os olhos ficam fundos... – ah legal...ele começou a diagnosticar os problemas de uma gata! – e ela entra em depressão! Ela deve ter fugido por causa disso!

- Ela é uma gata, Filch...gatos são independentes e gostam de fugir por aí de vez em quando. – McGonagal suspirou cansada, apertando os olhos com os dedos. – Logo ela estará de volta.

- Eu conheço a minha gata!! Isso é estresse! Se ela morrer de um ataque cardíaco um aluno também morre!

- Senhor Filch, queira por favor se controlar! E nunca mais ameace a vida de um estudante! – pela primeira vez, desde que começou essa conversa, a vi atenta.

- Desculpe. Mas, fazem três dias que essas coisas aconteceram, eu sei os culpados, e nada foi feito!

- Tudo bem, tudo bem. Se isto vai lhe fazer feliz – disse Minnie, e acrescentou no final baixinho – e me deixar ter uma vida mais alegre...ótimo. Falarei com os senhores Black e Lupin...satisfeito? – ela disse entredentes enquanto se levantava.

- Muito! – ele sorriu! Muito dramático, me senti num filme de terror.

Saí dali antes que ela me visse espio...hum...andando por ali perto, e corri até a aula de poções.

Entrei correndo e olhei em volta. Só havia um lugar: do lado de Lily. 

- Então resolveu dar o ar de sua graça, senhor Potter? – Tenho a ligeira impressão que Slug me odeia.

- Desculpe professor...assuntos...hum...confidenciais.

- Sei sei.

- Só pode ser maldição, né? Por que logo do meu lado?? Por que Daiana foi passar mal hoje? - Lily sussurrou mais para ela do que para mim.

- Hum...humor normal, nada diferente em você. Que bom! Não corro risco de vida. – falei dando meu sorriso. Mas invés de revirar os olhos e continuar resmungando, ela apenas sorriu com ar de mistério. Sério! O que está acontecendo com todos? Por que até as mais imprevisíveis pessoas estão alegrinhas e distribuindo sorrisos?!

- Será James? – algo naquele "James" me causou arrepios. Suave demais. Mas antes que eu pudesse perguntar o que aquilo tinha significado, alguém bateu na porta e McGonagal entrou.

- Desculpe, Slug. Tenho que chamar dois alunos para ter uma "conversinha".

- Tudo bem, Minerva. – e Slug olhou para mim com um ar de "só pode ser você". – Potter, venha.

- Não, não. É com Black e Lupin.

- Ah! – suspirou meio decepcionado. – Mas...normal...quando não é um é outro.

- O que fizemos?! – Sirius gritou com ar de indignação.

- Sabem muito bem. Filch...Madame Nora...essas coisas do cotidiano.

Sirius olhou para cara de Remus e os dois se levantaram.

Eu não podia deixar eles levarem a culpa...não era justo.

- Não me parece justo, não é? Vai James. Confesse. – Lily me empurrou para eu levantar e dizer a verdade.

- Anh...Minnie...olá quanto tempo. Bem, só quero dizer, que não foram eles. Fui eu e a Lily que fizemos toda aquela bagunça.

- O QUE?! – Lily levantou-se revoltada. – Como assim "Eu e Lily"?

- Ué...você falou para eu confessar. – disse confuso.

- Eu falei para você SE entregar...e não me entregar também.

- Bem, fomos nós dois que entramos lá, pegamos o livro, pedimos para eles fazerem aquilo, derrubamos a estante...NÓS DOIS!

- Não senhor...VOCÊ teve a idéia. Eu fui...sob pressão.

- Sob pressão?! Eu só perguntei: "vai comigo?" e você disse que sim. E se me lembro bem, ainda achou divertido, senhora "eu-sou-a-monitora-chefe-e-não-posso-ganhar-detenção".

- Ora seu...

- Quietos! Venham os quatro já. – Minnie nos arrastou para fora, enquanto Slug olhava abismado por sua aluna predileta também estar indo para fora de sala.

- Mais uma detenção...ah Potter...você vai se arrepender do dia em que apareceu na minha frente...

Legal. Vou morrer. É o fim.

* * *

- Muito bem...já que estão todos aqui...desembuchem. O que aconteceu exatamente? – Minerva nos olhou severa, sentada atrás da sua mesa da salinha.

- Bem...fomos _nós dois_... _juntos_...eu _E_ Lily...sabe numa DUPLA..._unidos_...não ela sem mim, ou eu _sem_ ela...

- Potter! Eu sei o significado das palavras "nós dois". – Minerva revirou os olhos o que me assustou um bocado, porque pela primeira vez eu notei como ela e Lily são parecidas...Oh Merlin! Se a Lily se tornar ela quando mais velha...Ai! Eu não quero me casar com a McGonagal!!!! – Potter...você está me ouvindo?

- Desculpe, Li...digo...Minnie. Anh...continue por favor, não se distraia por minha causa.

- Bem, como os senhores Black e Lupin foram apenas usados...

- Desculpe, não gosto como essa palavra soa...prefiro algo como "influenciados". – Sirius sorriu.

- Pois bem..._influenciados_ por esses dois, ganharão apenas uma pequena detenção. Como Filch é manco e asmático está muito difícil para ele arrumar tudo aquilo...

- Mesmo em três dias? – Remus perguntou rindo.

- Para você ver a situação...vocês se encarregarão disso.

- E nós? – a voz de Lily soava fraca, meio assustada. Tadinha...

McGoanagal sorriu. Tá...isso tá começando a me assustar _mesmo._

- Podem ir, Black e Lupin...preciso conversar com esses dois.

* * *

O Potter não perde por esperar!!! O que meu futuro chefe vai dizer de mim, quando eu for curandeira?! "Oh não, senhora Evans. Sinto muuuuuuuuitíssimo, mas não podemos aceitar alguém que não tenha responsabilidades. Como posso encarrega-la da chefia, se quando foi uma mera Monitora-chefe você tomou duas detenções?! Não, uma...DUAS!!! DUAS!". Meu futuro tá arruinado e tudo por causa daquele...cervo!!!

- O que está havendo com a senhorita...? – Minerva me olhou, mais com compaixão, do que com raiva. E por que ela sempre tem que começar por mim? Desde que eu comecei com essa aposta ridícula eu me tornei uma vândala...

- Eu...eu... – estava quase chorando. Patético eu sei. Mas eu estava em desespero! Eu poderia vir a virar uma mendiga, andando pelas ruas de Hogsmead implorando por um galeão!

- Calma...eu sei que a culpa é _dele_. Mas infelizmente terei que dar uma detenção para vocês... – e olhou para James – para você é felizmente.

- Eu não entendo... por que nenhum professor me ama? Quer dizer, e aquela frase: "Amar ao próximo como a si mesmo"?! Poxa...um dia eu ainda entro em depressão por isso.

- Ok...o que vamos ter que fazer?

- Legal...como sempre, ignorado...

- Nada...eu vou fazer. – Minerva sorriu.

- Blábláblá...continuem...eu nem estou aqui...

- Como assim, McGonagal? – perguntei curiosa.

- Palavras, palavras, palavras.

- CALA A BOCA, POTTER! - eu e McGonagal gritamos ao mesmo tempo.

- Tá, tá...

- Bem, é isso que vai acontecer: não é uma detenção comum. Na verdade não é bem uma detenção. Desculpe por isso querida, mas mesmo eu achando que você merece coisa melhor...se vocês se amam, devem se entender. Mesmo que forçados.

Mas do que essa mulher estava falando?!

- Anh...continuo sem entender...espera! Quem ama quem aqui?

Mas antes que eu pudesse explicar que o único sentimento mais brando que sintia pelo James era repulsa, senti minha mão se mexendo sozinha.

- Mas o que...?

E o que é pior...a do James também. E elas estavam se juntando. E ficaram grudadas!

- Mas o que você fez com a minha mão?! – choraminguei já imaginando o que aquilo significava.

- Bom...sabe, alguns casais mesmo se gostando, só passam a se dar bem depois da convivência. Então vou deixa-los presos assim por uma semana. Vamos ver no que dá, né?

- COMO É QUE É?! Não...espera...eu só posso estar tendo um pesadelo...e um muito ruim... – falei tentando me segurar. Afinal, ela é minha professora. – Eu, Lily Evans, vou ficar presa nesse peste POR UMA SEMANA?! – não consegui...fui aumentando a voz gradativamente até não agüentar mais.

- Sim. Não é maravilhoso? – ela sorriu feliz.

- Maravilhoso????!!!!! MCGONAGAL...EU TE AMO!!!! Juro que se eu já não fosse comprometido, te levava para sair. – James falou radiante. Estava tão radiante que até ofuscava os olhos.

Mas afinal...quem essa mulher acha que é??????? O cupido???????????? E se ela fosse assim tão boa nessas assuntos não estaria solteira nessa idade...

Deve ser por isso que ela passa seus desejos amorosos para a gente...

Nossa, ser uma velha solitária deve ser triste.

* * *

**Nota: esse capítulo foi apenas o começo do que a pobrezinha da Lily e o sortudo do James (como ele mesmo acha se diz ser) vão ter que passar juntos...e agora juntos mesmo rs. **

**O que vocês acharam? **

**Ah! Só para avisar que talvez agora eu passe a atualizar domingo...fica melhor para mim...mas não se preocupe que eu não esqueci de vocês!!!**

**Ah! O filme é Quatro Casamentos e Um Funeral! Parabéns a quem acertou! E quem errou...bem, ainda tem muitos capítulos desse tipo para tentarem. **

**E eu to fazendo capas p/s minhas fics!!! Quer dizer, eu não...minha colega. Mas tá legal. Espero que quando eu postar aqui vocês gostem também. **

**Agradecimentos:**

**HalfBloodHannah - o livro é bom...tem gente que me ouve falando de como eu fiquei com raiva e acha que eu odiei o livro. Eu NÃO odiei...só que a J.K. acabou com todos os meus sonhos e esperanças!!! Mas bem que ela podia criar um livro só sobre os Marotos, né? Seria muito legal! Ah...e eu também chorei...como uma cachoeira U.U. Espero que continue gostando da fic! **

**Naty Weasley - Então ainda bem que você passou rsrsrs . E eu também amo o Rony e quase bato em quem fala mal dele. Olha...você quase acertou o filme...minha colega também pensou que seria Onze homens e Um segredo...Obrigada(de novo rs).**

**Juuh Black - Obrigadinha pelo perfeita! É...recuperação... . droga...em química e descobri...em MATEMÁTICA tb! Droga, droga, droga...**

**Carol Ann Potter - Que bom que gostou Continue lendo e espero que continue gostando rsrs**

**Rose Samartinne - Uhhhh adorei esse xingamento!!! Eu sempre chamava os outros de seres ignóbeis, mas prefiro mais com esta ótima complementação: metecapto! Mas eu te entendo...meu irmão com apenas 7 anos também agora fica me enchendo para eu dividir o pc com ele...logo terá msn e orkut e aí...bye bye liberdade. **

**Tahty - olá thaty! Tava sumida e também estou com pena dos meus personagens...ainda mais pro final...mas que vocês só vão saber do que eu falo depois...rs...uhh suspense. **

**Mandy Black - Concordo com você e esse capítulo agora também não foi lá muito grande, mas espero que a qualidade também esteja boa rs. **

**Beijos para todas!**

**Prévia do p´roximo capítulo: Lily e James têm que aprender a conviver em harmonia, já que fica meio difícil ignorar alguém que está colado a sua mão. Mas como vão poder fazer coisas habituais como tomar banho, dormir e etc...quando se está nesta situação?? E Lily que o diga...próximo capítulo: Unidos Pelo Feitiço. **

**Não sei se é nome de algum filme, mas eu me baseei naquela frase "unidos pelo amor" e tal...**


	11. Unidos Pelo Feitiço

**Capítulo 11 – Unidos Pelo Feitiço.**

Ahhhhhhhhhh!!!! Agora esse encosto vai ficar 24 horas por sete dias grudado em mim!!! Literalmente.

Como vou viver assim? Dormir, tomar banho, ir ao banheiro...

Ok, Lily. Acalme-se...feche os olhos e tudo isso vai acabar.

Abri, mas o sorriso débil do Potter ainda estava ali na minha frente. Fechei e abri mais umas dez vezes, e só parei porque uma voz me mostrou que eu estava muito acordada.

- Você está bem? Acho que seus nervos ópticos estão com problema...você está com um tique nervoso...

- A minha vida é uma desgraça!!!!!!!! – me joguei no chão sentada, encostada na parede, o fazendo cair com força também.

- Au...sabe, tenha cuidado comigo...estamos nessa juntos agora... – ele riu da própria piada ridícula. Tentei ignorar...se eu ia passar uma semana com aquilo em mim, teria que aprender a fingir que ele não existia. Mas...passei 6 anos tentando fazer isso e não consegui...será que ia conseguir agora?

Não acredito que o Potter vai ter que dormir comigo no dormitório!!! Isso é tão cruel!

Depois das aulas e do almoço – até aí o dia não estava tão mal – resolvemos ir para o dormitório...bom _aí _o problema realmente começou.

- Mas que droga Potter! Como eu vou tomar banho com você aí grudado em mim?

- Bom... – ele sorriu.

- Ouse responder com alguma gracinha e vou ser obrigada a arrastar você morto por aí.

- Eu só ia dizer que você entra no box e eu fico do lado de fora...e de olhos fechados...viu? Sou um bom menino. – ele sorriu angelicalmente falso.

- Ai meu Merlin...o que eu vou fazer? – sabe nos desenhos animados quando alguém tem uma idéia e uma lâmpada acende em cima da cabeça? Aconteceu quase isso. Só faltava a lâmpada. – Já sei!!! Venha. Vamos para o dormitório feminino. – e arrastei James em direção as escadas.

- Lily, espe... – mas não deu tempo. Fui mais rápida e o puxei para a escada. Mas assim que James a tocou, uma ladeira surgiu do nada, e eu, que estava mais na frente me estabaquei em cima de James.

- Ai...esqueci desse detalhe. E agora? Não sei nenhum feitiço para podermos subir. – falei coçando meu ombro que tinha batido no chão.

- Bom, eu sei de...

- Vamos escalar!

- O que?! Por que simplesmente não vamos para o dormitório masculino?

- Nunca! Não vou passar uma semana naquela bagunça de vocês. Vamos escalar e ponto.

- Lily eu...

- Shhhhhh! – e puxei James ladeira acima tentando escalar. Caímos umas vinte vezes e o pior era quando um caía, o outro ia logo em seguida.

Finalmente depois de quase 20 minutos naquilo conseguimos chegar no topo e me encostei na porta cansada.

- Conseguimos!!!! – falei sorrindo – Viu? Eu sou ou não sou forte? – falei mostrando meu braço. James riu e perguntou:

- Posso falar agora?

- Pode...

- Depois daquele dia que eu tentei subir e não consegui, e depois te puxei para baixo com um feitiço, lembra? – senti que a voz dele estava diminuindo e ele se encolhendo.

- Como poderia esquecer?!

- Bem, eu arranjei uma poção que faz com que os meninos consigam subir essas escadas...

- O QUE????!!!!! E POR QUE NÃO DISSE ANTES, POTTER???????

- E por acaso você deixou????!!!!!

- Tudo bem...agora já estamos aqui. E mais do que nunca preciso de um banho. – levantei e abri a porta.

- Não sei porquê, mas sinto que essa vai ser a hora mais feliz para mim a partir de hoje. – ele sorriu de lado.

- Isso é o que você pensa. – sorri de volta.

- Hum...como assim?

Fui até minha capa. De dentro do bolso externo puxei minha varinha que eu havia esquecido ali junto com a capa e mostrei.

- Lily...o que você vai fazer?! – ele disse assustando tentando proteger o corpo dele.

- Calma – falei divertida com sua reação – vou apenas, ME proteger. – e joguei um feitiço de cegueira em seus olhos.

- Meu Deus!!!!!!!! Eu morri!!!! Estou cego!!!! Cadê a luz????? Eu tenho que ir em direção a luz!

- Fica quieto seu ser esquisito. Você só ficou momentaneamente cego.

- Ah bom.

Depois de desajeitadamente, mas pelo menos tranqüilamente tomar um bom banho, tirei o feitiço de James.

- Você é um desmancha prazeres, sabia? Mas agora sou eu que quero um banho e eu vou te deixar cega.

- Ora James, até parece que tenha algo em você que me interesse...

- Eu não sei...você pode não resistir a tentação. – sorriu.

- Ah por favor...me poupe dos seus comentários inúteis... – eu falei revirando os olhos.

- Sabe, tenho que te ensinar formas de demonstrar sua raiva com outros olhares... – ele disse meio assustado.

- O que? Por que?

- Acabo de ter uma premonição não muito agradável...me vi ao altar com a McGonagal...

- Você o que?!

- Nada, nada...vamos ao banho...

* * *

Sério...descobri que na vida tenho três amores:

1- Lily.

2- Meus amigos (todos eles ocupam o segundo lugar).

3- Meu mais novo amor: McGonagal.

Não que isso signifique que quero algo sério com ela. Longe de mim...ela é uma senhora enxuta mas de respeito.

Mas o que ela fez para minha vida é digno de santificação!!! Passar sete dias!!! Sete! Com minhas mãos unidas com as da Lily, a acompanhando em tudo que é canto, tomando banho com ela, dormindo do lado dela...me parece uma lua-de-mel!!!

Tudo bem, que com algumas restrições... como por exemplo, eu ficar cego sempre que ela vai tomar banho, ao banheiro, muda a roupa...ELA dorme na cama e eu no chão...(sabe como é...cama estreita e sem camas extras...) e de vez em quando ela finge que seu braço foi amputado e eu não estou ali.

Mas tirando isso...é perfeito!

Porém...cada vez mais tenho a impressão que ela está com um plano muito diabólico na cabeça. As caras de assassina que ela faz para mim...eu tenho que descobrir o que é antes que ela ponha em ação.

* * *

Para pôr o plano que eu já estava montando a três dias, em ação, eu tive que me contorcer em volta do meu pergaminho para poder escrever um bilhetinho para as meninas sem que James lesse. O que foi um trabalho bem árduo, já que agora parecíamos irmãos siameses.

Se bem que um irmão não tenta flertar com sua irmã de cinco em cinco minutos...a não ser que seja incesto...em todo caso...

Escrevi assim:

**_Dai, Kath, Chris...preciso da ajuda de vocês. Sabe aquilo que eu contei para vocês...? O meu plano contra James...? _**

**Sei e daí? (Daiana)**

**_Bom, queria que vocês executassem ele para mim... _**

_Por que nós? (Kath) _

**_Anh...será por que eu estou presa no Potter?! _**

_Ah é...aliás, você ainda não disse como isso aconteceu._

****

**_Longa história...depois eu conto...afinal, fazem ou não? _**

Tá bom...do jeito que você combinou, né? (Chris) 

**_Isso...hoje mesmo, ok? _**

**Ok. **

_Ok. _

_Ok. _

Agora ele vai ver...

* * *

**Nota: Olá Olá! Apesar de estar de mal com minha amiga postadora de fics, ela continua sendo uma pessoa caridosa e por isso é possível vocês estarem lendo isso hoje.**

**Quer dizer...se vocês estarem lendo isso hoje é porque ela não ficou com raiva por eu ter ficado com raiva e atualizou minha fic...então, obrigada ana...**

**Bem, eu tenho que dar algumas explicações como: me desculpem, mas é que quando eu escrevi a fic eu esqueci o nome do feitiço para cegar...aí eu toda feliz reli harry potter 7 e eis que lá está escrito o nome do feitiço!! Hey! Feliz! Mas, eu acabo esquecendo o nome do feitiço novamente bem na hora de concertar a fic. Então vocês me perguntam: era só olhar no seu novinho livro que veio pelo correio com frete grátis e copo como brinde, na parte em que a Hermione joga o feitiço no Nigelus, né sua lerda? Pois bem...u tenho a minha desculpa: PREGUIÇA! Sim...esse é o meu probelam: a preguiça. Então me perdooem por isso, mas um nome de feitiço esquecido não vai me fazer uma má pessoa né?**

**Espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo e das duras medidas que a Lily teve que tomar e o James sofrer. **

**Ah, e me desejem sorte...essa semana será minha prova de recuperação!!! Se Deus quiser eu hei de tirar 10!!!!!! (é o que eu preciso . droga, né?).**

**Ah...resolvi que quem quiser me add no msn pode ir a vontade: (coloquei em maiúsculas porque normalmente as pessoas não entendem o que tá escrito).**

**Agradecimentos: **

**Carol Ann Potter - que bom que gostou daquela frase, mas é exatamente assim que eu imagino o Filch. E sabia que eu adoro ele? Acho ele rabugento e mal, mas engraçado. Ah! E adorei saber que tenho uma leitora homicida! Sempre pensei que um escritor não é um escritor bem sucedido se não possui leitores psicóticos...se não...onde está a emoção? Mas não precisa se exaltar, gastar seus feitiços e nem correr o risco de ir para Azkabam, pois aí está...TCHAM TCHAM TCHAM!!! Mais um capítulo fresquinho para você! Aliás...vocês..**

**Pan Potter - espero que o primeiro dia não tenha decepcionado rs! Ihhhh! Mas ainda vem muita confusão! Vocês nem imaginam! **

**MandyFreckles - Eu alegro seus dias? Nossa! Que feliz! Mas nossa! Coitados dos casais que esbarrarem com você...você vai querer gruda-los, seqüestra-los e os manterem unidos o tempo todo! Mas quer saber? Eu também adoro! Rsrsrs e no fundo...essas vítimas também. E sobre suas fics: acontece o mesmo comigo...às vezes eu me irrito e deleto tudo...na grande maioria tenho pena e mesmo que eu odeie a hitória fico com pena e guardo rs. Resposta do seu OS: parabéns! Agora pode ler fics a vontade! **

**Rose Samartinne - minha McGonagal é totalmente maluca! Ou será que sou eu, já que eu que escrevo?! O.O Hum...Ah, mas essas táticas com irmãos não funciona muito aqui em casa...como ele é o mais novo, faz chantagem emocional e minha mãe acaba me expulsando do pc para ele ficar aqui...droga!**

**HalfBloodHannah - Obrigada! Já atualizei! **

**Prévia do próximo capítulo: Lily arma um golpe de mestre para se vingar de James. Como será que James sairá dessa enrascada que envolve concursos de escravização, meninas E meninos competindo por ele e ainda por cima continuar com Lily colada nele? Mas...até que essa parte não é tããããão ruim...próximo capítulo: "Dois Dias No Paraíso"! Marotomaníacas...aguardem! **

**Beijos e até domingo que vem! **

**OS: a pessoa a qual se autodenominou "eu" por acaso é você camila? Se for me responda...se não, me responda também rs e me desculpe por te confundir rsrsrs.**


	12. Dois Dias No Paraíso

**Capítulo 12 – Dois Dias No Paraíso.**

Havíamos acabado de acordar e minhas costas doíam muito...preciso arranjar pelo menos um colchão.

A noite anterior tinha sido muito interessante.

Fiquei até altas horas da madrugada acordado...conversando com Dai, Kath e Chris. Nunca pensei que meninas pudessem ser tão divertidas!!!

Elas me chamaram para sentar na cama delas que elas haviam juntado para formar uma só e perguntar algumas coisas sobre mim.

- Elas _me _chamaram...ME chamaram...ouviu isso Lily? Você foi substituída pelas suas amigas... – confesso. A maior diversão da minha vida é ver Lily dando um ataque e tentando me matar...pode parecer estranho, mas adoro viver perigosamente.

- Ridículo Potter... – ela me arrastou com força até a cama das meninas.

- Bom, senhor James...temos que perguntar algumas coisas para você... – Dai disse.

- Viu? Elas se preocupam comigo...vão ficar te torturando, fazendo perguntas íntimas e constrangedoras e te dando choques para você dizer a verdade... – ela sussurrou em minha direção, rindo.

- Como a Lily está te tratando?

- O que?! Como assim?! Estão preocupados com ELE? Quer dizer...eu sou a vítima aqui!!

- É claro que estamos preocupados com ele...somos suas amigas Lily... – Chris falou.

- Sim...exatamente por isso tinham que torturar ele!!! – como minha futura noiva tem um humor agradável. Pelo menos nunca vou me sentir entediado na vida.

- ...e sabemos como você é. O coitadinho deve tá pagando todos os seus pecados indo 24 horas por dia com você em tudo que é canto. – completou.

- Ah! Valeu! Nossa...a amizade de vocês me emociona... – ela deitou na cama com uma mão na testa dramática.

- Bom, James...sabe, percebemos que a Lily gosta de você a muito tempo, mas essa cabeça oca nunca quer falar a verdade... – Kath riu olhando para Lily esperando sua reação.

- Quantas vezes eu tenho que dizer que não gosto dele?!

- Ah é? E aquela vez que você sonhou com ele e ficou dizendo "Jaaaames" no sono???

- Meeeeeeeeeeeeesmo????? – falei sorrindo e olhando divertido para Lily que ruborizou quase instantaneamente.

- Mentira!!! Eu nunca fiz isso. – mas sua voz tremeu mostrando que estava mentindo. – Sonhar com James...há! Só se for pesadelo.

- Hum...um pesadelo muito agradável por sinal...já que você sorria... – acho que Kath estava arriscando sua vida contando aquilo.

- Isto está cada vez melhor... – falei – contem mais...finjam que Lily não está aqui...

- O que? Esse é o meu dormitório!!! – Lily se levantou fazendo meu pulso estalar. Ai.

- Mas que coisa... – olhei em volta – não vejo nada escrito "Lily Potter" aqui.

- Deve ser porque meu nome é Evans, seu trasgo!!!!

- Por enquanto, amor...por enquanto.

- Ahhhhhhhh! Com licença...já que não posso me livrar de você, vou dormir e tentar fingir que você foi devorado pelos sereianos... – ela me puxou em direção a sua cama.

- Mas quem disse que eu quero dormir? Suas amigas são tão legais... – a arrastei de volta.

- Mas EU quero. – ela me puxou.

- Mas EU não quero. – a puxei.

- Mas eu...

- Chega! – a peguei no colo e a joguei em cima da cama onde as meninas estavam. Sorri e disse: - Boa noite. Bom...voltando a conversa...

Então, como devem ter notado não dormi nem um pouco cedo...nem Lily. Não por falta de tentativa. Tentou me enfiar um travesseiro na boca umas cinco vezes sempre que eu começava a tagarelar alto e propositadamente no ouvido dela.

Fomos nos arrastando cansados em direção ao Salão Principal. Apenas Lily parecia mais radiante, o que era estranho. Era para ela ser a mais cansada.

- Seus sorrisos me assustam, senhora Potter. – disse bocejando enquanto sentava em frente a um maravilhoso banquete de café da manhã.

- Hoje é um grande dia, Potter...um grande dia... – a olhei desconfiado. Quer dizer, ela nem me olhou mortalmente depois do "senhora Potter".

Dei de ombros e comecei a comer.

Kathleen, Daiana e Christine chegaram depois rindo.

- Prontinho. Feito, Lily. – Daiana sorriu sentando-se ao nosso lado, seguida de Christine e Kathleen.

- O que foi feito? – falei curioso.

- Fofoca é feio, sabia James? – Lily me olhou sorrindo irônica, mas com um estranho brilho maligno nos olhos.

Mas antes que eu pudesse repetir a pergunta, Sirius e Remus vieram na nossa direção.

- Por que não nos disse nada? Poderíamos participar também.

- Do que está falando, Almofadinhas? – perguntei sem entender nada.

- Disso. – Aluado jogou um panfleto em cima da mesa a minha frente. No que estava escrito:

**"Concurso 'Dois Dias No Paraíso!' **

**Chegou o momento que muitas Marotomaníacas esperavam! **

**Começa hoje, Quinta-feira, as inscrições para o grande concurso, que vai fazer você realizar seu sonho por dois dias. **

**Quem nunca olhou para um dos Marotos e pensou: 'Poxa...seria tão bom ter ele todinho para mim!' ? **

**Esse é o seu dia de sorte garota, porque com esse concurso, você não terá apenas James Potter todo para você, como também poderá faze-lo de escravo! **

**O que fazer: **

**Basta se inscrever e montar uma coreografia, música, teatro, declamação...qualquer forma que demonstre o seu amor por James, e torcer para ganhar. **

**Regulamentos: **

**1 – Para AMBOS os sexos. **

**2 – A inscrição vai só até hoje às 8 da noite. Procurar Lily Evans. **

**3 – As apresentações serão no Salão Principal de 9:oo da manhã até as 5:00 da tarde (dependendo da quantidade de pessoas. Se houver muitos participantes esse horário poderá ser estendido). **

**4 – O resultado dependerá dos juizes que serão os senhores : **

**Albus Dumbledore **

**Minerva McGonagal **

**Rubeos Hagrid **

**5 – A vencedora será anunciada publicamente às 7:oo do Sábado, assim a felizarda terá todo o fim de semana para escravizar do jeito que quiser esse Maroto. **

**OS: Por causa dos horários do concurso as aulas de Sexta-feira foram suspensas." **

- Ei! Como assim "escravo"?! E como assim de AMBOS OS SEXOS????? – o que aquela garota tinha aprontado?!

* * *

A lista já tinha uns 100 nomes!!! E dez eram de meninos – seis disseram fazer isso apenas por puro prazer de fazer James sofrer até o último minuto. Só para deixar claro: eram sonserinos. Já os outros quatro...bem...sem comentários. – ...isso ia ser muuuuuuuito divertido. 

Estou muito feliz e totalmente disposta a andar para lá e para cá o dia inteiro, apenas para ter muitos nomes na lista.

Quer dizer...isso era até ELA chegar.

- Olá Evans. Vim me escrever também. Sabe como é...continuo gostando daquele idiota que me deu um fora. – blábláblá. O que eu tenho a ver com os motivos que a levaram se inscrever?

- Hey! Eu estou ouvindo, sabia? – James suspirou cansado com a centésima pessoa que não notava sua presença, apesar de todo o alvoroço ser por sua causa.

- Oh! Você está aí! – ela sorriu e voltou a ignora-lo. – E então. É Lindsey Olsen.

- Sinto muito, Lindsey...a lista já está cheia.

Claro que a lista NÃO estava cheia. Só que eu simplesmente não suporto essa loira aguada, de olhos metálicos de tão azuis.

Não tem nada a ver com o fato de ela ter saído com o James. Ou de ele ter se apaixonado por ela antes de começar a correr atrás de mim. Ou muito menos por eles já terem namorado...

Nãããããããão!!! Longe de mim! James não me interessa.

É só que eu...não vou com a cara dela e pronto.

Aliás...parando agora para pensar...quantas garotas atiradas existem nesse colégio!!!! Hogwarts toda sabe que eu namoro o James (de mentirinha, mas namoro) e ainda assim 100, não dez ou quinze...mas cem pessoas se inscreveram! Que absurdo! Não que eu ligue, é claro...mas e se ligasse?

- Como não? Você não disse nada sobre limite de pessoas.

- Hey!!! Lily!!! – uma menina baixinha com cara de ter 14 anos veio acenando e sorrindo. – Eu quero me inscrever. Tem vaga?

- Claro! – ela se inscreveu e saiu toda saltitante.

- Ei! Você disse que não tinha mais vaga! – ela me olhou raivosa.

- Sério?! Oh desculpe! Me enganei...só tinha mais essa, mas acabou de ser preenchida.

- Você me paga Evans. – e virou-se em direção a James que estava ao meu lado, jogando aquele provável aplique barato, para trás.

Nossa. Estou morrendo de medo...o que ela pode fazer? Jogar seus sprays e batons em mim e mandar seu cabeleireiro me pegar na saída?

- Será que eu ganho, Jammie? – ela estava praticamente se jogando para cima dele. Por que eu tinha que estar presenciando essa cena deplorável?

- Não sei...só Deus e os juizes sabem... – ele sorriu meio sem graça querendo se esquivar.

- Mas para quem você torce?

- Sou apenas o produto que está a leilão...eu só tenho o direito de permanecer calado... – ele falou olhando para o chão. Provavelmente pensando numa forma de se vingar de mim.

- Bem...pode ter certeza que farei de tudo para ser a sua ama. Tchau-tchau. – ela deu um beijo no rosto dele e foi embora.

- "Jammie"! Parece que já encontrou alguém para torcer no concurso... – virei em sua direção falando.

- Olha aqui... o único com o direito de se irritar sou eu. Por que você fez isso? E como?

- Ué, para isso existe amigas. – ri da infelicidade dele. – E não foi isso que você sempre quis? Ver garotas competindo para ter você?

- Mas não me tendo como prêmio no final. E no momento...a única garota que eu quero atrás de mim, é você. – ele sorriu. – E parece que estou perto de conseguir, ou é apenas impressão que você deu um ataque de ciúmes?

- Impressão. E uma impressão bem errada.

- Posso pelo menos ver quem já está na lista?

- Hum...tudo bem. – e lhe passei a prancheta. Mas foi aí que mais um desastre dos vários momentos desastrosos da minha triste vida aconteceu. Kath apareceu e fiquei conversando com ela, enquanto me distraí de James.

* * *

Suspirei enquanto olhava a lista cuidadosamente. 

Andrew Ropkins?????? Oh meu Merlin...se um garoto ganhar...

Foi aí que tive uma idéia brilhante. Peguei minha pena (cuidadosamente para Lily não sentir o que eu estava fazendo) e escrevi numa parte embaixo: "Lily Evans", enquanto ela estava distraída.

- O que está fazendo? – ela virou-se rapidamente, bem na hora em que eu guardava minha pena e fechava a mochila.

- O que? – falei tentando desviar sua atenção.

- O que você fez? Estava mexendo na sua mochila... – ela me olhou desconfiada.

- Não fiz nada. Aliás...não posso mexer em minha própria mochila, oras?!

- Hunf...me dê isso. – ela tomou a prancheta da minha mão. Mas fui salvo pelo gongo.

- Lily, quer que eu tome conta disso para você agora? – obrigado Kath!!!

- Não, não...tudo bem...tá até divertido. – ops.

- Fale isso por você. Não está nem um pouco divertido ver um monte de garotas, dando ataques, gritos hitéricos e falando coisas ao meu respeito como se eu não estivesse aqui! Teve uma, aquela...Victótia...Kennyon, sei lá, que fez até uma lista para "o meu futuro serviçal"!!! – eu disse imitando aquela voz afetada e irritantemente fina de Victória.

- Calado, objeto. Sua opinião não conta. – Lily sorriu e – como todas nesse colégio – voltou a me ignorar.

Mas como eu posso estar sendo tratado como se não existisse???!!!! EU vou ser o tal escravo!!! O concurso é sobre MIM!!!!

Deveriam estar todas me bajulando, criando um trono para mim e me tratando como um sultão. As meninas deveriam pôr roupas de odaliscas e dançarem. Lily deveria sair de dentro de um bolo cantando "happy birthday" como Merilyn Moroe cantou para o morto presidente norte-americano John Keneddy, só que vestida de coelhinha.

Ok.

Estou começando a exagerar. Na verdade, esse é o meu sonho, sim...e daí?

- James??? Você está acordado? – acho que comecei a devanear demais.

- Oi! Lily...você tem uma roupa de coelhinho? – falei ainda lembrando do meu sonho.

- Como?! – ela olhou espantada.

- Nada, nada...

- Em todo caso...não precisa levar embora os nomes...aliás – Lily pegou as folhas lotadas de nomes com letras beeeeeeeeem miúdas (o que mostrava o grande número de gente inscrita), sem olhar a última e entregou a Kath. – Leva sim. Leva só esses primeiros, para dar espaço a mais.

- Ok. – e Kath saiu, me deixando sozinho (quer dizer, sozinho com Lily), rindo.

- Está rindo do que, besta?

Espera até ela descobrir que assinei seu nome com a Pena Especial dos Marotos.

* * *

**Nota: Mais um domingo, mais um capítulo. Espero que tenham gostado, porque eu tenho certeza que James odiou! Mas aguardem...a vingança de James será maligna! Muahuahuahua...(risada sinistra). **

**Desculpem meu surto mas adoro ver esses dois brigando. É muito divertido. **

**Ah...o meu msn não apareceu na outra nota mas está na minha página de reviews...e só para lembrar: msn não tem .br só .com! É que minha colega pôs errado...**

**Ah, não que vocês se importem, mas...voltei a falar com a minha amiga!!! YEEEI! Não tem jeito...eu não consigo ficar brigada com ninguém...que droga...nem meu orgulho eu consigo manter...**

**Esqueci de comentar que se vocês notaram (e com certeza notaram) nome da menina que a Lily odeia é a junção do nome e sobrenome de três pessoas: Lindsey Lohan e as gêmeas Olsen, Ashley e alguma coisa...Olsen. Não foi intencional, mas é isso que a falta de imaginação para nomes causa. **

**Bom, vamos aos comentários!**

**Lina.Johnny.Black. - Hey, "pessoa que não sou eu mas escreveu no meu nome"...por que o mal humor? Olhe pela janela, admire a natureza, o sol e as estrelas! Veja como a vida é bela!!!!! E se isso não adiantar, faça como sua amiguinha "super zen" aqui: tente yoga!!**

**Naty Weasley - Fui bem em matemática...tirei 9, mas como sou uma pessoa realmente azarada e que parece que sou o alvo preferido da maldita Química, fiquei de prova final nessa matéria dos infernos...droga...já vi esse filme...igual ao ano passado. Amanhã (eu escrevo sempre minhas notas no sábado, para não haver erros e imprevistos), eu não vou poder entrar no pc mas aí está...mas um cap. que você esperou ansiosa...espero que não tenha decepcionado! Beijos.**

**Mandy Freckles - Ah tudo bem você falar com personagens...aliás...pensei em fazer as prévias dos próximos caps. Como se fosse o James ou a Lily comentando...que acham? E também sou Marotomaníaca...aliás, Beatlemaníaca também...foi daí que eu tirei esse nome. Você me add no msn? Não apareceu...tenta de novo, mas lembre-se que não tem .br**

**Rose Samartine - Meu James é meio doente mesmo...aliás...todos os meus personagens...na minha outra fic, pus o Dumbie fazendo sinal de rock...que bom que minha fic é uma boa receita para stress!!! Acho que eu tenho que lê-la então mais vezes, rs. Se você escrever um livro como conviver com irmãos, pode ter certeza: PRIMEIRA DA FILA...e com autógrafo!! Rs**

**ZZZMoonLightZZZ - rsrsrsrsrs...ai...eu to com muita raiva...acho que com tanta coisa na cabeça, como ler livros, postar fic, estudar, ensaiar para a apresentação do street no Natal, tá me deixando sem imaginação para fic...eu não consigo me animar em escrever nem quando tenho tempo livre...SERÁ QUE É BLOQUEIO MENTAL??????????? Odeio esses bloqueios... . E o HP5 tem que esperar minha VSF passar...**

**Juuh Black - Eu te entendo sobre o tempo curto...acontece com todas nós, amantes de fics rs...que culpa temos se somos viciados nesse mundo maravilhoso que J.K. Rowling criou com tanta alegria?! O jeito é fazer tratamento psicológico ou...ARRANJAR TEMPO!!!! Sim! Prefiro essa alternativa...**

**Eu não sei como se posta fics no orkut...se você me ensinar posso até passar a fazer isso...**

**Tadinha da Minnie...arranjou uma inimiga mortal eterna...e um amante anônimo eterno...que vida a dela! Sub-diretora, professora, psicóloga e alvo de amores e ódio! **

**Começaremos a novidade que eu disse ali em cima para a Mandy Freckles, agora. Se não gostarem avisem.**

**Prévia para o próximo capítulo: Além de ter que ser alvo de um concurso idiota, ainda tenho que me vestir de mulher e cantar ópera???????? Mas Lily não vai sair ilesa dessa, afinal, ela também vai participar do próprio plano...há! Sinto muito minha ruivinha, mas vai ser realmente encantador te ver declarando seu amor para mim em público!!! Ah que dia feliz! Próximo capítulo: James Daeé e Lily Da Ópera. Vai ser um dia inesquecível para muitos...**


	13. James Daeé e Lily Da Ópera

Capítulo 13 – James Daeé e Lily da Ópera.

OBS: Dessa vez, para dividir as narrações da Lily e do James, eu vou escrever o nome deles em cima, já que a droga do fanfiction não quer deixar a linha divisória onde deve ficar...mas no próximo capítulo(espero), já vai estar normal.

LILY.

Lily...você assinou seu próprio nome?! – Chris veio correndo em minha direção, balançando uma folha.

Do que está falando? – a olhei rapidamente por cima de um livro (que eu segurava com certa dificuldade já que uma das mão estava com a de James).

Então ela me mostrou a folha com vários nomes.

E da...?- mas parei a frase quando vi um nome muito familiar abaixo da Gabrielle (a menina baixinha saltitante). Um nome que reconheci assim que vi por...bem...ser o meu.

Ei! – olhei para a pessoa irritante e cínica que fingia dormir ao meu lado, e dei uma cutevalada no Potter. – Bela vingança Potter. É o máximo que consegue fazer?

Peguei minha varinha e fiz um feitiço para o nome Lily Evans sair do pergaminho. Mas nada aconteceu.

Por que não funciona?!

É uma pena que Sirius descobriu na Zonko's. Divertida, não? – ele sorriu.

Tudo bem, eu passo os nomes a limpo para outro pergaminho...ou apenas ignoro o meu.

Ok. – ele deu de ombro. – Eu sabia que você era uma medrosa.

Do que está falando? – olhei desconfiada de que ele tentava fazer psicologia inversa comigo.

Ora...você está fazendo isso apenas para esconder seus sentimentos em relação a mim, sobre essa forma de concurso.

Sim, sentimentos como ódio. – revirei os olhos.

Você me ama, Lily...

OH MEU DEUS! Então você descobriu?! Como?! Foi a forma em que eu bato em você? Ou como eu te xingo o dia todo? Ou quando tento te ignorar totalmente? – falei ironizando bem.

Mais ou menos a mistura disso tudo. Mas em todo caso...você tem medo de participar do concurso porque seus sentimentos podem te trair e você acabar sendo...hum...realista demais na sua apresentação. – tá...ele estava quase conseguindo.

Até parece! Mas, desista James...essa psicologia barata não vai me enganar.

E até que não iria, se um acontecimento posterior não estragasse tudo.

Ah! Quase esqueci Lily. Listei mais algumas pessoas que não te encontraram e pediram minha ajuda. – Chris me entregou mais um punhado de folhas.

Um dos nomes me chamou a atenção.

Lindsey Olsen?! – droga! Ela não pode participar. Se ela participar, tem chances de ganhar, se ela ganhar vai ficar o tempo todo enchendo o saco do James por dois dias.

Não que eu me importe. Afinal essa era a idéia inicial. Mas Lindsey já era demais. Até porque EU também ia estar do lado dele o tempo todo! Oh meu Merlin! Como eu não pensei nisso antes??? Que idiota!! Estou grudada nele...tudo que ele tiver que fazer, tecnicamente terei que fazer também (quase tudo, espero).

Eu TENHO que ganhar.

Ok. Vou participar.

JAMES.

Esse ano está sendo muito maravilhoso.

Um dos meus sonhos vão se realizar!!!

Não o de eu me casar com a Lily ou ela sair de dentro de um bolo cantando "Happy Birthday" vestida de coelho.

Mas, ela aceitou se declarar para mim em público!

Tudo bem que eu vou estar ali do lado dela na hora da apresentação, mas isso só vai fazer ficar muito mais emocionante e realista.

Estou me sentindo um bebê dançando rumba assim que aprendeu a andar.

O que eu vou fazer?! – Lily andava para lá e para cá, me puxando, em cima do tapete no Salão Comunal.

Sobre...? – perguntei realmente interessado no motivo de estar perdendo a circulação do meu sangue, já que ela esmagava minhas mãos de nervosismo.

O que eu vou fazer amanhã...é amanhã! E eu não pensei em nada para eu fazer!!! – ela gritou nos meus ouvidos, em desespero.

Em primeiro lugar, pare de gritar...sério, se nos casarmos e eu passar toda a minha velhice ao seu lado, aos quarenta anos já não terei mas a audição. – sorri sentando e a fazendo sentar-se também, para que o pouco dos ossos que ainda restavam nos meus dedos, não ficassem deformados. – E em segundo, a frase certa é: "o que NÓS vamos fazer?".

Nós? Eu que vou fazer uma apresentação.

Como assim? Esqueceu que estamos grudados? O que vai fazer comigo?!

Isso é o de menos...te enfiamos em uma roupa de cenário e pronto. – ela disse pensativa.

O que?! Espera um pouco! Eu sou a atração principal desse show ridículo, e vou ser camuflado como um arbusto ou um simples coelho azul?! Não é nem um pouco justo.

Mas...mas... – choraminguei.

Sem "mas" Potter. Me ajude a pensar. – ela sussurrou. – Já sei! E se fosse uma declaração estilo "relação amor e ódio"?!

Como assim? – falei sem entender.

Tipo um serial killer, ou...ah! O Fantasma da Ópera! Ele ia casar com a Christine, mata-la e em seguida se matar para viverem eternamente juntos! – seus olhos brilharam. Oh meu Deus! Eu estou lidando com uma psicopata em potencial. – Não é lindo? – ela sorriu olhando para mim.

Divino! – fingi um sorriso. O que eu vou fazer?! Minha provável futura noiva acha o homicídio matrimonial romântico!

Então é isso! Perfeito! Vamos interpretar Christine e o Fantasma.

Ué...mas eu não quero te matar. E a Christine ama o Raoul. Como isso mostra seu amor por mim? – falei mais desnorteado ainda.

Ora bobinho. Eu não serei a Christine...mas sim você.

COMO É QUE É?! Além de pato, agora vou me vestir de uma mulher que é o objeto de desejo de um fantasma paranóico??????

Meu Merlin! Minha doce e formosa Lily enlouqueceu de vez...

E é minha culpa.

Minha máxima culpa.

LILY.

James! Fica parado!

Ai! Você me espetou!

Quieto... – falei pela milésima vez enquanto prendia um alfinete num longo vestido vinho que James usava, com a minha única mão livre.

Por que eu tenho que usar isso? Não podemos simplesmente fazer as vozes e interpretar? Sem figurino, sabe? – ele disse choroso.

Não! Com mais apetrechos temos mais chance de ganhar.

Nossa...não sabia que desejava tanto ganhar. Lily, compreenda algo: sou seu amo. – ele sorriu.

Ótimo, escravo. Então cale a boca ou te espeto de novo.

Pedi para minha avó mandar um vestido seu antigo, que combinasse com a descrição do vestido de Christine Daeé do filme. Mas descobri um pequeno problema: minha avó era um tanto quanto "cheinha"...e James era alto e magro como um varapau. Um varapau muito bonito e de belo corpo. Mas ainda assim magro.

Para mim, já havia conseguido uma roupa de homem. Fácil.

Os textos: prontinhos (com algumas mudanças, claro, mas nada muito grave)!

Só faltava ensaio e...teremos uma perfeita dramatização cantada.

Claro que eu não iria cantar. Posso não desafinar, mas ópera? Nunca iria conseguir. Para isso um toca CD trouxa serviria.

Perfeito! Está lindo, James. – sorri orgulhosa da minha obra de arte. James estava lindo como mulher. Se não fosse os cabelos curtos e arrepiados, e a cara invocada, juraria que estava diante de um perfeito transformista. Sim, porque o pomo-de-adão ainda estava ali.

Posso tirar agora? – ele falou de cara amarrada.

Aham. Depois eu dou uma melhora nesse vestido. Agora temos que nos concentrar em gravar as falas.

Mas antes que pudéssemos nos dirigir ao dormitório, para que James pusesse roupas decentes, a porta do Salão Comunal abriu-se, revelando seus amigos.

Oh meu... – Sirius estancou surpreso na porta.

Pontas?! – Remus riu meio de lado, mas igualmente espantado.

O que fizeram com você, cara?! Fala para mim...se tava com algum problema, desabafava! Mas não precisava partir para medidas tão...drásticas! – Sirius estava realmente pasmo.

Cale a boca, Almofadinhas. – James olhou ameaçadoramente para os amigos, mas um tanto rubro.

Então... – Remus sorriu abertamente, passado o espanto. – resolveu incorporar literalmente seu animago?

Remus não era assim. Por falta de James, estava andando muito com Sirius. Até já tinha suas piadinhas prontas.

Aluado...só não te respondo porque estou na frente de uma dama. – James cerrou os dentes.

Você quer dizer duas, né? – parece que Sirius havia voltado ao normal com a piada do amigo.

Muito engraçado.

Chega meninos! Deixem o pobrezinho em paz. – sorri. Estava realmente engraçado, mas tínhamos que treinar. – Vamos Potter. Tem que se arrumar.

O que está ensinando para o Pontas, Lily? Ballet? – Sirius riu juntamente com Remus.

James suspirou irritado e subiu me puxando forte. Eu nunca entenderia a amizade masculina. Tão amigos, mas não perdiam uma oportunidade.

Sirius foi atrás de nós.

Ei, calma James. Estávamos só brincando. Sabemos que quem te faz sofrer assim, é a sua cruel ruiva.

JAMES.

Oh Romeu, onde estás tu Romeu?! Renega teu pai e recusa teu nome e já não serei mais uma Capuleto.

Potter!!! Isso não é Shakespeare! Você é Christine Daeé, a irritante mocinha que possui voz de anjo e que um maluco quer seqüestra-la, e não Julieta! Pare de criar cacos. – Lily se irritou comigo mais uma vez.

Cacos? – perguntei.

É...improvisos... – ela suspirou. – Ok. Recomecemos. Eu declaro meu amor por você e você fica com medo de mim. Oh! Cante meu Anjo da Música! – Lily engrossou a voz.

Claro. Tudo que você quiser, meu fantasma sexy. Esses olhos verdes me fazem derreter...Raoul? Quem é Raoul? – falei esganiçando a voz.

Potter!!!!!!!!! Ahhhhhhh! Você tem que me repudiar!! E que voz é essa? Parece que arrebentou uma das suas cordas vocais.

Desculpe, Lily. Mas estou tentando imitar você falando.

Ei! Eu não falo assim! – ela gritou e sua voz afinou. Ela deu uma tossida, ficou vermelha e disse: - Hum...continuando. Você tem medo de mim.

Como eu posso ter medo de você, Lily? – sorri chegando perto dela.

Não é realmente de mim!!! É do fantasma que eu interpreto! Ah como você é irritante!!! – ela sentou no sofá cansada me fazendo ficar ao lado dela.

Estou adorando a peça de vocês. Está tão fofa. – Christine sorriu. – Principalmente a menina com meu nome.

Mas nós nem saímos da primeira fala, já que o Potter não colabora. – Lily suspirou olhando a pequena platéia de grifinórios que havia se juntado.

Mas dessa forma está bem realista. – Chris deu de ombros. – e eu prefiro você do que o Raoul.

Lily saiu do sofá e deitou no meio do chão cansada, me puxando mais ainda para baixo. Sério, aquelas puxadas dela já estavam me cansando. Daqui a pouco meu braço se deslocaria!

Estão todos mancomunados contra mim... – Lily me puxou para perto. Hum..bom. E me olhou de forma fofa. Às vezes ela é tão meiga. Às vezes...raras...muito raras. – James, responda com sinceridade.

Sim, senhora. – responderia qualquer coisa àquela proximidade.

Quem você prefere que ganhe? Eu ou Lindsey?

Você é claro. – ela sorriu e pensei ter feito algo realmente certo dessa vez. Mas logo em seguida ela fechou a cara. Tá. Acabou a parte fofa.

Então quer fazer o favor de parar de atrapalhar?! Se não eu te meto em uma roupa de Lua e você será um mero cenário. – ela me empurrou.

Tá bom...chata... – levantei a puxando. – Vou obedecer.

Até que enfim! – ela sorriu feliz.

**Nota: Mil desculpas por não ter atualizado na semana passada!!! Mas é que era últimos dias antes do Natal, então...sabem como é né?**

**Mas espero que não tenham ficado tristes, pois aqui está o concerto do atraso!!!**

**Ah, e se vocês estão vendo essa nota é porque eu milagrosamente consegui pôr a fic aqui COM a nota. Pois na última vez, eu consegui atualizar, mas por algum motivo desconhecido, o ff não queria colocar minha nota nem os traços separando as partes Lily/James entre as narrações. E a minha colega viajou, então só restou eu com meu grande esforço e na mente pensando "eu sou brasileira, e não desisto nunca!!", tentei pôr aqui.**

**Espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo, já que eu adorei ver o James vestido de mulher rsrsrsrs.**

**Agradecimentos:**

**ZZZMoonLightZZZ - Sim é Rei Leão, quando o Scar fala sobre o Simba para o Mufasa...aliás, ótimo surto, já que eu ADORO O Rei Leão!! Um dos meus desenhos Disney prediletos (depois vem Procurando Nemo). **

**O próximo capítulo é da apresentação...de qual você falava? Desse agora ou do próximo?**

**Nervosa sim, hahaha!!!**

**Naty Weasley - Ano que vem você vai para oitava série?? Sério?? Não imaginei...Ah...E EU PASSEI DE ANO!!! YEEEEEEEEEEI!! TERCEIRO ANO E VESTIBULAR AÍ VOU EU!!!**

**Quem vai ganhar o concurso?? Hum...Tcham tcham tcham!!! SURPRESA!**

**Rose Samartine - rsrsrsrs sim, malvada...ainda mais pro final..hum, acho melhor eu me calar, antes que informações demais...**

**HalfBloodHannah - Será que você vai adivinhar??? Não perca os próximos capítulos rsrs**

**MandyFreckles - rsrsrs me assustam também, mas pode deixar...nenhum menino vai roubar o James da Lily...que bom que gostou da Lily mandando o james/objeto calar a boca e a idéia do preview rs. 7 dias no paraíso? Mas era isso que tinha que lembrar mesmo! Eu só não pus sete dias, porque se não ia ficar muito tempo, já que falta pouco para os dias de aposta acabarem. **

**Mady Potter Black - que bom, Mandy! Espero que continue gostando e desculpe mais uma vez pelo atraso. **

**Mandy Black - Outra Mandy? Nossa. Espero que a viajem tenha sido boa. Olha, se o Sirius estivesse nesse concurso até eu gostaria de entrar nele rsrs.**

**Beijos para todas!**

**Prévia para o próximo capítulo: ****Finalmente dia do concurso. Cara...eu tô tão nervoso. Não é nem por eu estar usando um vestido em público...mas apenas pelo simples fato que se eu não me sair bem...um menino pode ganhar!!!! OH MERLIN! JÁ IMAGINOU, QUE TERRÍVEL???? E tudo depende mais da atuação da Lily...será que vai sair bem realista? Sinceramente...espero que sim. **


	14. O Ponto Sem Retorno

Capítulo 14 – O Ponto Sem Retorno.

Estava nervosa. Mas é claro que eu estava! Iria me apresentar, dizer que amo o James na frente de toda Hogwarts.

Atrás das cortinas do palco montado em meio ao Salão Principal, estava um burburinho agitado.

As outras concorrentes corriam para lá e para cá, se arrumando, e principalmente puxando o saco de James.

Eu andava em círculos.

- Lily, acalme-se. Você vai se sair bem. – James me deu um sorriso reconfortante.

- Você acha mesmo?

- É claro! – sentei em uma cadeira, um pouco mais relaxada. – Ufa...deu certo. Você parou. Já estava ficando enjoado. – ignorei a última fala de James e me concentrei na primeira. Calma Lily, vai dar tudo certo.

- Ora, ora, ora. Pensei que odiasse o James, Lily. – me virei. Era Lindsey. Estava muito linda. – Falsa. Agora está aqui, se engraçando com ele e competindo. Mas tudo bem, eu vou ganhar mesmo.

- Veremos. – voltei a me concentrar nas falas. Oh droga! Branco! Deu branco. – Claustrofobia!!! Eu to morrendo!! – falei tentando puxar todo o ar que tinha em volta, mas só comecei a tossir.

- Calma Lily! – James segurou meus braços. – Expira. Inspira. Você está maravilhosa. – agora ele estava sendo sincero.

- Obrigada.

Já haviam passado duas horas de concurso e o primeiro menino saiu com ar vitorioso. Era muito bonito e deu uma piscada para James.

- Ok...agora EU to claustrofóbico. Preciso de uma bombinha de ar!!! – James disse nervoso. – Lily, não quero te pressionar, mas você tem que se sair PERFEITA! Ouviu? Não quero erros!!

Legal. Nervosa de novo.

James se abanava com um leque que tinha achado, perto da bolsa de uma das meninas. Até que me fez relaxar um pouquinho vendo aquela cena: James estressado, de vestido, com sombra, batom e peruca, se abanando com um leque.

- E agora, a próxima concorrente: Lily Evans com uma ajudante de palco.

- Ajudante de palco? – James me olhou – Eu sou uma reles ajudante de palco?

- Cala a boca. É a gente. Vem – puxei ele e entramos quase nos estabacando no chão.

O show ia começar.

- _Fuja da armadilha Fuja da armadilha que está armada e espera pela presa. Você veio aqui, atrás do seu mais profundo desejo. Atrás daquele desejo que até agora esteve silencioso. Eu te trouxe aqui Para que nossas paixões possam se fundir e se juntar. Na sua mente você já sucumbiu a mim, derrubou todas as defesas. Agora você está aqui comigo, sem hesitações, você decidiu. Além do ponto sem retorno, sem olhar para trás nossos jogos de faz de conta estão no fim. Além de todos os pensamentos de "se" ou "quando", não adianta resistir. Abandone o pensamento e deixe o sonho descer. Que fogo violento inundará a alma? Que rico desejo destranca a porta? Que doce sedução jaz diante de nós? Além do ponto sem retorno, a última porta de entrada, que segredos quentes e não ditos nós aprenderemos? _– declamei com a voz de um perfeito sombrio fantasma. A fala era uma adaptação de uma música, mas também ficava maravilhosamente quando interpretada.

James surgiu do fundo do cenário, - meu braço estava estendido para dentro de um pano de fundo para esconder James até a hora de sua entrada – com uma expressão profunda e voz fina. Tenho que confessar: ele atua muito bem.

Alguns garotos riram quando entrou, mas assim que começou a declamar, calaram-se. Há! Curvem-se diante de um artista nato, seus idiotas!

- _Você me trouxe para aquele momento, quando as palavras secam. Para aquele momento quando a fala desaparece. No silêncio. Eu vim aqui, mal sabendo o porquê. Na minha mente eu já tinha imaginado nossos corpos se juntando, indefesos e silenciosos. Agora eu estou aqui com você. Sem hesitações. Eu decidi. _

Na parte do "nossos corpos se juntando", meu corpo tremeu. Uau. Ele atuava bem.

- _Não há como voltar atrás agora. Nossa peça de paixão finalmente começou. Além de todos os pensamentos de certo ou errado, uma última pergunta: Quanto tempo nós dois devemos esperar antes de nos tornamos um só? – _nessa hora ele me puxou junto ao seu corpo. Sussurrei que era para ele ser animar menos e continuamos. O estranho é que novamente estremeci e fiquei vermelha. Mas que droga! Eu sou o Fantasma! ELE tem que estremecer! Mas, estar perto dele assim era estranho...estava muito tentada em chuta-lo. Mas resisti. – _ Quando o sangue começará a correr? O botão adormecido começará a florescer? Quando as chamas vão nos consumir finalmente?_

Fiquei um tempo ainda parada olhando em seus olhos. Tão perto...

Então a música começou.

Eu havia montado uma dança, como no filme, na parte do telhado em que Raoul e Christine cantavam, mas em lugar de Raoul era o Fantasma.

Abracei James por trás e cantávamos (não exatamente. Cantávamos mais o som que saía mais alto era o do toca discos) de um jeito apaixonado. Uma peça. Era só uma peça. Um concurso idiota.

The Phantom Of The Opera - All I Ask Of You

FANTASMA (LILY)

No more talk of darkness,

Forget these wide-eyed fears.

I'm here, nothing can harm you -

my words will warm and calm you.

Let me be your freedom,

let daylight dry your tears.

I'm here, with you, beside you,

to guard you and to guide you . . .

(Não vamos mais falar da escuridão

Esqueça esse medos

Eu estou aqui, nada pode te ferir

Minhas palavras irão te aquecer e te acalmar

Deixe-me ser sua liberdade deixa a luz do dia secar suas lágrimas

Eu estou aqui, com você, ao seu lado pra te guardar e te guiar)

CHRISTINE (JAMES)

Say you love me every waking moment,

turn my head with talk of summertime . . .

Say you need me with you,

now and always . . .

promise me that all you say is true -

that's all I ask of you . . .

(Diga que me ama a cada momento vire minha cabeça com conversas sobre o verão Diga que precisa de mim com você, agora e sempre...

Prometa que isso tudo que você diz é verdade

Isso é tudo o que te peço )

FANTASMA (LILY)

Let me be your shelter, let me

be your light. You're safe:

No-one will find you your fears are

far behind you . . .

(Deixe-me ser seu abrigo, deixe-me ser sua luz

Você está segura: ninguém te achará, seus medos estão longe...)

CHRISTINE (JAMES)

All I want is freedom, a world with

no more night . . .

and you always beside me to hold me

and to hide me . . .

(Tudo o que quero é liberdade um mundo sem noites... e você sempre ao meu lado para me segurar e me esconder...)

FANTASMA (LILY)

Then say you'll share with me one

love, one lifetime . . .

Let me lead you from your solitude . . .

Say you need me with you here, beside you . . .

anywhere you go, let me go too -

Christine, that's all I ask of you . . .

(Então diga que compartilhará comigo um amor, uma vida

Deixe-me conduzir você dessa sua solidão...

Diga que precisa de mim com você aqui, do seu lado...

Qualquer lugar que você for, deixe-me ir também Christine, isso é tudo o que te peço...)

CHRISTINE (JAMES)

Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime . . .

say the word and I will follow you . . .

(Diga que compartilhará comigo um amor, uma vida

Diga a palavra e eu seguirei você...)

OS DOIS

Share each day with me, each night, each morning . . .

(Compartilhe comigo cada dia, cada noite, cada manhã...)

CHRISTINE (JAMES)

Say you love me . . .

(Diga que me ama...)

FANTASMA (LILY)

You know I do . . .

(Você sabe que amo...)

OS DOIS

Love me -

that's all I ask of you . . .

Anywhere you go let me go too . . .

Love me, that's all I ask of you . .

(Me ame

Isso é tudo o que te peço...

Qualquer lugar que você for, deixe-me ir também

Me ame, isso é tudo o que te peço...)

Era só uma peça.

Ou era para ser só uma peça.

Bom, em todo caso, quando terminamos cantando juntos, acabamos a coreografia de mãos dadas, um de frente para o outro, olhos nos olhos...nós...nos beijamos!

Foi culpa dele!!!

James sorriu olhando o publico e tirou a peruca, fazendo uma reverência. Snape estava ali perto e ele e seus amiguinhos ficaram rindo.

James foi em direção a eles. Pronto! Ele ia arrumar confusão e íamos ser desclassificados!!!

Mas então, James foi até Snape, próximo ao seu rosto, tirou sua luva feminina com a mão que juntava a sua com a minha, e deu um tapa na cara dele. Levantou o queixo de uma forma superior e saímos do palco.

Todos nos aplaudiram quando saímos. Principalmente pelo tapa da James.

Eu ainda estava meio zonza com tudo aquilo.

- Lily! Fomos perfeitos! – ele me abraçou e tentou me beijar. O empurrei.

- Por que fez aquilo?! Não estava no script. – falei nervosa, tentando esconder como havia ficado estranha.

- Mas...não foi só eu...achei que você...

- Achou errado. – virei as costas e saí andando querendo ficar o mais longe possível de James.

- Anh...sabe...ainda estou aqui... – olhei para trás e o vi agarrado na minha mão.

Droga. Tinha esquecido desse detalhe.

* * *

Nota: Espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo. Estou nervosa para saber a opinião de vocês já que grande parte da narração...da interpretação de James e Lily foi uma adaptação de uma música do Fantasma da Ópera. E eu queria pôr uma coisa romântica, mas não melosa...odeio coisas melosas...rs por isso espero sinceramente que tenha ficado bom.

Mas aquela música que eles cantam...ahhh!! Eu ADORO aquela música...é tããããão linda...para quem não conhece, é só procurar o nome "All I Ask Of You" no Youtube...e a música que eu adaptei é "The Point Of No Return"...acho que é isso...tenho quase certeza rs.

Agradecimentos:

Naty Weasley - Feliz 2008 p/ você também!!!!!! E espero que sua ansiedade por eles se beijarem acabe aqui, já que já aconteceu!! Heeeeeey!!

Mandy Black - Rsrsrs também adorei ele de vestido...mas ele não se importou muito...acho que ele ficaria feliz até vestido de baiana com frutas na cabeça se a Lily estivesse do lado dele.

OS: para você também!!

HalfBloodHannah - Por isso que me amarro no Sirius...sempre com essas piadas...mas nessa minha fic o Remus também não tava fácil...

Mas mesmo o James vestido de mulher, não dá para parar de gostar dele, né?

Rose Samartine - Ok! Sem problemas. Pelo menos você lembrou! Estou esperando o e-mail!

ZZZMoonLightZZZ - Você não escreveu para mim, por isso estou te mandando essa: Você é má.

**Prévia do próximo capítulo:**** Estou preocupada...minha vingança contra James não saiu exatamente como eu previa e ainda por cima tem a vingança dele também. EPA!!! JAMES POTTER! COMO ASSIM JANTAR COM MEUS PAIS????? E COMO ASSIM ESTAMOS NOIVOS???????????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Próximo Capítulo "E a vencedora é...". **


	15. E A Vencedora É

**Capítulo 15 – E A Vencedora É... **

A Lily precisa ganhar. Eu assisti a apresentação de um dos garotos e ele foi MUITO BEM. Eu não posso virar mucama de um ser do sexo masculino! Ainda mais se ele estiver usando sunguinha. Não que ele vá fazer isso...mas nunca se sabe.

Não que eu tenha algo contra gays, mas sabe como é...sou mais minha ruiva.

Estou desde cinco horas da manhã acordado a espera do resultado.

Isso não pode acontecer. O que eu vou fazer???

Serra Leoa. É isso. Vou pegar Lily e vamos fugir para Serra Leoa, e lá teremos nossos filhos e para o resto de nossas vidas vamos ficar fugindo dos assassinos sanguinários que vivem lá. Vou virar traficante de diamantes e seremos felizes para sempre longe de homens de langerie.

Guerras civis? Há! É só aprender a desviar de balas...afinal sou um bruxo!

Plano perfeito.

- Lily! Corra! Arrume as malas e vamos para Serra Leoa!

- Do que está falando, Potter? – Lily acordou sonolenta. Olhou para o relógio. – São cinco da manhã! Volta a dormir, por favor.

- Não Lily. Temos que fugir!

- Do que está falando? – ela se virou para dormir.

- Eu não posso ter um fim de semana com alguém sabe...que eu não conheço.

Ela virou a cabeça lentamente na minha direção com um sorriso assustador estampado no rosto. Parecia o exorcista.

- Está desesperado, certo?

- Certo.

- Ótimo. – virou-se e continuou a dormir. Como alguém pode se deliciar tanto com a desgraça alheia?! Mulher cruel!

Deitei contrafeito de volta ao chão e esperei de olhos abertos e ouvidos atentos ao anúncio fatídico.

Exatamente às sete da manhã, um grupo enorme de meninas enlouquecidas (e mais uns meninos) estavam na mesa do café da manhã a espera da notícia.

- Muito bem. A hora esperada por muitos chegou. – McGonagal sorriu divertida. – Muitos estavam maravilhosos. Nunca os vi tão esforçados assim em um dia. Nem para as provas – olhou severa.

Eu estava suando. Ainda estava em tempo. Podia sair correndo e fugir para sempre arrastando Lily pelo braço...só tinha mais um segundo de chance... 

- E a vencedora é...

Última chance. Me levantei pronto para correr em direção a porta quando a salvação surgiu:

- Lily Evans! – festaaaaaaaaa!!! O mundo é justo. Havia ainda esperança para a humanidade.

Salvo!

* * *

- Não vai mudar muita coisa, né? – Kathleen chegou perto de mim e de James, em uma mesa do Três Vassouras.

- Mas ela é melhor do que eunucos de sunga. – James é mesmo uma pessoa muito esquisita.

- Como? – Kath perguntou confusa.

- Devaneios, minha cara. Devaneios... – sorriu feliz.

- Ah! A peça de vocês ontem foi linda...principalmente o final. Sabe? A parte do beijo. – ela sorriu, sentando-se do meu lado.

- Poupe-me dessas lembranças mórbidas. – revirei os olhos entediada. – Mas você tem razão...eu já mando no James e estou me divertindo em perturbar ele. Não tem muita graça ele ser meu escravo...vai ser...normal...

- É...se outra pessoa tivesse ganho, aí sim seria divertido. – Chris sorriu sentando-se conosco também.

- Assim como o Brian? – ri.

- Brian? – James gelou. – Não. Você me odeia mas não chegaria a tal ponto! Hum...certo...?

- Não se preocupe. Ele só queria ganhar para te matar. Sabe, como alguns daqueles garotos, que entraram só por não gostar de você, e querer te torturar. Nada demais.

- Ah. – ele suspirou aliviado. – Morte...sem problemas.

- E se você doar seu direito da escravidão para ele? – Daiana sugeriu.

- Ei. Pensei que vocês gostassem de mim.

- Não, não...eu não beijei o Potter atoa.

- E que beijo... – Chris riu.

- É...parecia de cinema. – Kath suspirou sonhadora.

Depois de conversarmos muito com todos, James e eu resolvemos dar uma volta para não cairmos no tédio.

- Sabe Lily, pode parecer que você ganhou e eu não me importo com o que fez, por causa do beijo, mas a vingança não tarda... – ele estava me ameaçando?

- Você está me ameaçando?

- Não. Estou avisando. – ele sorriu. Ficamos sem falar nada até que ele quebrou o silêncio: - Como são seus pais?

- Meus pais? Por que? – onde ele queria chegar?

- Queria conhece-los. Afinal, você é minha namorada.

- Você NÃO vai conhecer meus pais.

- E por que não?

- Porque não, Potter! Não estamos namorando de verdade, esqueceu?!

- Bom, mas você não pode me impedir. – ele deu de ombros.

- Claro que posso. Você está preso a mim, você pode ser mais forte, mas se eu me trancar em algum lugar ou me amarrar a cama...

- Nossa. Que desespero...o que pode acontecer demais, Lily?

- Com você por perto, tudo! – falei irritada.

* * *

O fim de semana passou sem mais precedentes.

Apenas coisas normais como, lavar as roupas de Lily manualmente, arrumar o dormitório feminino, pentear o cabelo dela, passar as roupas dela (o que me gerou várias queimaduras. Até no pé...deixei o ferro cair), ir aonde ela queria, ficar sem falar (ela adorou a idéia de não ouvir minha voz por dois dias)...mas nada muito fora do normal.

Aliás, estamos na semana final da aposta (começou numa sexta, passou três dias, depois mais três sem ela fazer nada, na quinta houve o anúncio do concurso, outra sexta com as apresentações e fim de semana de escravidão. Com isso se passaram 10 dias!) e nenhuma das partes cedeu. Mas tenho certeza que depois desse meu golpe de mestre, a Lily vai ceder e viveremos como num conto de fadas: felizes para sempre.

Na segunda-feira, eu comecei a pôr o plano em prática.

- Você anotando a matéria?! – Lily me olhou espantada.

- Ué...desde que você ficou andando tanto comigo...

- Correção: obrigada por causa dessa magia negra da McGonagal.

- ...estou sendo obrigado a assistir as aulas...

- ...o que vai ser muito bom para sua formação.

- ...e como você é uma pessoa meio...hum...chata...

- Chata? Só pelo simples fato de eu querer ser alguém na vida e não um vagabundo que nem você?

- ...para me distrair eu pelo menos tenho que fazer algo, né? E não se preocupe. Eu te sustento. – sorri.

- Eu não vou morar numa casa de caridade para você me sustentar.

- Quando casarmos.

- James. Olha, estou realmente preocupada com você. Está parecendo aquelas pessoas com idéia fixa e que depois de se iludir e não conseguir o que queria, se suicidam. – ela falou se fingindo preocupada.

- Nunca! Não vou deixar nossos filhos órfãos de pai! – sorri de novo. Ela me olhou com desprezo e virou para frente.

- É impossível conversar civilizadamente com você.

E voltei a escrever. Mas é ÓBVIO que eu não anotava a matéria. O Bins me dá sono. Só o "bom dia" dele, parece um sonífero instantâneo.

Em todo caso, o que eu escrevia na verdade era uma carta aos pais de Lily, pedindo para marcar um jantar. Logo depois das aulas, iria pedir Sirius para despachar a carta.

Escrevi assim:

_"Caros Sr. E Sra. Evans, _

_ Deixe me apresentar: sou James Potter. _

_Sei que são trouxas (sem ofensas), mas tenho certeza que já devem ter ouvido falar da família Potter. Não sei se por intermédio do Profeta Diário (meu pai às vezes aparece por lá) ou pelos resmungos e reclamações de sua filha, Lily. _

_Em todo caso, escrevo para pedir um jantar para que possa me apresentar devidamente a vocês. Me apresentar como namorado de Lily. _

_Deixo claro aqui que minhas intenções são as melhores para com ela. E que se vos escrevo é porque desejo algo sério. _

_Sei que ainda é cedo para isso, mas em um futuro não muito distante, espero poder até me casar com ela. _

_Espero não estar sendo precipitado, mas gosto de ser sincero. _

_Ah! E se o jantar (se quiserem me conhecer, é claro. Mas garanto que não vão se arrepender) for ainda esta semana, de preferência antes de sexta, ainda melhor. _

_Agradeço desde já, _

_ James Potter."_

Caramba! Acho que fui bem convincente né?

E se tudo sair como imagino, esse jantar, será meu jantar de noivado!!!

* * *

- James. Acho que isso é para você. – estranhou Lily, enquanto me entregava uma carta, na hora do jantar. – Estranho...o correio é de manhã.

Não respondi nada e abri a carta correndo.

"_Prezado Senhor Potter, _

_desculpe se demoramos a responder, mas é que ainda não nos acostumamos com esse jeito de vocês mandarem cartas. _

_Mas, gostamos muito do seu jeito de falar da nossa filha. Ela é um tesouro para nós e quem dá o devido valor a ela, deve ser tratado bem, por isso queremos chamar vocês para virem jantar aqui em casa conosco amanhã a noite. Mas será que seus professores deixarão? Esperamos sinceramente que sim. _

_Até lá. _

_OS: Tem certeza que essa coruja não vai comer a carta? Ela tem uma cara de faminta... _

_OS2: Não ligue para o Harold. Ele tem medo de corujas." _

Os pais dela parecem ser legais.

Vendo meu sorriso, Lily olhou o remetente da carta e esbugalhou os olhos.

- Potter!!! Você escreveu para os meus pais, se convidando para um jantar e avisando que estamos namorando???

- Noivos... – falei de brincadeira, esperando sua reação.

- Noivos?????? COMO ASSIM NOIVOS?! VOCÊ ACHA MESMO QUE EU CASARIA COM VOCÊ?! SÓ SE ESTIVESSE DOPADA!! – as vezes eu acho que sou sadomazoquista. Adoro vê-la irritada, com vontade de me matar! É tão divertido!!! Adrenalina pura, ver o perigo assim de perto.

- Em todo caso, já está combinado. Você não pode dar um bolo nos seus pais. – dei de ombros.

- Você vai agora mesmo escrever para eles desmentindo tudo isso!

Não mesmo. Escolha uma roupa bem bonita. Temos um compromisso muito importante amanhã.

* * *

**Nota: Olá pessoas...!!**

**Então a Lily ganhou!!! Oh! Que grande surpresa rsrsrs...**

**Bem, acho que não tenho muitos comentários sobre esse capítulo...é que o que eu gosto mais é o próximo rsrs...podem confiar em mim...vão ter surpresas!**

**Hoje estou uma pessoa alegre, apesar de ter caído uma planta gigante aqui de casa no meu jardim e agora estar a família toda tentando tira-la de lá...eu estou feliz!**

**E minhas novas fics estão andando!! Hey! Lerdamente, mas estão andando.**

**Chega de enrolação e vamos para os comentários:**

**Rose Samartinne - Gostou da idéia deles ficarem noivos? Rs...porque tenho certeza que a Lily não se agradou nem um pouco dessa história. **

**Ufa! Que bom que não ficou meloso...estava temendo que ficasse...músicas eu gosto de românticas mas leituras e filmes não...acho chato. Beijos e já respondi o e-mail.**

**Dany Malbine Uchiha - Ei! Esse Uchiha é do Uchiha Sasuke, do Naruto?! Se for...que legal! Eu adoro Naruto! Se não for...é do que? E o beijo deles fez sucesso rsrsrs...**

**Naty Weasley - Espero que tenha saciado sua curiosidade...eu não pensei em muitas coisas que ela poderia mandar o James fazer, porque eles já tão juntos e ele faria qualquer coisa por ela sorrindo rs...bem aquela frase: "O que você não me pede chorando, que eu faço sorrindo?", é bem típico do Pontas.**

**Principesa - Ei você é nova por aqui, né? (por aqui que eu digo é na minha fic rs)...espero que esteja gostando...beijos!**

**Jéssica - Nossa...foi mesmo tão lindo assim?? Rsrsrs **

**HalfBloodHannah - Eu também já li o livro, mas prefiro o filme...você nunca viu o musical??? É a coisa mais perfeita que eu já vi...eu AMO "O Fantasma Da Ópera"...adoro musicais...que nem "Moulin Rouge"...é PERFEITO! Só falta agora eu ver "Chicago" e "Sweeny Toddy" (acho que escreve assim, sei lá) que vai lançar com o meu amor, Johnny Depp. E vai ter o ator que faz o Snape e a Bellatrix!! Mais dois motivos para eu querer ver...rs Nossa...virei garota propaganda rs**

**ZZZMoonLightZZZ - Gracias, minha muy amiguita que habla español! Rsrs Besitos e até o proximo capítulo. (essas últimas palavras não sei falar em espanhol rsrs)**

**Prévia do próximo capítulo: Meu plano está indo às mil maravilhas...conheci os pais de Lily e sua adorável irmã...só falta meu golpe de mestre: um pedido de casamento! E Lily vai TER que aceitar...caramba!!! Eu me enganei quando disse que os outros dias eram "o dia mais feliz da minha vida" !!! SERÁ QUE FINALMENTE VOU CASAR COM A LILY??? Próximo capítulo: "A Família Da Noiva". **


	16. A Família Da Noiva

**Capítulo 16 – A Família Da Noiva.**

Estava nervosa. Muito. Meu estômago embrulhado. Minha roupa me irritando. E a vontade de degolar James crescendo.

- Lily! Pare de ser tão ansiosa. São seus pais! Pelo amor de Deus! – Christine revirou os olhos.

- Por isso mesmo!! Sabe-se lá o que o Potter pode arrumar nesse jantar!!! – me olhei pela décima vez no espelho. Não estava muito produzida. Afinal, ia para a casa dos meus pais. Usava apenas um vestido curto azul claro e um casaco.

- E como vocês conseguiram sair da escola no meio da semana? – Kath perguntou, enquanto dava uns retoques finais no meu cabelo.

- Falei com a Minerva, e ela adorou a idéia de estarmos nos entendendo e "juntando os trapos". Tanto que tirou finalmente o maldito feitiço! – falei agora sorrindo.

- "Juntando os trapos"? A McGonagal é tão esquisita. – Daiana sorriu.

Alguém bateu na porta, e James trajando uma roupa social surgiu.

- Está pronta, querida? – ai meu Deus. Ele e o seu "querida" que vão para o inferno.

- Estou, Potter. Estou. Mas acho bom você não aprontar nada lá!

- Eeeeeeeeu??? Jamais! Que isso, Lily! Eu sou um santo. – cínico.

- Sei.

Descemos as escadas.

- Aliás...como nós vamos? – perguntei. Esqueci desse pequeno detalhe.

- Pó de Flu. Lá da sala da Minnie.

Nos dirigimos para a sala de McGonagal e batemos na porta.

- Bem-vindos, queridos! Tome. – ela entregou um pote, com um pó. – Boa sorte, pombinhos. – pombinhos...bá!

Ao chegarmos na casa de meus pais, já havia uma "calorosa" recepção.

* * *

- Boa noite. Eu sou James Potter, e vocês? – estendi minha mão para cumprimentar o casal a minha frente. Não era possível que eles fossem os pais de Lily. Eram muito novos.

- Nem ouse tocar em mim, sua aberração. – a garota, - muito magrela, e de cabelos pretos por sinal – com uma cara de nojo se virou.

- Anh...então...o senhor... – o cara fez pior: nem se deu o trabalho de nos dirigir a palavra e virou-se seguindo a garota.

- Não liga para eles. São a minha detestável irmã e seu igualmente amável namorado.

Que ótimo. Se a irmã e o namorado são assim, o que dizer dos pais?! Estava começando a achar que minha idéia não havia sido tão boa.

Estava me preocupando em como seriam os pais de Lily, quando ouvi um grito vindo da cozinha.

- Harold!!!!! NÃO!!! – e seguindo o grito, barulho de panelas caindo na cabeça de alguém.

MEU DEUS! O pai da Lily é um assassino e acabou de matar a mulher!!!

Mas ele poderia ter esperado, ao menos, um dia em que não houvesse tantas testemunhas ali. Dessa forma, em menos de uma hora ele estaria indo para Azkaban.

- Quantas vezes já te falei?! Não se meta na minha cozinha! – a mãe de Lily surgiu empurrando o marido para fora, enquanto este, coçava a cabeça. – Oh! Eles já chegaram! Lily querida! – ela nos viu e veio sorrindo.

A mãe de Lily era muito bonita: ruiva como ela, com sardas, mas sem os olhos verdes. Estes pertenciam ao pai. Já o pai era alto, bem alto e com cabelos negros. O que explicava a outra filha.

- Oi mamãe! Oi papai! – Lily sorriu e foi abraça-los.

- Querida, este é o seu namorado? Não vai nos apresentar a ele? – o senhor Evans sorriu e estendeu a mão em minha direção.

- Ah...estava com esperança que esquecessem dele. – ela falou mal-humorada.

- Olá Senhor Potter. – Sr. Evans me cumprimentou.

- Boa noite, senhor. – sorri amigavelmente. – mas pode me chamar de James.

- E você me chame de Harold e prometo deixar casar com Lily ainda amanhã.

- Papai!!! – Lily enrubesceu.

- Ora Haroldinho, é pra já, sogrão! – falei batendo no ombro dele.

Harold sorriu e se dirigiu a esposa.

- Esta é a dona Emily.

- Prazer, senhorita. É muito jovem para ser mãe.

- Puxa-saco. – Lily olhou para mim de lado.

- Mas eu também acho! Quando a conheci era ainda uma criança! Então a seqüestrei da casa dos pais e casamos pouco tempo depois.

- Harold! Que mal exemplo! Vai acabar dando idéias.

- Ora é claro que não! – então se virou severo para mim – Não vá fazer isso com nossa filha. – e depois sorriu – Afinal, essa idéia já foi usada por mim. Depois pensamos em outras.

Sorri.

Ei! Até que eles são bem legais.

Fomos nos sentar a mesa. O jantar já estava posto. E que jantar!

- James. Depois de comer, vamos embora. – Lily sussurrou.

- Mas já? – falei engolindo um pedaço do peru que Emily havia feito. – Está delicioso, Mily!

- E para de chamar meus pais com essa intimidade!

- Deixe o James, Lily. Você sempre foi tão mal-humorada. Está cada vez mais parecida com sua irmã, certo Petúnia? – Emily sorriu para a outra filha.

- Não me compare com essa esquisita, mamãe. Aliás nem sei o que estamos fazendo aqui. Eu e Válter já vamos. – a garota magricela se levantou.

- Mas já querida?

- Sim. Não estou aqui para espera-los me transformar em um sapo.

- Até porquê, não é preciso... – sussurrei. Mas tenho certeza que Petúnia ouviu, já que me olhou estranhamente.

- Não filha, fique mais um pouco.

- Tá bem, mamãe. Só até a sobremesa.

Continuamos a comer, e as duas filhas de Mily e Haroldinho continuavam com cara de nada.

- Anime-se Lily! Mas que coisa...

- É mesmo, está parecendo sua mãe! – Harold apontou para a esposa.

- Comigo?! – ela espantou-se.

- É claro! Meu Deus! No início para dobrar essa ferinha aqui foi complicado. Ela me odiava!

- Não brinca?! – sorri olhando em direção a Lily.

- Sério! Mas logo depois de a levar para longe da casa dos pais, que aliás foi sugestão dela, casamos rapidinho.

- Minha sugestão?! Ora! Acha mesmo que alguém em sua sã consciência iria casar com você, Harold?! Por favor, me poupe. – Emily revirou os olhos como Lily faz. Acho que é herança genética.

- Ah é? E aquele discurso lindo que você fez, e que até o padre quase chorou? – e ele sorriu. Isto estava tão familiar.

- Ora! Eu estava de ressaca! A bebida tem diferentes reações para cada pessoa. – ela disse vermelha e emburrada.

- Hey Lily, isso não parece com duas pessoas que conhecemos? – falei baixinho apenas para ela ouvir.

Então, Lily olhou interrogativa para mim, olhou seus pais discutindo. Logo em seguida ela esbugalhou os olhos e balbuciou espantada:

- Oh meu Deus...

Passado um tempo, o Sr. Evans se levantou e me chamou.

- Me acompanhe, James. Gostaria de falar com você.

- Claro, senhor. – levantei meio nervoso. Será que aquele negócio todo de pais legais era só faixada?

Lily se levantou junto comigo.

- Não, não filha. Só o seu namorado.

- Mas...não acho que seja seguro. – ela olhou para mim, nervosa.

- E por que não? Ele não é um assassino, certo, meu rapaz? – sorriu para mim.

- Claro que não. – retribui e fomos andando até um escritório.

Sentei em uma ampla poltrona bem confortável, ao lado do pai de Lily. Seu semblante já não era mais sorridente, mas também não era severo.

- E então?

- E então.

- Quais são suas reais intenções com Lily?

- Bem, Harold, eu...eu...

- Olha, logo que olhei para você, notei que é apaixonado pela minha filha. É seu desejo se casar com ela?

- Bom, sim. – só falta ela querer, pensei.

- Só, então, gostaria de pedir que esperasse mais um pouco, sabe? Eu fui muito impulsivo em relação a Emily. Não que eu me arrependa!!! Jamais!! – ele tratou de completar. – Mas, quando duas pessoas se amam, não é necessário pressa. Se desejar, pode noivar com ela quando quiser. Mas casar mesmo, espere mais um pouco. Os estudos se completarem, trabalho estável...

- Então...tenho a sua permissão, senhor? – sorri satisfeito.

- Mas é claro! Olha...vou ser franco: sou muito alegre, e simpático. Mas se não tivesse ido com a sua cara, já estaria na rua desde que chegou. – congelei. Ufa, passei do teste.

- Hum...ok, então. Vou pedir a mão de Lily hoje.

- Hoje?! – se espantou.

- Sim. Não disse que poderia ser quando eu quisesse? – legal. Só falta ele desistir.

- Sim, mas é que me pegou de surpresa. Mas, vamos. Lily vai morrer quando souber disso.

E eu não sei?

* * *

- Lily Evans! – ai. Quando me chamam pelo nome todo, é bronca. – Está tentando ouvir a conversa do seu pai com o James, atrás da porta?!

- Não eu...

- Pensei que ia ao banheiro. Isso é muito feio.

- Desculpe mamãe. Eu me perdi. – que desculpa idiota! Essa é a MINHA casa também.

- Deve estar nervosa, não é? Tudo bem, eu te entendo. Mas seu pai está sendo muito legal com ele. Não se preocupe. Poderia ser pior.

- Como?

- Meus pais tentaram enfiar o Harold na cadeia quando ele disse que me amava tanto, que era capaz de matar por mim. Acharam que isso era uma ameaça. – deu de ombros. – Foi aí que fugimos.

- Hum... – voltei para a mesa a espera de notícias. O que James estava aprontando?

* * *

Voltei só sorrisos para a mesa de jantar.

Hoje ia ser uma noite maravilhosa.

Me sentei e Lily já veio me perguntar o que eu havia conversado com Harold.

- Coisa de homem. É segredo. – e sorri maliciosamente. Acho que ela ficou com medo.

- Bom mamãe, já está ficando tarde. Então, antes que a McGonagal nos mate por chegar atrasados para o horário de recolhida... – e sussurrou para mim: - ...antes que você apronte uma...eu e James temos que ir.

- Ora, Lily. Sabe muito bem que a McGonagal disse que poderíamos demorar quanto quiséssemos...AI!!! – ela me chutou!

- Querido! Eu vejo em seus olhos que está mor-ren-do de sono. – sorriso amarelo.

- Até que não. Estou bem acordado. – sorri e me levantei antes que recebesse outro pontapé. – Bem, senhoras e senhores, tenho um pronunciamento a fazer.

- Potter...o que está fazendo?! – Lily falou entredentes.

Então, mexi no meu bolso e achei uma caixinha preta que estava ali guardado, empurrei a cadeira que estava ocupando espaço e me ajoelhei em frente a Lily.

- O ...o que está fazendo??? – falou baixinho.

- Lily você quer... – estendi a caixa e estava a abrindo quando Lily teve um surto ou algo do tipo e começou a gritar.

- Oh meu Deus!!!! James!!!! O James está tendo um ataque cardíaco!!! – me derrubou no chão e começou a socar o meu peito com os dois punhos. Agora eu entendo porque o coração dessas pessoas que são socorridas assim, voltam a bater. A dor é tanta que é impossível continuar morto.

- Lily! Pare!!! Arrrrrgh!!! – eu gritava, mas então ela tapou a minha boca com a mão e continuou a me socar.

Os pais de Lily entraram em desespero. Enquanto Emily corria para o telefone ligar para a emergência, Harold foi até onde eu estava caído, e começou a ajudar Lily a me socar!!! 

Meu pulmão já estava pegando fogo – com a falta de ar e com aquela demonstração de carinho da família Evans – quando finalmente, consegui me soltar de Lily e prender seus braços.

- Filho! Você está bem?! – Harold me sacudia.

- Ô! Vocês salvaram minha vida. – falei com falta de ar, enquanto massageava meu tórax.

- Emily! Podemos voltar ao que estávamos fazendo antes. – Emily largou o telefone e voltou a se sentar.

- Está bem mesmo? – ela perguntou. Eu concordei e resolvi continuar de onde parei.

- Bem Lily...

- O que, James? Está voltando a passar mal? – ela já ia partir para cima de mim de novo, mas fui mais rápido: puxei minha varinha e ignorando os gritos de Petúnia e Válter dizendo que íamos matar eles, fiz o corpo de Lily congelar. – Sabe, não era bem desse jeito romântico que eu esperava, mas...Lily, quer se casar comigo? – e mostrei o lindo anel solitário que tinha dentro da caixinha preta.

* * *

- Ohhhh!!! Que lindo filha!! E aí? O que vai dizer?

- Eu...eu... – maldito James!!! Ele conseguiu! Ele venceu! Se eu aceitar vou estar presa a esse peste até que a morte nos separe. Mas se eu não aceitar, é o mesmo que terminar o namoro. Ou seja, perdi a aposta.

- Filha! Não deixe o menino sem uma resposta. – minha mãe estava super excitada com tudo isso.

- Oh Deus! Era só o que faltava! As anomalias vão se procriar... – Petúnia é realmente muito irritante.

- Filha...?

- Lily...? – meu pai estava ficando nervoso. DROGA!

- Eu...a-a-a-a ... – James me deu um tapa nas costas. – aceito!

- Ohhhhh!!! Que lindo...oh Harold! Nossa filha vai casar!

MEU DEUS!

MEU DEUS!

MEU DEUS!

MEU DEUS!

EU VOU ME CASAR COM O JAMES!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

**Nota:** eu simplesmente adoro esse capítulo, mais por causa do ataque que a Lily dá, socando o James...se vocês já viram, devem notar que essa idéia vem do filme "Sorte No Amor". Eu amo tirar idéias de filmes rsrs.

Olha, eu pensei que esse domingo não ia dar para postar, porque eu ia viajar, mas não sei se foi reza forte de vocês para ler mais um capítulo ou se foi azar o meu mesmo, que eu não fui rsrsrs.

Bom, em todo caso, está aí mais um capítulo e até domingo que vem!

Comentários:

Naty Weasley - Os pais da Lily são realmente agradáveis, até porque eu resolvi fazer de uma forma que lembrasse o James e a Lily quando forem mais velhos. Mas a Petúnia nunca foi flor que se cheire...ok...esqueça a piadinha idiota rs.

Que bom que amou.

Principesa - Rsrsrsrs, quando eu leio uma coisa engraçada, também tenho que me segurar, já que o meu pc fica no quarto dos meus pais, e logicamente às 2 da madrugada eles já estão dormindo rsrs. Hum...o que é "rula"?

Brunotop Weasley - UM MENINO AQUI NO FANFICTION???? MILAGREEE! Seja bem vindo leitor do sexo masculino rs, e que bom que você gostou...Uau! Minha fic nos meus favoritos? Anhhhhh! Que fofo, valeu!

Rose Samartine - Por que ela mandou desligar???? Minha fic está tão desapropriada para menores de 18 assim??? Rs Pode roubar o James para você, que eu fico com o Sirius...mas acho que a Lily não vai gostar muito da idéia.

Carol-sana - Poxaaaa! É que eu esqueci de explicar melhor na fic, assim as pessoas podem ficar mais perdidos mesmo...é que no capítulo em que a Lily e o James se declaram guerra, eu imaginei que um já tivesse percebido a aposta do outro. Pensei mas não pus no papel. Mil desculpas!!!

Dany MalBine Uchiha - Olha, na primeira vez que eu li seu review eu ia escrever " ah, não gosto muito do Sasuke, porque ele é muito sério e tal", mas eu vi um episódio do Naruto que me fez ter muita pena dele e entender porque ele é assim. Tadinho...mas ainda assim eu sou mais o Naruto e o Kakashi. E eu queria saber o que tem de baixo daquele pano do rosto do Kakashi!!!

Voltando a fic. Você não sabe o quanto que ela tá com raiva do James...vai saber no próximo capítulo...rs

**Prévia do próximo capítulo: ****Consegui vencer a aposta! Só que...eu não acredito que eu fiz isso...ninguém no mundo merecia isso...nem mesmo James! Mas foi preciso...ele nunca ia terminar comigo de outra forma! Mas...agora...me sinto péssima...DROGA! Próximo capítulo: Quebra-se O Encanto Com Um Beijo. **

Beijos povo!


	17. E Quebrase O Encanto Com Um Beijo

**Capítulo 17 – E Quebra-se O Encanto Com Um Beijo. **

- EU ESTOU NOIVA!!!!! – entrei batendo a porta do dormitório feminino, acordando todos.

- Do que está falando, Lily? – Kath abriu os olhos ainda meio sonolenta.

- James me pediu em casamento!!! – e mostrei o solitário, muito lindo por sinal, no meu dedo.

- Meu Deus! – Chris tapou a boca surpresa. – Parabéns Lily!

- Parabéns??? Não seria "meus pêsames"? – falei emburrada enquanto sentava na cama.

- Ei. Isso quer dizer que você perdeu a aposta. Vai até casar com ele.

- Claro que não Dai! Ele vai se arrepender amargamente de quando me pediu em casamento...ah se vai.

No dia seguinte, acordei bem cedo, e saí para caminhar antes que James viesse me encher.

Estava andando pensativa pelo corredor, quando me encontro com Dumbledore, com cara de tédio.

- Bom dia, professor. – sorri amigável.

- Senhorita Evans! Quanto tempo! – ele sorriu de volta.

- É verdade. – Nossa. Nunca soube que Dumbledore me notava. E muito menos que sentia minha falta.

- Claro que eu te noto! – me assustei. É claro que não é segredo para ninguém que Dumbledore lê mentes, mas ainda assim é estranho. – Como não notaria? Aliás é justamente isso que me faz falta!

- Eu...? – falei sem entender. Do que ele tava falando?

- Claro. Desde que você começou a namorar o Potter, a vida perdeu a graça. Era muito interessante vê-los arrumando confusão pelo Castelo.

- Mas...eu nunca o via. Como sabia de tudo que aprontávamos? – Uau. Ele é bom.

- Câmeras, minha cara. Ah! – ele começou a ficar pensativo. – Era muito bom. Eu ficava em minha sala, com chinelos de pantufa, bebendo suco de abóbora, enquanto assistia a vocês dois como em uma novela.

Quer dizer que este tempo todo eu estava sendo um entretenimento como em um reallity show?? Um: "Big Potter Inglaterra"?! Nem privacidade nas brigas eu tenho mais?!

- Bom...a diversão vai ser muito maior agora...eu vou casar com James... – falei emburrada.

- Parabéns. – ele sorriu. – Mas não me parece muito feliz. – Ah claro! Estou felicíssima! Vou ter que ir ao meu casamento numa camisa de força.

- Não quero casar! Imagina! Viver até a morte com James?

- Podia ser pior...

- Como?

- Você poderia viver até mais que cem anos como eu. "Até que a morte os separe" demoraria. E muito. Por isso nunca me casei. – as pessoas não me ajudam muito com essa frase "podia ser pior". Nem um pouco.

Medidas drásticas. É isso. Terei que tomar medidas desesperadamente drásticas.

Não acho isso bonito. Nem um pouco. Nem agradável.

Mas...é a única arma que eu tenho.

Ninguém merece o que vou fazer. Nem mesmo James.

Mas situações desesperadas, pedem medidas desesperadas.

Sentei na mesa da Grifinória para tomar café da manhã.

- Bom dia, minha noiva. – levantei os olhos e vi James sentando-se a minha frente. Não fiquei nervosa por ele ter me chamado de noiva, mas assim que o olhei meu estômago se revirou. Teria que tentar pela última vez.

- James, por favor...desista.

- Do que está falando? – ele sorriu, sem saber a que eu me referia.

- Do namoro, noivado, casamento...de mim!

- Não. Sabe que isso não vai acontecer, Lily. – ele ainda não levava a sério o que eu dizia.

- Tudo bem! Eu tentei! – saí cansada.

Caminhava pelo corredor indo em direção ao dormitório, enquanto comia uns pãezinhos que havia pego da mesa, quando de repente, bati em alguém.

Era um lufa-lufa, muito bonito por sinal, mas havia derrubado meus pães. Droga. Em jejum de novo.

- Lily! – ele sorriu feliz e meio nervoso. Fiquei uns cinco minutos olhando para o sorriso envergonhado do menino. De onde ele me conhecia? Finalmente lembrei. Era Travor Cross, um garoto que no terceiro ano era feiozinho, esquisito, e que gostava de mim. Nunca mais soube o que havia acontecido com ele depois que ele tentou se declarar me dando um sapo e James o azarou. Pobrezinho do Travor. James sempre foi um idiota!

- Ah olá Travor! – sorri sem graça.

- Você se lembrou de mim? Quer dizer, mudei bastante, né? – E como!

- Pois é. Tenho memória fotográfica. Bom Travor – estendi minha mão apertando a dele – agora tenho que ir.

- T-tudo bem. Tchau Lily.

Já estava saindo quando parei e me virei. Ele! Ele seria meu plano!

E antes que pudesse pensar na besteira que ia fazer, o chamei.

- Anh, Travor!!

- Sim?! – ele se virou rapidamente.

- Pode por favor me encontrar no campo de quadribol, hoje às cinco?

Já estava feito. Não tinha mais volta.

* * *

Nunca vou acreditar no que ela fez. E nunca imaginaria que me sentiria assim por causa de um garota.

Claro, que Lily não é _qualquer_ garota. Quer dizer, pelo menos foi o que eu achei.

Eu estava no treino de quadribol, quando vejo Lily vindo sorridente. Pensei: "Bom, ou ela vai armar mais uma daquela coisa de líder de torcida, ou veio para me ver _realmente_".

Assim que a vi, sorri. Mas ela pareceu nem me notar, olhou para trás e estendeu a mão para um garoto que vinha atrás dela.

Me segurei. Calma James, nada de ciúmes, já que pode ser apenas um amigo.

Mas então, eles ficaram conversando e sorrindo um para o outro _o tempo todo_. E quando eu já não me agüentava, fui ao encontro dela, e ela simplesmente...beijou o garoto!

Tudo bem, que não namorávamos de verdade, mas poxa! Me trair?! Mesmo que não seja um namoro de verdade para ela, para mim é! Os meus sentimentos são de verdade e ela não se importou nem um pouco com isso.

Acho que me enganei realmente. Ela nunca me amou. Eu só estava me iludindo.

A verdade é: ela simplesmente me odeia.

Quando eles se afastaram eu estava em estado de choque. Foram embora e eu fiquei ali em cima da vassoura, sem reação.

Sirius, que treinava comigo e com certeza assistiu a tudo veio em minha direção.

- Cara...você está bem?

- Por favor. Me deixa sozinho. – desci da vassoura e fui para o vestiário me trocar.

Ah não! Mas passado o estado de choque...ela ia me ouvir.

* * *

Estava me sentindo péssima, mas não tanto quanto ia me sentir depois.

Me enfiei no dormitório feminino para não ter que ver James. Pelo menos não naquele dia.

Só que não adiantou lá muita coisa.

Ouvi um baque na janela e levantei assustada.

As vidraças se abriram com um feitiço e James pulou de cima de uma vassoura para dentro do dormitório.

- Ah...oi. – Por algum motivo não conseguia olha-lo nos olhos.

- Por que fez isso?! – ele gritou furioso.

- Espera aí! Não venha agora querendo tirar satisfações!! Um: NÃO éramos e NUNCA fomos um casal de verdade! Tecnicamente, não fiz nada de errado. – dei de ombros. Mas minhas palavras não expressavam como eu me sentia.

- Nossa. Parabéns. – ele falou batendo palmas. – Você se saiu uma bela de uma hipócrita, falsa.

- Pare de se fazer de vítima, Potter! Você sempre adorou essa atenção, né?! Oh! A malvada da Lilyzinha traiu o pobre do James. Acontece, senhor, que eu nunca menti que gostava de você. Sempre deixei bem claro que não te suportava! E ainda te dei uma chance de terminar comigo numa boa hoje. – ainda não olhava para ele.

- Wow! Me sinto honrado pela sua pena comigo. Se não queria nada, por que, POR QUE Lily, resolveu armar um maldita aposta e brincar com os meus sentimentos?!

Tá. Cada palavra dele me botava mais para baixo.

- Mas você sabia dessa aposta, não é, _Potty_?! Até passamos a admitir que era um namoro de brincadeira. Então continuou nessa brincadeira porque quis.

- Tem razão. Fui um idiota de ter achado que com a convivência, os sentimentos que eu achava que você escondia, iriam aparecer. Tem toda a razão, Lily. A culpa é toda minha. – então eu finalmente olhei para ele e foi aí que desmoronei. Ele...ele tinha lágrimas nos olhos! Meu Deus! – Mas só para você saber...depois do que você me disse no café da manhã, eu ia terminar com você. Não precisava ter se dado todo esse trabalho. Ah! E parabéns! – ele fingiu um sorriso – Você ganhou a aposta!

Então ele pegou sua vassoura, e saiu pela porta mesmo. Mas para não cair nas escadas que se transformariam em ladeira a um mínimo toque dele, subiu na vassoura e em seguida foi para o dormitório masculino.

O que eu fiz?!


	18. Quero Ficar Com James

**Capítulo 18 – Quero Ficar Com James.**

Depois que James saiu, lágrimas começaram a rolar dos meus olhos!

Não sei porquê.

Foi automático.

Porta batendo, lágrimas rolando. Estranho.

Deitei na minha cama e lembrei do olhar de James e foi aí que desatei a chorar que nem um bebê de uma vez.

Um tempo depois as meninas vinham correndo e rindo de alguma coisa, quando abriram a porta e me viram naquele estado deplorável.

- Meu Deus, Lily! O que aconteceu?! – Daiana correu para me abraçar.

- Eu fiz uma burrice...mas na verdade, nem sei direito porque isso me afeta. – funguei limpando meus olhos.

- O que você fez? – Kath limpou minhas lágrimas, delicadamente.

- Eu...bom, eu queria fazer o James terminar comigo, certo?

- Certo. – as três disseram em uníssono.

- Bom...e...e...eu consegui! – voltei a chorar. Meu Deus que humilhação! Eu nem conseguia terminar uma frase.

- Ah, Lily...será que você não percebeu que está gostando do James?! – Chris deu um sorrisinho triste.

Dessa vez eu não briguei, nem revirei os olhos nem tentei mudar o "James" para o "Potter", porque naquele minuto eu percebi uma infeliz novidade: eu estava mesmo gostando do garoto que eu tinha acabado de quebrar o coração em pedacinhos e pisado em cima, depois jogado num triturador e lançado aos quatro ventos.

Por que eu sou tão idiota?!

E por que, eu tive que perceber isso, justamente quando já tinha estragado tudo?!

- Acho...que vocês têm razão. – falei vermelha.

- Meu Merlin! É o apocalipse! A Evans confessou que gosta do Potter!!! – Kathleen gritou sorrindo, me fazendo sorrir também.

- É amiga, mas será que não é tarde demais? – Daiana suspirou triste.

- Nunca é tarde para tentar de novo. Lily, pare de se lamentar e vai fazer algo, garota! – Chris me empurrou para fora da cama. – Ação! Vamos!

- Tem razão! – levantei, limpei meu rosto e fui a procura de James.

* * *

É verdade que, desde que comecei a gostar de Lily, sempre quis vê-la dando um ataque de ciúmes por mim, mas naquele momento, a última pessoa que desejava ver era ela.

Resolvi dar uma volta, para espairecer, quando num dos corredores vejo uma cabeleira loira ambulante vindo em minha direção.

- Olá, James. – era Lindsey. – O que houve com você? Parece tão abatido.

- Ah...nada, me desculpe Lindsey, mas não é da sua conta...sem ofensas. – tentei sair de perto dela, mas ela veio atrás.

- Você me ofender? Nada que você faz me deixa triste. Mas parece que algo te deixa triste, sim...provavelmente é aquela pimentinha, né? – ela se apoiou nos meu ombros se fazendo de amiga.

- É, Lin, é a Lily... – suspirei cansado, esperando que ela fosse embora. – Olha, eu _realmente_ tenho que ir.

- Eu sei um remédio ó-ti-mo, para esse tipo de problema... – ela sorriu se aproximando.

- Hum...legal...bom para você... – falei olhando para o chão sem notar a intenção dela.

- E pra você também... – e me beijou.

E eu? Não fiz absolutamente nada.

Na verdade, só continuei, já que nada me importava mesmo. Por mim, se ela não tivesse feito nada daria na mesma.

Apenas continuei ali esperando que Lily sumisse pelo menos um segundo dos meus pensamentos.

Mas, aconteceu um pouquinho o contrário...achei que a tristeza era tanta que a voz da Lily estava estridentemente real e no meu ouvido, até que senti um vento e quando abri os olhos, Lindsey estava no chão com cara de confusa.

- LARGA O MEU NAMORADO!!!!!!!!!!! TIRE ESSES SEUS LÁBIOS CHEIOS DE COSMÉDICOS BARATOS TESTADOS EM POBRES RATINHOS DO MEU NAMORADO!!!!!!!!!! – a Lily parecia descontrolada e prestes a bater em qualquer um que tentasse a segurar. Até em mim. 

- Ele não é mais seu...

- CALADA! EU NÃO TE PERGUNTEI NADA! Há muito tempo que você vem rondando o James, né? Pois se você não quer ter uma morte prematura, nunca mais apareça na minha frente, TA OUVINDO????????!!!!!!!!!!

- Você me paga, Evans. – ela levantou com ódio nos olhos, e foi para longe dali.

- Anh...desculpe o ataque, James...

- Você acha que só porque veio dar uma de namoradinha ciumenta, que eu vou te perdoar? – falei irritado, olhando para o chão.

- Não! Eu realmente já estava há muito tempo querendo fazer isso...eu vim aqui, James, para pedir desculpas...

- Ficou com peso na consciência, é? – sorri maliciosamente.

- Não. Eu descobri que...eu... – ela ficou vermelha. Eu já adivinhava o que ela iria falar. Era o que eu sempre quis ouvir, mas não agora.

- Lily, por favor, vá embora.

- Aposto que você estava adorando beijar aquela...!!!!! – ela começou a gritar.

- E se estava?! Você não tem nada a ver com a minha vida...afinal, o namoro era só de brincadeira, não?

- No início era...mas depois James...eu gosto de você! Eu gosto _muito_ de você. Só demorei a descobrir. – ela me abraçou e eu quase amoleci. Mas então lembrei do que ela me fez e a afastei bruscamente.

- Demorou demais, porque agora, quem não quer mais nada, sou eu.

- James...por favor! Me perdoe... – ela começou a chorar.

- Procure consolo com aquele seu amigo... – virei as costas e comecei a andar – ah! E só para constar: é Potter para você. Não se preocupe, nunca mais vou te perturbar como fazia antes, pode viver sua vida como antes de eu surgir e a transformar em um inferno.

E saí em direção ao Salão Principal ou qualquer lugar longe dali.

* * *

- Droga!!!! Por que eu não consigo falar?? – sentei no chão encostada na parede, e enfiei meu rosto entre os joelhos e os meus braços que estavam em volta do joelho. – EU TE AMO, SEU IDIOTA!!! SEMPRE AMEI, SÓ FUI MUITO CEGA E NÃO PERCEBI!!!

- Hum...sério? Sabe que eu nunca notei...?

- Anh? – levantei os olhos e vi Sirius agachado na minha frente. – Ah é só você, Sirius?

- Nossa...me senti tão desprezado agora. – ele sorriu e sentou-se ao meu lado. – Qual o problema?

- O Potter é o problema...eu... – e então abracei Sirius. Nós nunca fomos chegados. O máximo de intimidade que já tivemos foi quando eu liberei ele de uma detenção, mas do jeito que eu estava até se o Pirraça passasse na minha frente, eu o abraçaria (se desse para ser abraçado).

- Lily...? – ele falou com uma voz embargada e eu pensei que ele estava sendo solidário com meus sentimentos, e chorando junto.

- Sim? – continuei apertando-o forte.

- Minha...traquéia...

- Ah...desculpe. – o soltei e fiquei esperando, enquanto ele inspirava o ar bem fundo.

- Eu soube o que aconteceu...não foi nada legal, mas vendo o seu estado, nota-se que está arrependida.

- Eu-gosto-dele-Sirius-Então-quando-eu-percebi-isso-já-era-tarde-Tentei-me-desculpar-explicar-mas-ele-não-quis-ouvir. – eu falei isso tão rápido e embolado, que nem eu mesma entendi o que falei.

- Bom...eu...o que? Desculpe, mas não entendi nada. – ele deu um sorriso sem graça e eu repeti pausadamente. – Hum...se você prometer não fazer nada que entristeça meu amigo, eu te ajudo.

- CLARO QUE EU PROMETO! – falei feliz.

- Mas vou precisar da ajuda de suas amigas e do Remus.

* * *

**Nota: Gente, desculpa não ter escrito a nota no domingo passado. É que no sábado eu dormi na casa da minha prima e no dia seguinte meu pai só foi me buscar quando eram umas três e pouca da tarde...ficou conversando e blábláblá...quando cheguei em casa já eram 16:30, horário de eu me arrumar para ir a igreja. Então, liguei o pc correndo e pedi para minha colega atualizar a fic, mas não ia dar tempo de pôr nota.**

**Então foi isso.**

**Mas essa nota vai ser pelos dois capítulos, então não me culpem se ela sair gigante!**

**Também fiquei com raiva quando escrevi o que a Lily fez, mas era necessário, para a história andar. E como eu sempre digo: não posso controlar o caminho que meus dedos tomam...**

**Mas ela realmente se arrependeu e quando ela chora morro de peninha dela! Além do mais esse capítulo mostra que finalmente a cabeça dura percebeu o quanto ela ama o James!!! Tava na hora!! O ruim é que a fic está acabando...mas eu gostei tanto de escrevê-la que já pensei em duas continuações!!**

**Agora vamos aos comentários do capítulo 16 e 17:**

**Principesa - que legal!!! Você é portuguesa!!! Sempre adorei o sotaque português! Dois sotaques que eu gosto: portuquês e mineiro. Duas línguas que eu gosto: inglês e japonês.**

**Ai meu Deus!!! POR FAVOR!!! NÃO MORRA DE ATAQUE CARDÍACO! NÃO QUERO SER CULPADA!**

**Brunotop Weasley - É um milagre sim...você é o primeiro! Tipo, uma vez eu até comentei onde vocês estavam rs...apesar de que meu primo já leu o início da minha fic, mas também só porque eu quase implorei umas dez vezes rs. **

**Naty Weasley - Desculpe...não dá para postar antes...sei que estou matando você de curiosidade...mas tenho os dias certos sabe? Espero que eu tenha ajudado um pouco com esse último capítulo rs...afinal, Sirius disse que tem um plano...podemos esperar algo bom...hum...será?**

**Carol-sana - Acho que o James não tá tão mal né? Pois o que tem de gente querendo consola-lo rs...entre para fila, filha. Rs**

**Dany MalBine Uchiha - Às vezes eu gosto do Sasuke, às vezes tenho vontade que ele morra! Odiei quando ele fugiu de Konoha para ir até o Orochimaru...ah fala sério! O Sasuke É forte...não precisa disso...é só ele treinar mais, se esforçar mais...e pior ainda depois que ele quis lutar com o Naruto! QUE ÓDIO! Um monte de amigos deles correram perigo para salvar a pele dele, e ele não tá nem aí??? Que desnaturado...**

**Mas em todo caso... a Lily não vai mais se casar!! Pelo menos por enquanto...rsrsrs **

**Afinal, ela só tem 17 anos!**

**Ai meu Deus!!! E as ameaças continuam...gente calma! Todo o crime foi premeditado...tenho a solução!**

**Jaque Weasley - Nossa, quantos membros da família Weasley aqui, não? Rs Sério mesmo que vocês ainda gostam da minha fic, mesmo depois da Lily ter dado essa burrada?? Não vão me matar por isso? Rs Espero que não, se não minha vingança também será não postar a fic!!! MUAHUAHUAHUA!! (Tentativa de uma risada sinistra).**

**Kkkkkkkkk "Jay"? Gostei desse mais novo apelido do James...eu empresto meu estoque de pena, mas tem que assinar um comprovante de devolução...**

**Rose Samartine - Hum...eu fiz esse teste, mas qual era a finalidade? Como irei saber se meu teclado é bom? Agora to curiosa...**

**Ah! Eu também sempre dou um ataque de loucura! Como essas minhas risadas insanas, demonstrada ali em cima. **

**Rsrsrsrs, interessante a sua conversa com a sua mãe via internet...ela responde por meio de reviews também?**

**Cuidado...a Lily é uma bruxa, você é uma trouxa (sem ofensas rs)...se você tocar no James...hum...olhe o que aconteceu com a Lindsey!**

**HalfBloodHannah - agora você já sabe o que a maluca da Lily fez rs.**

**Mandy Black - Que bom que amou(comentário do capítulo 16)...mas...agora não ama mais né(resultado do capítulo 17)? Rs**

**Tadinha da Lily...tá todo mundo crucificando ela...ela vai concertar e vocês (espero) vão gostar!**

**MandyFreckles - kkkkkkkkkkkkkk! Tudo bem...adorei o "Lininha" rs...só minha mãe chama assim...e memso assim, só para fazer chantagem emocional. **

**Cara! Eu ODEIO o Raoul...ele é chato...a Christine também...só quem me agrada é o Fasntasma, as músicas e aquele macaquinho de brinquedo rs, **

**Realmente James é perfeito...pena que já tem dona...e o pior: não existe! Gente...desde que eu me apaixonei pelo Sirius sofro desse estresse que é ter um homem amado fictício. Pior ainda quando ele morreu...MEU DEUS! Pelo menos ele poderia ter ficado vivo nos livros...**

**Bom, vou parar da minha vida amorosa precária com alguém que não existe, antes que essa nota fique colossal e nem caiba a fic. **

**Também adoro o Kakashi, amo o Naruto, gosto do Kiba, do Shikamaru, do Lee, do Gaara...hum...acho que eu gosto de todos rs . Sim, já vi o episódio 101...vi até a sexta temporada (se não me engano vai até 135 acho)...acho que em japonês é bem melhor também...por que você não baixa? Vai no site do Naruto Project...**

**Eu vejo também Death Note, Bleach...(no momento de anime é o que eu to vendo...não dá para ver muitos ao mesmo tempo rs), e mangá tem muitos...ah!!! A-DO-RO Inuyasha também!! Miroku (em português é Miroki) é o meu amor!**

**Ah! A planta foi arrancada rs.**

**Thaty - Não fique triste! Logo as coisas melhoram...afinal...está perto do final rs e um dia eles terão um filho...presumo então que eles voltem e serão felizes para sempre, até que o Voldemort os separe (ou junte-os no além)! rsrsrs**

**Não falei que a Nota ia ficar dantesca? E ainda tem a prévia...**

**Se importam de eu não pôr o preview? É que se não, daqui a pouco o fanfiction vai me mandar uma carta desesperado...ok...lembre-se Lina...fanfiction é um site e não uma pessoa.**

**Beijos!**


	19. Planos De Uma Mente Doentia

**Capítulo 19 – Planos De Uma Mente Doentia.**

- Meninas, tenho um pedido a fazer. Quero que vocês me ajudem a juntar a Lily e o James.

- Mas como, Sirius? O James não quer vê-la nem pintada em ouro. – Kathleen olhou para Sirius e o estranho é que ela não ficou vermelha como ficava antes, apenas desviou o olhar e ele deu um sorriso meio de lado, mas depois disfarçou e continuou seu plano.

- Bom...ele vai TER que vê-la.

- Como assim? – Remus disse rindo. – vai prender os olhos dele com palitinho?

- Não. Alguém sabe onde ele está?

- Na cozinha...um dos elfos-domésticos veio desesperado pedir para que eu o tirasse de lá, que eles já não agüentam mais ele. – Remus coçou a cabeça esperando a explicação do que afinal, Sirius queria.

- Lily, vá para o Salão Comunal que depois de tudo certo nós te chamamos, tá?

E lá fui eu, a espera de minha última esperança.

* * *

Não sei o que aconteceu.

Eu estava enchendo a cara...de bolinhos de chocolate, com deliciosa cobertura de baunilha e pingos de morango, quando os elfos-domésticos pararam de me servir e ficaram olhando para algo atrás de mim.

Resolvi, curioso, saber o que atraía a atenção deles, quando vi Sirius, Remus, Daiana, Kathleen e Christine ali, parados olhando para mim.

- Ah... olá! – cumprimentei sorrindo mas sem entender o porquê deles ali.

- Um dia você vai me agradecer por isso.

- Pelo que, Almofadas? – sorri, ao ver o sorriso de Sirius.

- AGORA!

Então, Remus me segurou de um lado e Sirius de outro.

- Ei! O que estão fazendo?!

- Vão meninas! – Sirius gritou e logo em seguida, Daiana amarrava meus pulsos, Kathleen meus pés e Christine amordaçava minha boca.

Logo em seguida me enfiaram dentro de um saco preto e começaram a me arrastar Hogwarts afora.

Tentei me soltar, me mexia e fazia sons com a boca, mas nada adiantava.

Meus amigos tinham enlouquecido!

Até que de repente, ouvi Remus num sussurro dizer:

- Foi mal Pontas, mas você tá chamando muita atenção..._Estupore!_ – E tudo ficou escuro.

* * *

Após as meninas virem dizer que já podia ir encontrar com James, as segui, nervosamente.

Será que ia dar certo?

Seguimos em direção onde ficava a Sala Precisa e vi Remus e Sirius do lado de fora, montando guarda.

- Tem certeza que eu vou conseguir falar com ele? Ele pode não me deixar falar, ou simplesmente sair da sala.

- Não se preocupe...eu dou a minha palavra que ele vai estar calmo como um cordeiro. – Sirius sorriu.

- O que vocês fizeram? Não deram choque elétrico nele, nem nada do tipo, certo?

- Por que me tomas?! Eu jamais faria isso com meu amigo... – Sirius continuava sorrindo. – Pode entrar.

A porta já estava ali, provavelmente já haviam passado três vezes por ela, antes de eu chegar, e entrei.

Procurei em volta da sala que estava preenchida de velas, corações, almofadas, poltronas e outros acessórios românticos, mas nada de James.

Até que de repente vi uma placa escrita: "Olhe dentro do armário", em frente a uma porta lateral dentro da sala.

Abri devagar com medo do que poderia sair lá de dentro e vi um James amordaçado, preso em uma cadeira, com corda desde o pescoço até o dedão do pé e palitos nos olhos.

- Meu Deus!!! O que houve??? – James revirou os olhos e começou a gemer. Eu empurrei a cadeira para fora do armário e tirei a mordaça da boca dele. – Como isso aconteceu?!

- Foram esses maníacos que me seqüestraram! Agora...pode por favor tirar esses palitos, que meus olhos já estão secando e eu vou ficar cego?

Tirei os palitos e procurei seus óculos mas não encontrei.

- Cadê seus óculos?

- Não sei...só sei que eu vou matar o Sirius! Com certeza a idéia veio daquela mente doentia!!! ME TIREM DAQUI!!!!!! – ele começou a gritar.

- James, pare! Eles fizeram isso para me ajudar...para NOS ajudar. Para conversarmos.

- O que?! Então você também tá nessa?! Sabe quanto de bolinho de chocolate ainda tinha na minha boca???!!!! Eu quase morri sufocado!!! Foram meus pais não é? Eu sabia...eles devem achar que eu não vou administrar o dinheiro da família bem, ou então preferem o Sirius como filho...ou até pretendem adotar uma marmota, tudo é melhor do que o pobre James!!! E por isso resolveram dar um fim comigo...e você tá nessa porque te ofereceram uma recompensa né??? CONFESSA!!!

- James! Controle-se! – bati em seu rosto.

- Você...me bateu...

- Sim e vou te espancar se não me ouvir...

- Ah é? Então meu corpo vai ser encontrado com gigantescos e roxos hematomas!!! Não vou me calar!!! BLÁBLÁBLÁ!!!

Vi que nada ia adiantar e resolvi amordaça-lo novamente.

- Agora você vai TER que me ouvir.

Ele, obviamente, ficou em silêncio, e eu sentei numa poltrona – muito confortável por sinal – e suspirei, procurando as palavras certas.

- James...eu nunca percebi o quanto eu te amava, porque sou uma pessoa muito orgulhosa...passei seis anos da minha vida dizendo que te odiava e de repente, comecei a sentir algo por você...bem, isso me assustou, sabe? Eu sempre fui uma pessoa racional, nunca me deixei levar por sentimentos como esse. Eu, Lily Evans, que sempre consegui controlar tudo, não conseguia controlar o que sentia por você, e isso era horroroso! – ele soltou um murmúrio e eu me apressei em acrescentar – Horroroso, eu não poder controlar, sabe? E o negócio do noivado me pôs mais ainda na parede. Eu sempre tive medo de casar, não me pergunte o porquê...talvez pelo fato, de meus pais serem como eu e você, eu notei isso desde que você surgiu na minha frente, e eu não queria terminar casada com o ser que sempre desprezei. Havia ainda por cima o negócio da aposta. Anunciei para Deus e o mundo, para quem quisesse ouvir, que você era um verme desprezível, que seria o último homem da Terra que eu namoraria, que eu preferia o Snape, – ele soltou outro grito abafado, eu ignorei e continuei – que eu ia ganhar a aposta e tal...e de repente apareço noiva de você?! Tente me entender. E para falar a verdade o que eu mais tinha medo...era do que VOCÊ sentia por mim. Eu achava que era mera curtição. Eu passei seis anos da minha vida, sendo perseguida por alguém que dizia me amar, mas que vivia coberto de garotas para tudo que é lado. Tinha medo de me machucar, de aceitar o que eu sentia, e ver que tudo o que você me dizia era brincadeira. Mas depois...depois que eu vi o quanto você se decepcionou com a minha atitude, o quanto você ficou magoado...Merlin! Você praticamente chorou! – acho que ele tentou protestar, mas novamente fingi não ter ouvido. – Eu percebi isso: James Potter, eu te amo. Você me perdoa? – respirei fundo – Nossa, eu preciso de água...minha boca está seca. – ficamos em silêncio por uns cinco minutos até que eu perguntei: - E então? Não vai falar nada?! – ele me olhou com um ar de "se tirasse essa meia da minha boca, eu até falava", e eu deixei ele falar.

- Lily... – ele começou a arrastar a cadeira com grande dificuldade, com o que sobrava dos dedos dos pés dele, em minha direção. – eu te amo...depois disso tudo, é claro que eu te perdôo. Até porque, se eu não perdoasse, imagina o que mais poderiam fazer comigo?! – Ele riu e se inclinou para frente me beijando. Nosso primeiro beijo de verdade(aquele da peça não valeu).

Mas, acho que ele acabou perdendo equilíbrio e caiu com a cadeira em cima de mim, o que fez a poltrona onde eu estava sentada virar, e ficamos os dois gritando. Ele porque eu não conseguia tirar minha boca da dele, ou seja: ele não conseguia respirar, e eu por isso e por ele estar me esmagando.

De repente a porta se abriu e todos entraram na sala num estrondo.

- Meu Deus! O James está tentando matar a Lily!!! – Kathleen gritou desesperada. – O que ela fez foi errado, James, mas não precisa tentar mata-la!!!!

- Eu não to tentando mata-la...eu caí em cima dela... – ele falou com o que conseguiu mexer dos lábios dele.

- Aí, heim Pontas...nem perdeu tempo. – Sirius sorriu com o famoso sorriso dos Marotos, que foi seguido de Remus.

- A briga foi só uma desculpa, para ele ficar sozinho com ela, Almofadinhas...pensei que você conhecesse nosso amigo cervo. – Remus se encostou na porta de braços cruzados nos olhando.

- Quem diria, heim pequeno gafanhoto? Aprendeu tudo que eu ensinei...esse é o meu garoto! – Sirius gargalhou, mas ficou sério logo em seguida, com um olhar mortal de Kathleen.

- Droga!!! Eu to morrendo...dá para tirar a gente daqui?!

Após soltarem James, eu e ele saímos de mãos dadas. Finalmente tudo tinha se resolvido.

* * *

**Nota: Oi povo!!! Estou ficando triste...esse é o penúltimo capítulo da fic! Que droga... **

**E o pior que a minha continuação não quer andar!!! **

**Mas eu consigo! Rs **

**Bem...o que acharam do plano do Sirius? E eu (como eu sempre adoro fazer) peguei a idéia de um filme só que eu esqueci o nome, acho que é "Armações do Amor" ou coisa do gênero. **

**Não tenho muito o que falar, e daqui a pouco vou ver o mais novo filme que estreou do meu amor: Sweeney Todd!! Vai ser tãããão legal. **

**Vamos lá, então: **

** Brunotop Weasley - eu não gosto de escrever fics na época do Harry por dois motivos: um, porque não gosto do Harry. AMO os livros de Harry Potter mas não suporto o personagem Harry. E dois: porque a J.K. já escreveu 7 livros sobre ele...já tem história demais...o que sobra para eu inventar? Nada! E pessoas que conseguem arranjar fics com eles como você e outros daqui, realmente merecem aplausos pela imaginação. Rs **

**Principesa - Se você se ajoelhou agradecendo, no capítulo passado...o que fará nesse, que eles voltaram??? Mas que bom que você não vai mais morrer de ataque cardíaco...fico aliviada. E até que o plano do Sirius não foi tão ruim, né? **

**Naty Weasley - Ah...Lógico que o Sirius sempre é especial nas fics...ele É especial...meu totózinho rs...e como dito ali em cima, esse é o penúltimo cap. então acaba no 20...mas espero que as continuações dêem certo. **

**Jaque Weasley - kkkkkkkkkkk adorei seu ataque com o James! Eu devia fazer a Lily agir assim rs. **

**Poxa! Então não empresto minha pena mesmo...nem emprestei e você já diz que não vai devolver...hunf... **

**Dany MalBine Uchiha - cara! Eu adoro quando vocês atuam com os personagens rs. Eu gosto porque me identifico...faço a mesma coisa rs...eu...não tenho problemas...sério...EU SOU NORMAL TÁ??? Calma Carolina...todos sabem que você é uma pessoa sã... **

**Ok...eu falando comigo mesma não é uma coisa saudável, mas...continuando... **

**Não sei se a idéia do Sirius foi excelente, mas tentei. Digam-me vocês o que acharam. **

**Odeio o Sasuke...essas são minhas palavras finais (não tão finais, tenho certeza de quando for ver o Shippuuden vou voltar a gostar dele rs). **

**Zihsendin - Bem-vinda leitora nova de nome estranho! Que bom que está gostando...chegou quase nos finalmente da fic, mas ainda assim é bem-vinda!!! Espero que goste desse capítulo e do próximo! **

**Carol-sana - Por favor! Seja curiosa mas não morra! Meu Deus! Tantas leitoras dizendo quevão morrer...assim vou entrar em depressão...vou achar que minha fic tem algum tipo de narcótico ou sei lá! O próximo capítulo chegou...você morreu? **

**Epa! Eu sou quieta e sou comportadinha...ou será que nããão? (homenagem ao meu querido Cosmo dos Padrinhos Mágicos). **

**Thaty - Beijos e estou continuando! **

**Beijos!! **

**A volta da prévia, parte I: Finalmente está tudo bem!!! Claro que eu nunca esperei confessar a essa paquiderme que eu o amo, mas...fazer o que...a vida nem sempre é como esperamos. Por falar nisso...as pobres da Kathleen e da Christine vão ter que se declarar! O que? Como assim uma delas já se declarou??? EI!!! COMO EU NÃO SABIA?? Próximo capítulo: "O segredo de Kathleen". **


	20. O Segredo De Kathleen

Capítulo 20 – O Segredo De Kathleen.

No dia seguinte acordei com humor anormalmente adorável.

Desci as escadas e encontrei o Salão Comunal vazio. Com a exceção de duas pessoas: Kathleen e Sirius. Eles estavam no sofá se beijando!

Fiquei tanto tempo ali em estado de choque olhando aquela cena, que quando eles pararam e ficaram me olhando, nem notei que era para mim. Até que Sirius sorriu e falou:

Anh...bom dia, Lily? – ainda demorei mais um pouco para notar que era comigo. Até olhei para trás. Eu não devo ser a única Lily, sétimoanista da Grifinória do mundo certo?

Lily...é com você mesma. – Kath, sorriu meio desajeitada.

Quando...vocês...?

Já faz um tempo...desde na verdade, seu segundo dia de namoro com James...acho. – Kath continuou sem graça.

O que?! E por que nunca falou nada para nenhuma de nós?!

Bom, é que naquele dia em que eu cheguei vermelha no quarto, sabe? Que vocês me perguntaram o que tinha acontecido...eu tinha encontrado com o Sirius, e ele veio me sondar para saber o que você estava tramando. Acabou que ele percebeu que eu sempre tentava fugir dele quando nos encontrávamos e ele quis saber o porquê, acabei confessando que gostava dele, ficamos conversando, nos...beijamos...e eu sem querer, soltei que você tinha feito a aposta com a gente. Então ele sorriu e foi contar na mesma hora para os garotos. Depois disso fiquei com raiva dele, porque achei que ele havia apenas me usado para ajudar os amiguinhos. Ele percebeu que eu tinha ficado com raiva, e foi conversar comigo. Como eu o estava evitando, naquele dia em que eu faltei a aula, lembra? Ele me viu sozinha indo correndo para a sala, porque eu estava atrasada, e me forçou a conversar com ele. Acabamos nos entendendo, e coisa e tal...

Uau...e porque não contou nada que estava namorando o Sirius? Podíamos, sei lá, ter ajudado de alguma forma...

Porque como você ainda tava com o negócio da aposta, ficamos com medo que você se enfurecesse comigo, afinal, eu contei um segredo seu na primeira oportunidade. – ela abaixou a cabeça envergonhada.

Ora, não se preocupe...o importante é que acabou tudo bem. Mas então, só a Dai que vai ter que me pagar uma cerveja amanteigada e a Christine que vai ter que conquistar o Remus, já que você já tem o Sirius.

Anh...Lily... – ops...acho que ela ainda não tinha contado ao Sirius que ele também fazia parte de uma aposta.

O que? Como assim? – Sirius olhou de mim para Kath, confuso.

Anh...deixa para lá, Sirius... – ela sorriu. – depois te explico. Mas...você está com o James, quem disse que nós perdemos?

Mas eu fiz ele terminar comigo também, lembra?

Bom...como aconteceu as duas coisas, que tal os dois lados terem que fazer as provas? – Daiana sorriu descendo as escadas.

Como assim? – falei.

Ué...eu te pago a cerveja e a Chris fala para o Remus o que sente por ele, e você usa o que combinamos.

O QUE?! Achei que estava brincando!

É claro que não...Lily...hora da coleira... – Kath sorriu maliciosa, com Sirius olhando sem entender, mas igualmente divertido.

* * *

Chris, temos uma má notícia... – Lily chegou ao Salão Principal sorrindo. Mas o que me atraiu não foi seu sorriso lindo que finalmente seria meu, e sim seu pescoço. Não que eu seja um vampiro...mas ela estava usando uma coisa estranha ali.

O que é isso, Lily? – interrompi qualquer coisa que Christine ia falar.

Ah...bem... – ela ficou vermelha e me mostrou uma coleira preta, de couro, com os dizeres "Sou do Potter".

Uau! Adorei a demonstração de amor! Tudo isso é para se desculpar? – sorri.

Na verdade, faz parte da aposta.

Hey, Kath, boa idéia não? Você podia usar também uma escrita "Sou do Black"! – Sirius sorriu e virou-se para Kathleen.

Engraçadinho... – ela revirou os olhos.

Mas, o que você tinha para me dizer, Lily? – Chris olhou Lily interrogativa.

Cadê o Remus? – Lily olhou em volta, mas nem sinal.

Ah, acho que...ah! Olhe ele lá! – apontei para Remus o chamando para a mesa.

Chris...é hoje que você vai ter que se declarar para o Remus.

EU O QUE?! – ela largou um doce que estava comendo e ficou mais vermelha do que Lily normalmente fica (se é que isso é possível).

Sinto muito...aposta é aposta! – Lily, Daiana e Kathleen sorriram, se entreolhando.

Mas...mas...você está namorando com o James!! – ela olhou para trás e viu Remus se aproximando e começou a escorregar do banco, para baixo da mesa.

As duas coisas aconteceram. Então os dois lados ganharam e perderam.

Mas...

Oi gente. O que está havendo, Chris? Está caindo do banco? – Remus sentou-se ao lado de Chris que de vermelha passou para branco-papel.

Oi... – sua voz era quase imperceptível de tão baixa.

Aluado, parece que Christine tem algo a te contar. – entrei na pilha, apenas para ver o quão mais uma pessoa pode ficar em pânico.

Ele olhou para ela esperando a notícia. Mas a única coisa que Christine conseguiu fazer foi levantar rapidamente e _tentar_ sair correndo.

Digo "tentar", porque suas _amigas_, a seguraram, a puseram em cima da mesa da Grifinória e fizeram o feitiço _Sonorus_, para a voz dela se propagar em todo o Salão.

Fala, Chris. – Daiana gritou rindo.

Para que tudo isso, gente? – Remus olhou para mim e Sirius, com cara de ponto de interrogação.

Eu...eu... – eu até senti pena da pobre coitada...tá, quase senti. Ficou ainda pior quando o salão inteiro começou a gritar "fala! Fala!". Então, ela fechou os olhos parecendo fazer um esforço muito grande de apenas mexer os olhos, se ajoelhou na mesa e agarrou o Remus!

O salão inteiro bateu palmas e gritou. Remus ficou a beijando com cara de susto e olhos arregalados.

Wow! Isso foi melhor do que uma declaração! – Sirius gargalhou bem alto.

Isso porque ela estava com vergonha!!! – concordei divertido.

Quando finalmente ela o largou, novamente com a cor vermelha no rosto e ofegante, todos nós ficamos em silêncio. Apenas Sirius – tinha que ser – se manifestou.

Ainda respiram? Não, porque, pensei que vocês fossem morrer por falta de ar.

Des-desculpe, Remus...eu... – então Chris pulou da mesa e saiu correndo Salão Principal afora.

Remus olhou para gente sorrindo e foi atrás de Chris. No meio do caminho a segurou e retribuiu o beijo de minutos atrás.

- Como você não percebeu que eu há muito tempo gostava de você? – Remus perguntou e voltou a beija-la.

Isso está ficando impróprio para menores. – Sirius abanou a cabeça, como se reprovando a atitude dos dois e tapou os olhos de Kathleen.

Olha só quem fala, santo! – Kath sorriu.

Shhh...por favor...não na frente dos outros, Kathleen. Ninguém precisa saber, como você é por trás dessa timidez, né? – ele falou com ar sério. Às vezes me impressiono como ele consegue ser cínico.

EU?! Você é muito patético! – ela deu um tapa nele e cruzou os braços emburrada.

Mas você gosta desse cachorro patético, né? – ele abraçou ela parecendo uma criança com a mãe.

Bom...e quanto tempo mesmo eu vou ficar com essa coleira? – Lily suspirou puxando seu novo "colar".

Um mês...acho que foi isso que combinamos... – Daiana falou pensativa.

Um mês?!

Ah...sabe, estamos namorando...e o nosso noivado? Também volta? – falei esperançoso.

Não força a barra, James...

É...é querer demais. – suspirei.

Não se pode ganhar todas, Pontas. – Sirius deu de ombros.

Quem sabe mais para frente... – sorri. Se eu consegui namorar com ela depois de tanta luta, casar vai ser bem mais fácil.

_ Fim_

**

* * *

Poxa...agora só quando finalmente, por algum milagre eu parar de ter idéias novas para fic, e ter idéias para acabar as minhas três atuais...**

**Espero que tenham gostado desse último capítulo.**

**Ah! E vou dar uma dica da continuação: leiam a última frase do James. A frase dele dá o mesmo sentido de quando alguém diz num desenho animado "ah! O que pode dar errado?" rs.**

**Bom...queria escrever mais coisas aqui, mas não sei o que fa...AH!!! Vi Sweeney Todd!!! (não que vocês se importem com a minha vida rs, mas eu TINHA que falar). É tãããããão maneiro!!! A voz do Johnny cantando é PERFEITA!**

**Quero ver de novo!**

**E quantas pessoas do harry! Achei que tivesse vendo HP 6 rs...tá...isso é exagero, mas...estive pensando...pobrezinho do ator que faz o Peter!!! Desde que ele fez esse papel, só colocam ele como mal, traidor, e etc...será que é só porque ele é feio?! Tadinho...**

**Em todo caso...últimos agradecimentos:**

**Principesa - Fantástica escritora? Ah que lindo!!! Eu disse isso e chamei a minha mãe dizendo: "olha que lindo mãe!", aí ela revirou os olhos e saiu do quarto...estraga prazeres ¬¬ **

**Dizem que quando algumas pessoas ficam tristes assim, ou comem ou bebem muito...como eu não queria pôr meu Jammie bêbado (mesmo que com apenas cerveja amanteigada, ou suco de abóbora), pus ele comendo muito! E tadinho dele...é paranóico! **

**E nossa! Percebi que meus personagens poderiam ser oradores no colégio...todos eles fazem gigantescos discursos.**

**Beijos! E até a próxima! **

**Brunotop Weasley - Qualquer dia tento mudar minha idéia das fics de harry, e dou uma passada aí na sua página para ler, ok?**

**Que bom que gostou até aqui...espero não ter decepcionado com o final, ou sei lá. Beijos!**

**Jéh.! - Obrigada pelos elogios!!! E é claro que o Sirius é o "mestre" deles rs...imagino ele sendo o pior rs.**

**Eu TENTEI ver no sábado o filme...aliás, eu tentei na sexta, no sábado e no domingo...só consegui domingo...há!!! não conseguiram me impedir de ver!!!!!!!!**

**Beijos!**

**Thaty - Adoro idéias tiradas de filmes...rs deram para notar nessa fic né? Beijos!**

**Jacque Weasley - Antepassados nordestinos?? Rsrsrsrsrs que estranho...uma inglesa com antepassados nordestino...você é de lá??? Do nordeste?? Se for manda um beijo para o meu padrinho que está em Fortaleza e que você com quase toda a certeza nunca ouviu falar! Se não for...bom...valeu a pena tentar rs**

**Ok...por que russos?? E p-por que quer me ver cercada deles? medo OK...pode levar a pena!!! E não precisa devolver...**

**Bejinhos e até a próxima fic!  
Carol-sana - mas é CLARO que eles não iam ficar na seca né? Não sou tão má assim! Rs viu? Que achou desse final de cada um?**

**Beijos!!!**

**HalfBloodHannah - Isso!!! Viva o pc da Hannah!!!!! (esse é mesmo o seu nome, ou é só o nick?)**

**Beijos e até um dia...quem sabe não muito distante quando meu cérebro resolver funcionar de novo para continuar as fics?**

**Mandy Black - Também não queria que acabassem mas...é por isso que minhas histórias nunca tem fim! Mas aí eu também não posto rs**

**E é por detestar finais que essa fic vai ter continuação, mas um dia vai ter que parar ou vocês não vão aguentar mais rs**

**Beijoooos!**

**Dany MalBine Uchiha - E aqui está! Não precisa esperar mais rs Espero que tenha agradado...ei! Você já leu fics de Naruto?? Se já leu, me diz quais são boas...to pensando em começar a ler fics de animes e mangás.**

**Beijos! (nossa...meus lábios virtuais já estão doendo de tanto beijo rs).**

**Adeus povo!!!!! Vou sentir saudades...**

**Adiós personas!!!! Yo vo (não sei como é vou em espanhol rs) sentir saudades(tá certo?)..**

**Our revouir!!! (só sei isso em francês, ok? O Resto não dá).**

**Good Bye, people!!! I'll miss you...**

**Caramba...que menina poliglota que eu sou, né? Mesmo falando ou escrevendo errado...rs (se eu soubesse como é em japonês também escrevia rs).**

**PS: descobri como coloca linhas p/ dividir, mas ainda não sei pôr travessão para conversa...na próxima fic prometo que eu vou saber! Me desculpem... . **


End file.
